


The Doom Taker

by SheosMan117



Category: Doom (Video Games), Helltaker
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheosMan117/pseuds/SheosMan117
Summary: It was done. Earth was safe, the Icon of Sin, slain. But what happens if the girls from Helltaker are part of Doom's Hell, and seek to join his side?
Relationships: Doom Slayer/Helltaker Harem
Comments: 238
Kudos: 375





	1. A New Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your criticism. I'm not sure where I'll go with it. I don't know how raunchy it might go. The violent bits will likely be there, as it's Doom. But I'm not sure if sex will happen. It'll likely be implied, at some point, but not sure if the details will happen. Some of the Helltaker girls may be a bit OOC at times, to make them fit with DOOM, and the fact they'd have knowledge of the Slayer.

It was done. At least for now. Earth was safe. The Icon of Sin, dead, again. Though his Crusade against Hell would be Eternal, at this moment, the Doom Slayer could take a break. Catch up on his reading. Play some of his games. His backlog was getting long. And the one zombie he had found playing with his figures was now off floating in space. Normally he might shove the head into the spine, but this was his space castle. And more importantly, his private room. He had no desire to make an unneeded mess. Moreso, he had expansion plans. Only 1 room was for living, the rest was for business. Well, the Ripatorium was a gray area.

He was walking around the Fortress of Doom, mainly the reward rooms, wondering how they'd be repurposed, if at all. _The problem is they're all on the small side,_ he thought to himself. _Except the towers. Those are plenty big, The problem there is vacuum exposure._ He was continuing to ponder about renovations, and mentally list other chores like sharpening the Doomblade, when he heard the voice of his on again, off again, ally, Dr. Hayden.

"We are receiving a signal, coming from Hell itself. It appears to be a distress call." _Odd,_ thought the Slayer, _Who would even be there, and how would they have the technology required to contact this ship?_ He made his way to the bridge, to check on the primary mission monitor. The signal seemed to be a garbled mess, despite Hayden's best efforts to clean it up. The only thing that was clear, was its origins. Not just that it's from Hell, but where in Hell it was coming from. "The portal has been configured to get as close as possible," the doctor said over the ship's speakers, even as the Slayer made his way to the activation stone.

 _Well, this might be interesting,_ he thought once he stepped through the portal, glancing around at all the stone, lava, and Argent energy crackling everywhere. _I'm back_ he thought to himself, mostly as if taunting the demons, as he felt his rage building from his hatred of the dark realm and all it stood for. Soon enough, there was what could've been a temple or something, and the place was overrun with all manner of imps, cacodemons, zombies, pinkies, and more. In other words, a workout. Even now, the Praetor suit was starting to blare heavy metal in his ears, fully pumping him up for the slaughter about to come. One chambering of a shell in his shotgun and he was in business. Be it feeding a cacodemon a grenade then ripping its eye out here, chainsawing a zombie for ammo there, or a mass flame belch for armor, as would be popularly said, killing was his business, and business was good.

Eventually, the last demon's blood was spilled, and this fight, for now, was over. A gate opened up, but to the Slayer's surprise, what was beyond looked....surprisingly human. A girl with white hair, horns, glasses, a tail, and a red and black suit. "Name's Pandemonica." She says in a tired voice, not glancing at first. "How may I...serve......y-you?" She says, slowing, and stuttering, upon seeing the nightmare of Hell in front of her. _Demons look like this? I've never seen one that could talk,_ he thinks, giving the shotgun a pump. But then the demon girl does something unexpected. She puts up her hands, each with a white handkerchief. A sign of surrender.

 _Odd,_ thought the Slayer. _No demon has ever surrendered. They all fight to the death._ "I give up!" the demon girl says, still scared out of her wits. "Let me live, and I'll help you. Go team D-d-doom S-s-slayer." She stammers out, continuing, "there's more of us. More taking the 'can't beat them, join them' path. But the other demons are all holding us captive." She explains. _She wants to help? Well, she's not trying to kill me, and the Fortress IS quite big. And empty._ He thinks to himself. _Not sure what she can do for me, but one thing at a time._

He responds only by lowering his shotgun, and offering his hand, which she nervously took. "Thank you, I promise I'll make it worth your while." "An interesting development." Dr. Hayden says in his slightly monotone voice. The Slayer felt the tingling at his back, the one that meant a portal was opened. "Continue on along the obvious path," Pandemonica says, "and you should eventually reach all of us. I'd warn you about what's ahead but....." she trails off, looking over the Slayer, green armor barely containing the raging man within, then steps through the portal.

 _Multiple demons, switching sides?_ The Slayer thought. _This is an interesting development. And I have the space. Though remodeling, and furniture, are both needed._ He continues in his head, as he heads through the open gate. If this mission was a rescue one, he wouldn't mind. Even he got lonely sometimes. VEGA wasn't much of a talker, and besides, lacked a face. But having a crew onboard the Fortress, a support group, might be interesting. The Slayer allowed himself a small smile. _It would be nice._ He thought.


	2. Finding Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter 2! Thank you to all the support so far!

He was parkouring his way through another part of Hell, on his way to the next arena, when he heard a voice. "Testing....testing....this seems to be working. Thanks to the robot you have floating here, I now have had coffee." Pandemonica says over the Praetor suit's radio. "Amazing what that portal can do. Nice place you have here, though it IS an odd mix. I'm in a room with all the touch screens and computers, and yet there's barrels with swords in them, as well as some hammers and anvils. Perfect for finger smashing." She says with a hint of sadism, "But not yours. I might be sadistic when I've had coffee, but I'm not suicidal."

 _Good._ He thought. _We might work well together. But the Fortress needs a coffee machine._ Almost as if reading his thoughts, she continues, "The robot and I are actually browsing the Earth's internet for a proper machine. Issue being it's all in chaos from the invasion. And......what kind of money do you actually have? That might be an issue." "I'm not 'the robot,' I am Dr. Samuel Hayden, and I was a human before my frontal and temporal lobes-," Dr. Hayden says before being interrupted, "Maybe, but now you're a robot. Less than that now, if you're in this ship. Which means I can't smash anyone's fingers." Pandemonica says, and they continue to bicker back and forth, but then Pandemonica addresses him again. "You're getting close to Modeus, the Lust demon. Just beyond the door over there."

A marker appears on his HUD, on the other side of a large arena-like room, with a revenant, a mancubus, and more demons spawning in. The music generator in his suit kicked into high gear, as he got to work, dodging rockets, and sniping weak points where he could. _Aww yeah,_ he thought, as he fed the mancubus its own heart, _you were certainly the best inventor-composer of the Sentinels, Mr. Gordon._

Many shells, bullets, and plasma cells later, and the marked door opens. Inside was another white haired demon, also sharply dressed, this time with red leggings. _Must be Modeus,_ the Slayer thought, as she eyed him up and down, especially the exposed areas around his elbows. "Aren't you a sight." She says, even with a lick of the lips, though also seeming scared. _If anything, I believe the term is something like scaroused,_ thought the Slayer. "But I know there's more of us. And I've heard the rumors. Space castle in the Earth dimension? Sounds like you've got the ultimate place to live. And if things go the way I think, it'll get quite full, and I HAVE to see that." Modeus continues. "So how do we...." Her question is answered by a portal opening. "Thank you, s-sir." She says before heading in.

 _Don't thank me, it's always been VEGA or Hayden who open those things,_ he thought as he watched her leave. _Lust demon huh? Clearly she wants me,_ he continued to think. _I'll admit, it's been quite a while._ Long ago, in a previous life almost, he was no stranger to sex. But with all the demon killing, he hadn't had much time to even think about it. Though, in his old life, it wouldn't be a problem. Single-handedly fighting back the forces of Hell? That's the kind of thing that'd earn him celebrity status, free drinks for life, and any woman he desired.

But now? This Earth sees him as mythical. According to some, a god. _Take Dr. Elena Richardson,_ he thought. _Over the course of 4 log entries, she went from saying I'm not a god, to saying I might be, saying I am, then you'd think I had a bible that she was quoting from. And that's not all. I SWEAR she was masturbating furiously while recording those. That, or sitting on a sybian._

Indeed, while some might've turned him down in his old life, here, even happily married women might seek him out. His thoughts go back to some of the playboys he's learned about long ago from history. A few kings, Benjamin Franklin, and more. _Probably a good thing the ladies don't meet me though. Imagine the potential child support,_ a thought that makes even the Slayer wince a little. _Forces of Hell mean nothing to me, yet having to raise too many kids makes me nervous._ And it wasn't like he was going to play deadbeat dad. He'd want to be a part of the lives of his kids. No bully would touch them.

 _But too many....._ and it wasn't like he actually had a good means to raise them. The Fortress wasn't child friendly, nor did he actually make an income, seeing as how most of his needs are pretty much met. _But these girls will change things up. Still, not something to think up alone. And they can contribute somehow, not sure how though._ Another smile tugs at his lips. Maybe, just maybe, he might have a family again after all. A demon family, which is all the ironic, considering what he does. _But it'd be nice to not be alone again,_ he thinks as he heads through another door, deeper into Hell.


	3. Pets Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter 3! I know it's short, but it should still be long enough.

Soon after, while he was in the middle of a navigation puzzle, he heard Pandemonica again. "More of the Corrupted lay slain, yet there's still more. Speaking of, I had a chance to explore this place. I found the Ripatorium. That.....has to be the most metal name for anything, ever. And it's a nice place to....vent." He could almost hear the sadism through his helmet. "Couldn't get enough against the Corrupted in Hell itself, so you had to bring some here? Well, that explains why there's no gym here. Guy like you could lift an entire rack of dumbells I'm sure. Modeus found your book collection. I think she's on '50 Shades of Slay.'"

_Oh boy,_ thought the Slayer, _she's into that huh? Somehow, I'm not surprised._ "Oh, and if you're wondering, yes, because the demons you know are corrupted victims.....you can figure out the rest.," she says, before continuing, "now the next Daughter of Hell is....quite unusual. Cerberus is 1 soul, across 3 bodies."

_Cerberus huh? Like the dog that guards Hades?,_ he thought, memories coming back of previous pets from a lifetime ago. A childhood dog he got along with, and of course.....Daisy. How he missed her, and how she's his main motivation, even now, as he remembered his first battle against the Icon of Sin. _And this Earth made a movie, well, series of movies, long ago, that are almost scarily similar. Brother, I know thy pain, Mr. Wick,_ he thought, glad that was off his checklist. This Earth was similar to his own, but there were differences here and there, and he was still playing catch up. Be it world events, and pop culture. _Good for you Marvel, hitting rock bottom so hard you bounce all the way back to the top._ The patience needed for a movie studio to tell a story across a decade, and multiple movies.

Sure, he had seen Star Wars back on his Earth, and his inner child still wanted to use the Force every time the Crucible was ignited, but this...was better. And now, they're both co-owned. _Forget Thanos, it's Mickey making an Infinity Gauntlet. And then they get so confident, they show off, in another movie._

His thoughts were interrupted by what appeared to be another arena. _It WOULD be rude if I didn't announce my arrival,_ he thinks as the music begins to blare in his helmet, and with a thought, enables external audio. This gets the demons attention, as he jumps into the middle of them, and gets to work. _I am their apocalypse, and I'm happening NOW!_ He thought as he started murdering his way through them, head bobbing to the music. _You have vision problems. Let me help,_ he thought as he stabbed a pain elemental through it's mouth, tearing out its eye. _Toro!_ He thought while blood punching a charging pinkie, then throwing some of the pieces to distract a whiplash, before ice-bombing it. _Chill out._

After much killing later, another door opens up, and out walk 3 girls, all with what look like dog ears, and the same demon tails as the rest of them, and all 3 seem very excitable. "Please, take us with you!" They all say happily, in unison.

_Well that might take some getting used to. But they do seem sweet. Issue might be space. She, or maybe I should say they?, will want to walk, and there isn't exactly space in the Fortress for that._ They all crowd around him, demon tails seeming to wag. _Almost too adorable, I have to admit. Like Daisy. Although, I have seen a rabbit on my last adventure, almost everywhere. Looks just like Daisy, but always somewhere I couldn't get to._ He continued to think how what's likely is that while his Daisy was no more, this Earth had its own. And clearly she can get around too. That rabbit managed to show up anywhere on Earth he was, even Argent D'Nur, and Urdak. Even once just chilling in the vacuum of space like it's nothing. Oh how he'd snuggle her right now if possible. But it brought up a curious question. _If Daisy exists in this dimension......what about me?_ Where was the version of himself, born on this Earth?

"We are good girls aren't we?" The 3 bodies of Cerberus ask. _I can almost hear that kid from the memes,_ he thought as he looked at the girls. _"Oh baby a triple! Oh yeah!"_ He reached out to pet one, though not enjoying as much as he could. His policy was to never remove anything during a mission, which means his gauntlets stayed on. She seemed to enjoy it, but clearly not as much she could've, for the same reasons.

However, all 3 of her seemed to enjoy it, not just the one he was petting. "We feel everything." They say happily, as if reading his thoughts. _Well, I know some would have interesting thoughts here, about what they'd do in that situation._ He himself could imagine what it'd be like if say, one was pleased, causing the rest to enjoy themselves too. Soon enough though, the portal opens, to let the 3 girls into the Fortress.

_Bet they're the snuggly type. If I still needed sleep, I bet they'd never let me sleep alone again,_ he thinks, almost missing what it's like to sleep. True, his perpetual rage, plus one of the Divinity Machine gifts, kept him from needing it. Just like how he didn't always really need to eat. But the pizza box and snacks in his room indicate that clearly, he still enjoys it.

_And now I'll have A LOT more mouths to feed,_ he thinks as he takes the next door. _Wonder who all else is here to rescue?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost imagine Slayer being like Captain America in the beginning of Winter Soldier, having a list of things to catch up on, that are different between his current Earth, and his original Earth.


	4. Gamers and Smokers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 girls 1 chapter. Why? Honest answer, is for length, AND I couldn't think up much for them. It's some of the later girls I'm eager to write for.

Now he was chasing a skull key, when Pandemonica chirped up again. "Now, only 5 Daughters of Hell left to rescue. And a hybrid. We were in charge, once. Ruling over the Corrupted. But then, eventually, we lost our positions. We went from rulers to prisoners. You're getting close to Malina's position, and you might like her, because she's a gamer, and if that setup is anything to be believed, you are too." _You bet I am,_ he thought, _I was back in the day, and am now. My Steam library is large. But I see SOME things don't change though. What comes after 2 Mr. Newell?_ He continued to think to himself.

Oh how his 2 computers were loaded. Even the older one had such classics like Arena, and Daggerfall, the first 2 of the Elder Scrolls series. _Quite difficult, but still enjoyable. Though Daggerfall is sadly, buggy. And even aside from bugs, takes some getting used to. Only game where you don't shop by talking to the shopkeep, and have to browse the shelves. And, gold actually has weight. Not that we see it. Maybe it's all pocket dimensions._

He was no stranger to pocket dimensions. His Praetor Suit came with one, which is where a lot of his weapons and ammo lived. And often times, quest items too. The celestial locator had spent time in there. _But in some games, it seems as if they might be weight based. Or sometimes, slot based._

Though, there were 2 games on that old PC that confused him. _Somehow......my first 2 adventures exist as games here?_ This had lead him to a belief he's had before, that parallel universes dream of each other. _Or something along those lines. Next thing I know, I'll fall into a comic universe. That'd be a good theory test. Speaking of, it does make me wonder if a me exists here. Imagine if he had been through what I have._

He could almost see what the demons reactions would be, if a parallel universe version of himself showed. _It'd be like that old meme. "Things are getting out of hand. Now there are 2 of them!" Hell, Urdak, and any other realms out there, couldn't survive. They can barely handle 1 of me._ Though it also caused another thought, one he's had even before discovering the parallel Earth. What if there was no Hell, or at least was never discovered? What would his life be like? Most likely he'd serve his time as a marine, get discharged, and maybe work somewhere quiet.

 _Not an office job. Personal trainer? Construction? Or maybe, I take over Mom's old diner. Her specialty were those crepes. Well, some of the foreigners call them pancakes, but they're not what Americans would call a pancake. There's a difference to us. Oh the Fortress needs a kitchen. Especially now. And what'd also be useful? A special section of Hell itself where the demons, or rather, Corrupted, can't/won't go, where we can use the fires of Hell itself, to grill them. I think that say, some Barons of Hell might give plenty of meat. Pinkies too. If I could, here, have a diner, I'd serve cooked demons, alongside Earth meat too. It would be food from, literally, Hell's Kitchen. Bite me Mr. Ramsey._ He thought with a smirk, _though I'd likely would've wanted to seek your help making the dishes. I'm a warrior not a chef. More than that, I'm a superhero, of sorts. Except normal superheroes don't kill._

Just then, he got to another arena. _Wait, is that...._ He thinks as he approaches a purple glow, _it's Onslaught time!_ He thinks as he touches the purple orb, feeling its energies flood him, and his reflected eyes turning purple, as he starts up the demon killing, his weapons now easily tearing through them. _Maybe you guys DO taste good. It'd almost be poetic, if you all were eaten._ He thinks while battling the hordes coming at him. _But first things first, these ladies need rescuing._

Much demon slaying later, with some of the bodies including some cyber mancubi, and even an arch-vile, a door opened, revealing yet another sharply dressed demon, but this one seeming a bit grumpy. "So you're here, good. Name's Malina. Got any turn-based strategies?"

 _Not particularly, but I could probably get some. Might need consoles though. And lots of emulation WOULD be out of the question. Not that I'd mind, but my position prevents it. I'm in orbit, both literally, and figuratively, compared to the rest of humanity. Which means higher standards. Which means, little to no emulation._ For some classics, and/or abandonware, he thought it was fine, but anything too new was out. _The burdens of herodom._ Malina continued to look at him with some wonder. "Anything else you have though?" She asks, even as she walks through the opening portal. "Booze too?" Oh, he's enjoyed drinking in the past, but now, it'd likely take something extra potent. His rage, plus Divinity Machine, have basically prevented him from getting drunk on regular alcohol.

 _That thing Captain America'd me. Among other things. Mainly in the glory kills and etc. But in other news, Malina. A gamer too huh? She'd likely enjoy my setup. I'd have to get some multiplayers. I sense Smash could be fun. I mean, it's Smash, 'Nuff said._ He continued on, past more puzzles, traps, and platforms. "My sister is next," he hears Malina say over the coms, "and she's quite unpleasant. Smokes like a chimney."

 _Demons that smoke? I wouldn't think tobacco would be a thing here._ "Just a few raids in mortal worlds for cigarettes. If she was human, her lungs would likely be non-existant by now." He could hear others in the background too. "This 50 Shades of Slay book is quite interesting," he heard Modeus say, while a slurping suggested that Pandemonica was drinking more coffee. _That girl seems like she'd be an alcoholic, but for caffeine. Caffeineholic? Caffeholic? That sounds better._ He could also hear what sounded like the 3 bodies of Cerberus wanting to explore. "I've done an analysis, and it seems you all could handle going outside," he heard Dr. Hayden say, "though you'll have to be careful of broken walkways and more."

 _Wanted: Some construction workers to repair a space castle from another world. Yeah, while it arguably should happen, there's no way it will. Besides, honest answer? They're better off with the reconstruction of Earth. I got this far, with the Fortress in this state. I can keep going, even with all the new residents._ His thoughts were interrupted by the next arena, where he promptly started dispensing the bullets, shells, rockets, and plasma, all in great numbers, even having to dance around with a Doom Hunter. _Deag Ranak was quite the bastard for making these. Especially since I fight one, and nope, now there's 2 more._ Eventually, even it too, lay dead, causing a gate to open, with yet another Daughter of Hell to come out.

"Name's Zdrada. I'm coming whether you want me to or not." _A rebel huh? I can understand that. I mean, after all, it was a small act of rebellion, that in the end, got me here._ The portal opens to let her through.

_3 Daughters of Hell left. And what was that about a hybrid? Is she not a demon? Part demon? I'll admit, I'm curious. But then, I've now killed things that have no relation to hell. I've slain angels for crying out loud. Is my Crusade going to have me go against any form of heaven too? For that matter.......will I end up having to fight God? That voice suggests to me that yes, I'll have to at some point. No wonder people here think I'm a god. Maybe, just maybe, I should take that. Spread enough info about my past, and all adventures. I can only imagine the looks people would have if they learned about the Khan Maykr, and Urdak, and all of that. That it is she who was the ultimate villain. Nobody would trust any afterlife, if both Heaven and Hell were evil. But they would trust me. They DO trust me. I have no intention of letting them down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, I sense foreshadowing, do you?


	5. The Hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we get to the hybrid! I took some liberties with her. There's likely more that'll happen.

"Now you might be wondering, who's the hybrid?" Pandemonica asks, while the Slayer is busy in a small combat arena, "Well, first off, she is next. And second, what happens if say, you took blood from the Daughters of Hell, and purified it? With technology, from Urdak, along with Urdakian blood? Azazel, is what happens. Well, if stories are to be believed, you'd get a few failed attempts, but eventually get to Azazel. She's next and she's....unique. Quite possibly the one being that could set foot in either Hell or Urdak. Well, except for you."

_So she's part Maykr? Now that's interesting. Especially since well, at least most of the time until the Icon of Sin was brought to Urdak, Maykrs and demons couldn't set foot in Hell and Urdak respectively. Seems there's a rule breaker of sorts._

He makes it to the next arena, and gets to work, noticing something that truly made him angry. _You all are traitors, every last one of you! Choosing your god over your people!_ He thought, while locked in his deadly dance with the Marauder. _And you're all jealous that I've managed to become better than you!_ Eventually though, he did end up shoving the Doomblade through the Marauder's eye, resuming work on the rest of them. _And that shield of theirs is a pain. I mean, how can you become immune to even the BFG? But rest assured, I WILL kill them all in the end. They're not exactly making any more of themselves, are they?_ He thinks while shoving an arachnotron's missile into its body. _Codex says there's some UAC facility, making these things, on autopilot. At some point, I probably should see if I can find it and shut it down. Wait, shut it down? I mean destroy. Because then it can't be reactivated. And besides.....it's more in line with what I do._

As the last demon dies, a door opens, but this time it's a black haired girl, in what resembles a white military suit, and with what looks like some armor pieces of Maykr origin. And this time, unlike the previous girls, she's chained up by her wrists. "W-what are you doing here?" She asks, while he punches the chains, causing them to break, freeing her. She collapses for a bit, then gets back up.

"Special Agent Azazel, reporting, sir!" She says, even snapping to attention. _I remember those days. I was a corporal before all this. What really sucks is how they wanted to sweep a lot of things under the rug. Otherwise, I'd probably have enough medals that I'd need a full wall to display them all. And I'd likely have everything they could throw at me too. Purple Hearts, Medals of Honor....they might even invent some. Here? I wouldn't be surprised if ARC is naming some after me._ He returns the salute, and then she relaxes.

"You're curious, aren't you?" She asks. "Why do I exist? Why chained up? Well, long ago, when the Khan Maykr was learning of Hell, thanks to you, she had one of her agents collect blood, from each of the Daughters. Yes, I believe she knew about them, even before you did. Mixed that blood together, combine it with Maykr technology, and I think some Maykr blood too, and maybe some Sentinel blood as well, and you get....well," she then looks down, "you get a few failures. But eventually? Yep, you guessed it. Me. Though I wasn't exactly what they wanted. I was independent, loyal to the Khan only through oath and will, not as one of her puppets. I became one of her hands, enacting her will anywhere she couldn't be." She pulls out something that resembles a pad of paper and a pen, though the Slayer caught hints that they both shimmered into existence, and may've changed forms into those too.

"W-what's a human like you doing h-here? Writing a paper about the d-demons?" She asks, seeming nervous, before dropping the act. "I could gather intel anywhere, blend in anywhere, you name it. At full strength, I can even open portals between realms, all by myself. But it'll be a while before that happens," she says, holding up her arms. Sure, she was free of the chains, but there were still remnants on her wrists. "I've even......killed. And not in face to face fights either."

She rolls back a sleeve, to show a special hidden bracer. Various things materialize on it, likely from a pocket dimension, all useful for killing. Mostly silent killing. "Not that I couldn't." A thin sword materializes in her hand after rolling back her sleeve. "And once I recover, I'd be honored to spar with you," she continues, looking at the Slayer's own hip, where the Crucible rests.

 _Yeah, that took some getting used to. A soldier, used to shooting guns, learning how to use a sword? We haven't used swords as main battle weapons in centuries!_ "But of course, there's the big question. What happened? Well, remember, I served out of will, not mind enslavement. I was good at what I did. Still am, I'd like to think, once I recover. I learned things, that I should not have learned. Mainly, what the Khan was doing. Using the souls of the dead to power Urdak. Using Hell, as a fuel source. I couldn't stand for it. So I went rogue. I even an assasination of a key Maykr that arguably, would've helped you, and your fight. But it went wrong. I was caught. Those who were loyal to her, bound me here. And one of them, took it upon himself to guard me," she says while looking over at the dead Marauder.

"I would like to help you, in your Eternal Crusade. I can help gather info you can't. Even from the people of Earth." The portal opens, so she can enter. "You won't regret this!"

 _Now that was a story,_ he thinks after she leaves, _but she could be useful. She seems to practically be the spy/assassin, all in one. And hybrid huh? Well, on one hand, I can understand. But, still, not exactly what comes to mind when I think hybrid. In a way, I am too, even if not in the same ways. Human from other dimension, Sentinel armor/some weapons, Maykr blessed thanks to Divinity Machine, have used Hell energies for weapons, and some of my current weapons are wielded by some of the soldiers of this Earth. But it IS true. I'd be noticed anywhere I went, for who I am. She could avoid that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited for spelling. I must've misspelled every Maykr as Makyr.


	6. Awesomeness and Possible Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's everyone's favorite blind demon. I could easily see her as Yang Xiao Long, from RWBY, in a different body. Same Barbara Dunkelman voice, puns, motorcycle, likely punch-happy, you name it.

_I'm assembling quite the crew, aren't I?_ He thought making his way through more of hell, more arenas, more parkour, more puzzles. _A crew of demon women. Company will be useful._ He knew that some would say it was a harem. But to him, a harem was something that implied he was some teenage boy in an anime, or something that some Arabian higher-ups had, and nothing more.

_Though, I will admit, I wouldn't be surprised if I bed them all, at some point. Maybe multiple, or even all, at once at some point. But brains get me going too, and personality. I'd want someone, or as it may be the case, someones, that can do A LOT more than...warm the bed. Take Pandemonica. She's providing good intel so far. Malina'd be fun when it comes to games, once I get some that are actually multiplayer. Zdrada.....well, there's an issue. I've picked up, from some of the background chatter I've heard when Pan talks to me, may act troublesome, but really wants to be punished. Now, I'd have ZERO issues playing a dom, considering what I do. But that, in itself, is the issue. How would I punish her, in a way that she'd live to enjoy it? Unless I just let the rage itself be her punishment. I'm sure it would be for some. Azazel'll be quite useful it seems. Hell, she might be able to find that arachnotron factory. Cerb'd be cuddly, Modeus would almost be the sweet masochist, I think, if being romantic towards her counted as domination._

Just then, Pan pipes up. "Next up, Justice, our former High Prosecutor. One you might enjoy." _Now why would that be?_ He thinks as he gets to the next arena. _Wait, is that?_ He thinks as he rushes towards a red glow. _It's rip and tear time!_ He thinks just as he feels the energies of the berserk powerup flood his body, immediately taking it out on a nearby imp by tearing him in half. _That's the good stuff, right there,_ he thinks and continues running around, ripping and tearing until the berserk is done, then shifting back to his weapons. _If only the Ripatorium had options to dispense the powerups. Because sometimes, I just have to destress._ Once they're all dead, the respective door opens, and another sharply dressed demon girl with large sunglasses walks out.

"Finally, I'm out of there. Bet you didn't leave any for me huh?" She asks, seeming to glance to his left. "If you wanted to take me out on a date, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment," she says with a smirk. _Wait, is she...._ He waves his hand over her face, to no reaction. "Somehow, I'm guessing you did the hand in front of the face thing? That's a common thing they all do. Yep, I'm blind. But even I can see why kids love their Cinnamon Toast Crunch," she says while pointing fingers in the cool way.

_Is she the Fonz now? Still, I COULD see me liking her. If it wasn't for the blindness, I'd say she belongs on a motorcycle._ He could almost see it now, her crusing on a highway, possibly on a Harley. _But even if she can't, I'd see her in a passenger seat of a convertible, top down._ It'd likely be one of her ideal dates, to cruise down a highway, maybe PCH, in some old, classic convertible, maybe a Mustang from the 1950's, or maybe a 'Vette, restored to what it was. Likely with the radio blaring. _Likely stops would include a beach or so._

He could imagine her in a bikini, and a surfboard too, as she seemed the type. _Outside of that, would likely enjoy all the rock climbing, kayaking, and etc. And would likely enjoy bars too, where she'd likely out drink some men, enjoy pool, and more. By night, she'd likely enjoy looking at the stars, from said convertible, likely with both of us in the back seat. And eventually, she'd want on my lap. Oh, something tells me she'd be the kind who'd want me to make her scream._

That last thought, almost causes some nervousness. It had been so long, multiple human lifetimes, he doubted his skills in that department. _This rate? I'd be a 2 pump chump. Or worse, blow it before things get really started._ Though he was sure she, or any of the others, would...be impressed if they saw. He didn't think too much of it way back when, it did the job. But it was a change he noticed, once, after his time in the Divinity Machine.

_I mean, damn, I grew. And not just in height either. Though of course, there is a chance it helped me there too. I have unlimited stamina in a fight. Next thing I know, it'll turn out I have unlimited stamina in other areas too._ "I've heard you're the silent type." Justice says as the portal begins to open. "Oh, and for the record, I don't blame you, even though my current condition is your fault. You were avenging your rabbit." _Wait, how is she my fault?_ He thinks as she heads through the portal.

_Ah, it's a shame many of those things no longer exist. PCH is probably in ruins, all the old cars are likely rusted heaps, and beaches are probably not the best anymore. If they all did, it'd almost make me want the Fortress to have a garage, with some portal mechanism so I could drive them. All the classic cars. And maybe, at this rate, a shortbus. Or maybe I'd need a full size one, one that all of them could fit in. I'd love to tour all the National Parks._

Oh, how he loved the Parks, and considered them, and all of nature, precious. _They better not have mined all the uranium out of the Grand Canyon. Teddy was right. "Leave it as it is. You cannot improve upon it. The ages have been at work on it, and man can only mar it." Hell, if I DID have a cult, it'd be one of the core tenents. Rip and tear the demons, attend to the needs of the innocent, protect the environment. Do all 3, and you'll find everyone that should be happy, is. Sure, the greedy would complain. But they'd likely get punished somehow, if they went overboard. I'd make sure nobody perverted things for themselves. Save the killing for demons, not for man. I wouldn't have any Crusades in my name, except against the demons. Nobody should have to suffer, except the demons. After all, the most well meaning religions of the past, have sadly been used for great evil. I wouldn't have that. Hell, if anyone got TOO greedy, or caused too much evil in my name, I'd see to them, myself. Somewhere public too, so all know why I'm...attending to them._

His mind goes back, to one of the old tabletop games he had played, long ago. He didn't remember much of the gameplay, but did of the lore. _It's almost like this is the 41_ _st_ _millenium, and I'm the God Emperor of Mankind. Except I have no plans to have my fate be a rotting corpse on a fancy throne, thank you very much. But anything else he did, that say, I'd be able to do? Sure, I'll go for that. I won't be fixing things with a touch though. Sorry Mechanicus, I'm not the Omnissiah._ He then gets an idea. _Hell, if that does become a thing, ladies could help, I think. Show that even some demons can be saved. And besides......I can't do it all. I might accept worship as a god, but I'm not a God with big G. Though somehow, I suspect that if there is one, I wouldn't be surprised if He and I end up talking, in the language of shells, bullets, rockets, and plasma. Still wouldn't accept a big G, even if those....negotiations came out in my favor._

His thoughts were interrupted by Pan, with many voices in the background. "Your Super Shotgun's namesake is next. Our former Queen. Though....I wouldn't blame you if you didn't come back with her." _Super Shotgun's namesake—Oh, you must mean the Lucifer's Bane name. So there's a real Daughter of Hell named Lucifer? And former queen? And why wouldn't I come back with her?_ He thinks as he puts some fresh shells into said weapon, heading deeper into Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's next! I'm glad all these ladies are done, so I can write HER chapter. Know your DOOM lore kiddies! Not that there's much.   
> Some things for context: PCH means Pacific Coast Highway. Which is what the name suggests. There's a good chance that if you're not a California native, you wouldn't know that, I don't think. Other things, I'll be happy to address if they come up.


	7. Lucifer's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one folks. And it should answer MANY questions you might have. Grab the tissues, this one may be a tear jerker.

Lucifer's Office, many thousands of years prior, in what would be known as the first Year of Hell's Doom, YHD.

"So how goes the fools' experiments?" Asked Lucifer, sipping from a wine glass, looking quite pleased with herself. "They're coming along boss. Soon, the UAC will mess up, and then we can send the Corrupted to conquer the mortal world!" Said her High Prosecutor, Justice. "Or at least for now, just Phobos and Deimos," she continued, peering over her glasses, eyes glowing with the power of the office. "What about resistance? We know they won't go quietly," Lucifer continued, almost as if bored. "Lots of marines, but nothing we can't handle. According to our sources, there's one guy getting sent to Mars as a punishment. Something about assaulting a surperior officer," said Justice with a chuckle. "But the armies are ready," she continues with a sip from her own glass. "To controlling the mortal realm!" She says, raising her glass. "To controlling the mortal realm," Lucifer answers, clinking her own against Justice's, before both of them drink. "Keep me posted."

A month or so later.

"We've done it!" Justice exclaims with glee. "The corrupted rule Phobos! And...." she points out the window, where in the sky of Hell, a giant rock floats. "We even captured Deimos too." "Impressive," answered Lucifer, "and how went the resistance?" "They're nearly all gone ma'am." Justice answers with excitement. "One marine left though, putting up a bit of a fight, but we'll get him soon enough." "Congratulations," says Lucifer, pulling a box out of a drawer. "As congratulations for an invasion well done." Justice opens it to find a pair of fingerless gloves, with HPJ on the cuffs. "Thank you boss!" She says, putting them on, then trying a few jabs with them. "Let me know when that marine is dead," says Lucifer, staring at her new prize moon. "You got it boss! From what we can tell, of all things, it's the one I told you about. The punished one." "I wonder what makes him so special," asks Lucifer, swirling her wine glass as Justice leaves.

"Boss, he's here," says Justice, coming in her office with sweat on her brow. "Who's here?" asks Lucifer with her back to the door. "That marine. He made it through the gateway, the one you wanted guarded by the Barons of Hell, and he's up there," she points to the floating moon. "He....made it past all your forces? They can't kill one man?!" Lucifer says angrily, causing Justice to back away, before Lucifer regains her composure. "No, it's fine. I have an idea. An ace in the hole. Especially as preparation for the invasion of Earth. Find out what you can, about this marine. Besides what we already know. Especially if he has any weaknesses. Especially family. Bring them here." "Y-Yes boss!" Justice says, leaving her office in a hurry. _He will pay,_ she thought. _He will learn the price of messing with Hell._

"Here's what I could find boss," Justice comes in, holding a rabbit. "I couldn't dig up anything else. Not even a name. Military seems to have classified all that. But he does have this rabbit, named Daisy, as a pet," she says, putting the quivering rabbit on Lucifer's desk. "Good, good. This isn't much of an edge, but it is an edge," Lucifer says, holding the rabbit. "Where is he now?" "He's fighting the Cyberdemon, and it looks like he'll win.," answers Justice, trying to keep calm. "Let me know if it looks like he'll defeat the Spider Mastermind. If so....." she glances down at the rabbit with a sadistic grin, "you get to sleep, forever, won't you?" Daisy recoils, as if in answer. "And go prepare for the Earth invasion. "It's already begun, in this guy's hometown. Figured I'd get it going when getting the rabbit," answers Justice. "Good. Now, keep eyes on that marine." "Yes boss," says Justice, leaving her boss's office. A short while later, something catches Lucifer's eye. Something was falling from Deimos, to the surface of Hell. "Is that....him?" she asks out loud, to nobody in particular, as what she suspects to be the annoyance of Hell leave her field of view. "Oh, you are going to pay," she says, squeezing the rabbit tightly in her gloved hands, but not enough to severely harm, or kill. Not yet.

"Boss, he's getting close," Justice comes into Lucifer's office in a panic. "Well then.....get a spike ready." Lucifer answers, holding the rabbit, and getting a knife out of her desk. "This, is what you get, for messing with Hell!" She says as she slashes the rabbit's throat. She continues to slash, even after its death, until the head is completely off. "Go mount this creature." She says, handing the remains to Justice, who grimaces, but complies. "I have a mess to clean," Lucifer says, cleaning the knife, and putting on fresh gloves, and wiping away the blood. "Filthy creature."

"Boss, he killed the Spider Mastermind," says Justice, coming into her office. "At this rate, I'm not surprised." Lucifer says, sipping her wine. "But Earth will soon belong to us," she continues. "Just make sure to mount that rabbit's head." "You got it boss," Justice replies, leaving to oversee the invasion.

"Well boss, it's nearly done. Some survivors trapped in a spaceport, but there's a forcefield preventing their ships from leaving," Justice comes in with a big grin. "And it seems that Marine is now in a drop pod, on his way home. He'll soon see it's too late." "Good, good," says Lucifer, "We will have it all soon."

"Er, boss? The humans escaped," Justice says later in a panic. "The forcefield? Deactivated. And by him, no less. He's been carrying around that rabbit's head, muttering 'Justice for Daisy.'" "Are you saying....you can't stop ONE MAN?!" Lucifer says angrily, the glass in her hand cracking. "Well, you better hope the Icon of Sin can. If he can't.....then you'll be known as Former High Prosecutor Justice," she continues with some venom. Justice gulps. Gaining the Sight of the High Prosecutor came with a cost, and that meant that losing the Sight meant losing all sight. "Y-yes boss," she says, leaving her boss's office. _He couldn't be.....could he? I hope not._ Lucifer thinks with a slight bit of worry. Oh, how the High Lords would be VERY upset, if it turned out he was.

Justice walks into her boss's office, looking like a condemned prisoner on the way to the gallows, taking off her glasses, and looking around, as if taking it all in for the last time. "The Icon's dead, isn't he?" Lucifer says, her back to her High Prosecutor. "Y-yes," Justice answers, seeming defeated. "Will it hurt?" She continues, biting her lip. "You've been good to me, so I'll try not to make it your fault. Besides.....honestly? I'm hoping he's not......." She trails off, Justice understanding. Lucifer pulls out what would resemble VR goggles, but with arcane runes, and puts it over Justice's eyes. Justice nods, but sadly, as the device activates, removing the Sight, and with it, her sight. Once it's done, she wimpers a bit, putting her sunglasses on. "It'll take....some getting used to," she says, as she feels her way out of the office, bumping into things. "Before you go..." Lucifer trails off, and hands her former High Prosecutor a cane. "Custom made. To help ensure there's no hard feelings. Besides.....if he is....who I think, I'll still need you. High Prosecutor or not." "Thanks boss—er, Lucy," Justice smiles, nodding, giving her former boss a hug, then using the cane to feel her way out. _So far, every time, he's been willing to go home. Thank the Primal Fire for that._ She thinks, hoping he always would.

12 YHD.

"THE MOTHER OF DEMONS RULES PHOBOS!" Lucifer's new High Prosecutor, Judgement, says, excitedly, but switches tones. "But...there's been a problem." "Don't tell me....the Annoying Marine, is busy killing everything?" Lucifer asks. "How did you—," Judgement's about to ask, before Lucifer finishes. "Know? Because it's always him," she says, swirling her glass. "It's ALWAYS him." _I hope he isn't.....who I think he is.._

"Let me guess, Mother of Demons is dead," Lucifer asks, when Judgement enters her office. "He stopped yet another invasion, and went home?" "The first part? Yes. But he sealed the portal, with himself inside. Now he's trapped in here with us! THE FOOL!" Judgement says excitedly. "Do what you can to force him out," Lucifer orders sternly, trying not to let panic show. "For all our sake's, get rid of him." _Oh no, he MIGHT be.....Hell's Doom._ Lucifer thinks as Judgement leaves her office.

"He found a way back. He's busy tearing through our forces, right now," Judgement bursts into her boss's office. "Keep trying. Get him out of here, I don't care where," Lucifer answers, only showing fear once Judgement leaves. _Oh no, he IS Hell's Doom! I think....She was right._ Her lip quivers. How could she have brought on this annoyance to Hell?

35 YHD

"He found a way out," Judgement says, seeming a bit exhausted. "Took him long enough." "What happened?" Lucifer asked, looking like she had been through her own version of Hell and back. "Found his way not to his universe, but some alternate world by the name of..." Judgement checks a note she made, "Argent D'Nur. Some world full of this mix of medieval and high tech. Anvils next to computers, and similar things." "This might be bad news for us," replies Lucifer, "as he'll likely tell them all about us, and they might want to fight us." "And these...Sentinels as they call themselves, aren't alone. There's a race of beings called Maykrs with them too, that the Sentinels worship as gods. Not much we know about them yet," continues Judgement. "Well, keep me posted," Lucifer says as Judgement walks out. _I hope this is the end of it._

43 YHD

She had learned more, in the years since discovering Argent D'Nur. The Marine had received training from the Sentinels, and his prowess was growing. A Sentinel priest had been sent to recover a portion of the Primal Fire, from which she and all her fellow Daughters of Hell, were born from, and had done experiments with it, one of those now flitting around Hell. Azazel, as the hybrid was called, was particularly fond of popping in anywhere she wanted, due to her ability to make portals anywhere. Especially since there was a barrier, that prevented demons from entering the Maykr home dimension, Urdak, and the Maykrs from entering Hell. And, she often played a nervous girl role, though she seemed far deadlier. Though it may not be a complete act. She had seen the hybrid cast some...interesting glances at her High Prosecutor. _At least the Lords of Hell seem pleased, at least for now._ Lucifer thinks.

49 YHD

The leader of the Maykrs, known as the Khan Maykr, had just made her an offer. Hell would get all the souls they could want. In return, Urdak would get some of Hell's energy. Lucifer had no desire to partake. It'd mean being under someone else's thumb. Playing by their rules. And she had standards. Sinners should be punished by their civilization's standards. Not another's. She refused the offer with a huff. "Only the Lords of Hell can boss me around, and they rarely do," she says to nobody, looking out a window.

55 YHD

Khan had gotten her wish after all. The High Lords of Hell had agreed with her. Lucifer was no longer the Queen, and there was going to be a civil war. The corrupted, vs the Daughters of Hell.

57 YHD

Here she was, her once grand office was now her prison. The other Daughters were captured as well, and from the sources she still had, even the hybrid was captured and bound too, having rebelled against her masters. But Judgement was different. She was brainwashed, and bound to a device of Urdak making, known as the Sin Machine, that also helped to keep Lucifer captive. Lucifer's capture spell was stronger, actively sapping life, unlike the rest of the Daughters. _The one consolation,_ she thought to herself, _is I still have abilities to know what's going on outside._ Not that it was much consolation.

63 YHD

Just when the situation couldn't get worse for Hell, it did. A rogue Maykr, known as the Seraphim, had taken the annoying Marine to a device of Urdak make, known as the Divinity Machine. And when the Marine emerged.....he had become superhuman. He had truly become Hell's Doom, and he slew demons with ease now. The Sentinels had given him a title, now spoken in hushed whispers by the Corrupted. "The Doom Slayer," she said out loud, shivers running down her spine. He was starting to ascend to myth for Hell, to become the Hell's Doom demons feared. He had become Hell's Doom, and some of the older demons, who remember his first visit to the Dark Dimension, counted the years since it, and there was a movement circulating to record Hell's calendar around his arrival. _Worse yet.....thanks to that thing, He may not die of old age. He might be immortal._ The thought caused further shivers down her spine.

78 YHD

There had been a civil war within the Sentinels. The ones who discovered that the energy powering their weapons came from the souls of their fallen at the behest of the Khan Maykr, and those who stuck by her no matter what. And of course, the Slayer had chosen the former side. One mission would've ended things, and had the Slayer's forces win. But they were betrayed by one of their own, one who sought new life for his son. Said son was resurrected as the Icon of Sin, and the squad invading Hell, to stop the machine feeding Urdak, was all defeated. Their mechs, and bodies, lay scattered about, all having slain many. But there was One who lived. "The D-doom S-slayer," Lucifer says with a shudder. Hell had mainly taken over Argent D'Nur, but HE remained. And HE had slain many, even a titan. A wretch, that she didn't know much about, had gifted him a mighty armor, from which many of his weapons came from, and thanks to the Divinity Machine, he drew strength from his fallen foes. One of his weapons even bore her name, though many didn't know it. "Lucifer's Bane," she said with a shudder, having heard the stories behind the weapon. 2 barrels of steel, spewing forth his hatred and his malice. A claw that brought Him closer to his enemies. He truly was Hell's Doom. And all Lucifer could do, was regret. _If I hadn't invaded Phobos, or killed that rabbit....this might never have happened._ She thought.

4,000 YHD

Demons were celebrating, as the Slayer had been captured, and sealed in a sarcophagus, having been lead to a trap. Yet there was one who wasn't, even as his sarcophagus was paraded throughout Hell. "Fools. This is no victory. This is a pause. What's asleep, can awaken. Even if he can't of his own accord, something will happen. The sarcophagus will be opened. And HE will awaken. And when he does....nothing will be able to stop him anymore." She says, her once noble suit now hanging loosely off of her. The years of spell had taken their toll, and she now looked like she hadn't eaten in forever, and had developed a cough too. If anything, she was dying, though very, very, slowly, and had streaks down her cheeks from crying, regretting her choices regarding the Slayer.

40,032 YHD

A new development, what looked like an exploration team, from a different Earth to the Slayer's own, exploring Hell, led by a giant robot. They had been here before, siphoning off some of Hell's energy, but now, they had found HIS tomb, and had brought HIM back. He hadn't been awakened yet, but it was only a matter of time. "Our reckoning is at hand," Lucifer says, slumped in one corner of her office.

40,036 YHD

It had happened. A new Hell invasion, triggered by one of the cultists of the new Earth, Olivia Pierce. This new Mars was overrun with the Corrupted, and all the humans lay dead or corrupted. All that remained was Olivia, the robot named Samuel Hayden, and....the Slayer, who the robot had woken up, to take care of the problem. "I told you all, he'd wake up. And he's coming for us all," she said, to nobody in particular, but in her head, to the Corrupted, as if they could/would listen, for Hell's Doom was once again upon them.

40,040 YHD

Hell had invaded this Earth, and once again, HE was working to stop it, even going up against former friends and brothers, and the Khan Maykr herself. "Serves you right Khan," said Lucifer, quitely, not having much energy to do anything but listen for what news she got.

Present

He had stopped this invasion, yet again, as he always had, as he always will. For what could stop the Slayer, really? Nothing could, and oftentimes, he grew more powerful because of it. But now, some sources were getting dark. She could no longer tell what was happening. _Wouldn't be that bad, to just die in here, alone, wasting away. Hopefully it's not too pain—_ her thoughts were interrupted, just then, by a weakened section of wall exploding open. _What in Hell...._ And that's when she saw. A giant suit of green armor, encasing a man that seemed to be as much rage as flesh, holding a shotgun that could only be Lucifer's Bane. "Please don't kill me!" She cried out, backing into a corner away from him, for there was only One this could be. "I'm sorry I invaded Phobos! I'm sorry I invaded your Earth! I'm sorry I killed Daisy!" she exclaims, starting to cry heavily, and curl up into a ball.

The Slayer looked at this new demon, a fury building in his chest. She had confessed to being the major source of pain in his life. She had confessed to Daisy's murder. By all accounts, she had to die, and by the weapon named after her, no less. He would have justice for Daisy. He raised his super shotgun, looking down its barrels at the demon. Yet, looking at her, something stirred in his chest. She didn't look right. She looked like she hadn't eaten in forever, all skin and bones. She looked sickly, and coughed frequently, deep coughing fits. She had been imprisoned for a long time. Maybe she was a demon, once. But....if there was any penance she had to pay for Daisy, she had paid it, and then some. No, he couldn't kill her. There was nothing left to kill. There was only one thing to do with her. He lowers his shotgun, putting it back in his pocket dimension, then extends his hand to her. "I forgive you."

"I forgive you," he had said, and she looked up at him with confusion, her red eyes meeting his through his visor, and she noticed his extended hand. _This has to be a trick,_ she thought at first, until she remembered, he's not one for that. Gingerly, she takes his hand, and he pulls her up, and into a hug, a tight hug, almost crushing. Fresh tears came to her, as she cried into the chest plate of his armor, and he stroked her head gently. It felt nice, but likely would've been nicer without the gauntlets. _He forgives me? The Slayer forgives me?_ She thought, almost not believing. Anything seemed possible if HE could forgive her. "Th-thank you....." She says, trailing off, "I'll repay you somehow." If the Slayer could forgive Lucifer, then maybe, just maybe, Lucifer could reconcile with.....Her, even if it was 90,000 years ago. Once she's had her fill of hug, she runs to her desk to grab some things. "But I can't leave yet! One more of us remains, and she's powering the spell keeping me here! My High Prosecutor, Judgement, is bound in a machine of Maykr origin, the Sin Machine, not far from here. Defeat it, and both she and I can be free." The Slayer seems to nod, pulling out Lucifer's Bane, and with one arm, gently nudging her behind him, as if to say "I understand, get behind me as this can get messy." She eagerly followed along, still in shock from what just happened. It was almost a dream. She knew some on this new Earth believed the Slayer was a god. If he was, he was one of great compassion, and great violence. _And if I have my way....all of Earth will know it. All of Earth will know his story. That's how I'll make it up to him. I'll renounce Hell. All hail the S-Slayer!_ She thought, some fear of him, brought upon by the thousands of years, remaining, as she followed him out, closer to the Sin Machine, and the final Daughter of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a whopper huh? To make up for the fact that in-game, Lucifer's easy to get, I gave her an assload of backstory.


	8. Leg Day With Some Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to Judgement! Yes, this chapter is a bit on the weaker side. I'll admit, a lot of my creative energy happened yesterday, with Lucy. So this one, MIGHT be lacking.

Lucifer followed along behind the Slayer as he navigated the corridors. He was intimidating, she would admit, (though that would be putting it VERY mildly), but there seemed to be methods to him as well. He possessed great rage, but also great discipline. He was made of the hardest metal, yet that metal had been forged. The fires of Hell had been his forge, and the Sentinels his blacksmith. And on top of that, he had been tempered and hardened in a machine of Maykr origin. If anything, he was the perfect warrior. Lucifer became so lost in thought, such was her awe, she didn't notice he had stopped at one point, just before a set of gates, and seemed to be glancing around, to find a solution. She looks around with him, before finding something. "Ah, I remember. This gate is something only a Daughter can open," she says, going over to the ominous glowing pedestal, though wincing. "Unfortunately.....", she continues as she pulls off a glove, "it takes a blood sacrifice." She puts her hand down on the pedestal, wincing as it pricks her hand, drinks some of her blood, then the gates start to open, slowly. After she pulls it back, he comes over and takes her hand in his, looking over it and seeming concerned. "It should be fine though, especially once the curse is broken." She says, almost in awe he's so worried. He does wipe away some of the blood though, before they both continue through. Ahead was a device of Maykr origin, the Sin Machine, and in what appeared to be a capsule of some sort, was another Daughter, this time with dark skin. "IGNITE THE SIN MACHINE!" A voice seemed to come out of everywhere and nowhere, as the Slayer jumped down. Lucifer found a spot nearby to sit and watch, as she was eager to finally see the one who had terrorized Hell for so long, at work. A morbid curiosity.

He landed on the strange machine, looking around. It started up, an ever-moving conveyor belt, with spikes that keep appearing on the trailing end, and vanishing on the leading end. _Well, this is interesting,_ He thinks as various demons spawn in. At some points, giant chains seem to rush in to attack him too. _So this one will require A LOT of movement. Well, looks like it's leg day._ But just then he realizes something else too. HE has an audience, for the first time, in a long time, since the days with the Sentinels. That meant he had to make sure she got the full experience. Once more, as the heavy metal blared through his helmet, he enabled external audio, so she could hear too. A pinkie charged him, and he got to work.

It was quite the amazing sight, watching the Slayer work. And the music blaring....is this what he heard during battles? _Not exactly something I'd have thought of, but I'll admit, it fits,_ She thought, watching him dance around the demons. She started to understand why Lucifer's Bane got its name, as the weapon tore through the Corrupted with ease.

The first stage of the fight ended, and more chains appeared, with green glowing weak spots, which he promptly punched, causing more anger from her High Prosecutor, and the second stage to begin. _Primal Fire, this is....much different than I expected,_ She thinks as the next wave starts to go down. "Is that a rocket launcher?" She asks out loud, her question soon answered by a revenant that takes 3 homing rockets to the face.

Soon, it was time for the third wave, which got even more brutal. _Is this what does him in?_ She wonders as he seems overwhelmed, at least until he pulled out a very large weapon. _Look at the size of that thing! How can one man even budge it, let alone lift it, or even use it?_ It was then that she realized what it was, especially once he fired it, a giant green ball soaring over everyone's heads, green tendrils from it zapping everyone in sight, turning them all into fleshy bits. _THAT'S the BFG? No wonder it's so feared!_

Soon, the 4th, and final, stage began, this one seemed even more overwhelming. _There's even a couple Marauders, and some Tyrants! How will he—_ just then, he pulled out another weapon, of seemingly Maykr origin, energy pellets leaving it. They make some short work of Marauders, but then that left the Tyrants. But then he reaches for his hip, pulling out what looked like a sword hilt, then ignites a red blade. _That's the Crucible! I've heard so much about it!_ She thinks, as he cuts down the Tyrants with ease. _Hell's finest Corrupted, and they are nothing to him. She was truly right._ Eventually, the Sin Machine starts to break down, and he sees an opportunity, as the pod seems to weaken from the rest of the machine. He makes his way up, and with his immense strength, tears it free of the machine. This causes the machine to further break down, revealing what looks like a crystal of some sort, as the source of its strength, which he also destroys with a punch. A wave of energy bursts forth, destroying the remnants, and Lucifer feels as if a burden has been lifted. _That's better, now eventually, I should recover._ She thinks as the Slayer opens the pod, pulling Judgement out, as Lucifer approaches.

"Wh-where am I?" Judgement asks, not sure. "You're back to yourself now," Lucifer explains. "And we can go somewhere....better, where you can recover. I need to as well," she admits, seeing a portal open. The Slayer gestures as if to say, "after you," while he throws Judgement over one shoulder like she's nothing. _Does he know where this goes?_ She thinks, as she heads through, the Slayer carrying Judgement right behind her.

She sees what looks like Sentinel architecture, and takes the form of a bridge of some kind, where all the other Daughters wait. "Lucifer?" Pandemonica asks, catching her before she completely falls. "And is that Judgement?" She looks towards the Slayer, carrying the unconcious High Prosecutor. "Looks like you all need rest," Modeus says, coming forward. "Unfortunate you don't....have anywhere suitable," she says towards the Slayer, "Where should we put them?" Lucifer smiles a bit, feeling safe for the first time in a long time, and lets all the years catch up, as she passes out.

It was a good question, where to house them all. And the Slayer had no immediate answer. One could maybe go in his chair in his room, but the other girl....he'd likely have to improvise something. Or at least that was his initial thought, until Azazel spoke up. "I've recovered some, and could open some portals. At least some local ones, not sure I can cross dimensions yet. Shall I investigate to find some unused beds in ruins, or even cots or the like?" She asks, as if waiting for orders. The Slayer responds with a nod, and she goes to a console.

"Seraphim, are you able to help?" "This ship has no ability to scan for what you're looking for, not directly, but there are some old furniture stores that may have something intact," Dr. Hayden replies, not seeming to notice/care he was called Seraphim.

Azazel nods, notes down some locations, then vanishes in a portal, reappearing after half an hour. "Just some mattresses for now," she says, pulling 2 out of her pocket dimension. "But they'll do. And some blankets and pillows," she continues, and the other girls rest Lucifer and Judgement on them. "We've got this Mr. Slayer, we can watch over them," Azazel continues, as the others gather round. "Except I won't be watching," Justice says with a slight grin, earning her a few groans. "Just trying to defuse tension is all. I'm worried too."

"Once they're awake, we all should talk," Pandemonica says. "A meeting about what to do now. Not just to help us move in, but the greater situation at large." _True,_ he thinks. _I'd want to help humanity rebuild. And I suspect that I'm not done protecting them either._ He does however, take the opportunity to relax a bit, while the others recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now he has the full main cast! Now, in a way, comes the next phase(s) of the fic, what to do now. Even I haven't fully figured out all of that. Some? Yes I know. But to the end? Not a chance. You could say, that if I'm the Youtube buffer bar, and you all are the watched bar, you're catching up to me, and would have to worry if I lag.


	9. The Council of the Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this might be a weak one too, but, is also here to hopefully lay some groundwork for the future.

A week later, all the girls had recovered, and were gathered around in the Fortress's bridge. There were some salvaged chairs for everyone to sit in, and a lot of other furniture besides, though the Slayer wasn't pleased, as he felt it was stealing, but was talked into it, considering how their owners were likely dead, and those who did live probably would be grateful anyways. Rooms had yet to be handed out, and there was some concern over the space, as the Fortress was organized pretty much just for business, and didn't have much room for pleasure. But there was more to discuss too. The future of the Daughters, humanity, and the universe as a whole. So all in all, many futures to discuss.

"I'll start," Lucifer begins. "Let's get one thing out of the way. Hell is no longer ours. The Maykrs corrupted it, and the High Lords only wanted to go along with it." "I've heard you mention them, but who are these 'High Lords?'" Azazel asks, pen and paper in hand. "Well, good question. The simple answer is I have no idea. Beings of such power that they are the true rulers of Hell. I technically only ruled on their behalf. That's about all I can say for sure. An analogy that humans would understand, is that if I was a Queen, they would be more like Illuminati of Hell," she says, causing some murmurs around the room. "I think I was the only one who knew the truth, and even then, I still don't know much. Orders came more in the form of a communication stone, and VERY rarely. I've never met them. I'm not even sure if it is a them, it could be just one, for all I know. They may not even have a physical form, and/or for all we know, exist IN Hell. They could be outsiders, for all I know."

"That sounds familiar," answers Azazel, "I have heard there might be a similar such being for Urdak, one above the Khan Maykr." The Slayer starts nodding with this, causing multiple eyes to turn to him. "You're sure there is?" Azazel asks with wide eyes. The Slayer responds by messing with a nearby panel, until on the hologram, the one that normally displays Earth, changed. He had downloaded the footage from his helmet cam into the system before, and was now fast forwarding it to the Khan's death, then hit play. "You have broken the holy seal of Urdak! Your transgressions here will jeopardize all of Creation..." the former ruler of Urdak said, just before she died, causing some around to cringe. "That's what she looks like under that mask? Sure she isn't Corrupted?" asks Pandemonica. But it was what happened next that really shocked. Everyone watched as the orb of light flew out of Khan's chest, and into the sky, and a mysterious voice saying "Nooo!" before the Slayer pauses the video.

"Well, that makes it clear. There IS someone above the Khan in Urdak," Lucifer says, then turns to the Slayer, "Your work, isn't done yet," to which he nods, having thought that himself. "And to think, they did it all to save their own world," Justice says. "Leeched off of other worlds to save theirs. To stop theirs from dying." The Slayer shakes his head, and rewinds the footage, showing when he first arrived. But moreover, what he heard as well. A haunting piece from his music generator, causing shivers all across the room. "That's not something you'd play for a dying world. Urdak, is dead," Malina comments, everyone else agreeing. "Urdak is fully dead. Hell is overrun, ruled by the Corrupted," Lucifer says. "Besides, do you all really want to go against.....him?" she continues, gesturing towards the Slayer. "The best answer? Is to stay here, and support him. However, we can, and, we have to renounce Hell." She continues, pulling off the black spiked headband she wore as if it were a crown, and was getting ready to snap it in half, until an idea came.

"Actually, would you like to do the honors? As your way of accepting us?" She asks the Slayer, handing him the headband. He responds by holding it high as he snaps it in half, showing it around so all can see. "Then we should renounce the title too," Judgement says. "We're not Daughters of Hell. We're Daughters of the Slayer!", to which the Slayer shakes his head.

"I thought you accepted us?" Pandemonica questions, to which he nods. "But then, why aren't we Daughters of the Slay—oh, I get it," she finishes. "It's the name you don't like. You want something other than that," to which the Slayer points and nods. "And I think I know why," Justice says with a bit of a grin. "If so, it'd mean in the future we'd all end up calling him daddy," which causes some blushes all around, especially Modeus, exclaiming "That's lewd!" "And you're not into that, are you? Or at least, not if we ALL did it?" To which the Slayer gives a slow nod. "Which means we need to invent a new name," Cerberus says in triunison. Everyone starts pitching in ideas, almost all at once. "Slayer's Rescued?" "No, that doesn't fit." "Slayer's Graces?" "No, not that." They bicker back and forth, until Judgement says, "We, are all, Doomchosen." "That works," Lucifer says. "Doomchosen," she says slowly, as if trying it out, some others doing the same. _Doomchosen does seem to fit,_ the Slayer thinks.

"Then I'll join up too," Azazel says, tugging at the halo floating over her. "This thing is supposed to be a sign I'm with Urdak, yet for some reason, I'm not supposed to remove it, and it seems....I can't," she says, giving up after a few minutes. The Slayer responds by coming over to her, and with his might, tugging it away from over her head, then breaking it too. An energy seems to radiate from her for a bit, before it fades. "Wow....I feel...good!" She says, everyone else looking in concern. "I feel stronger, for some reason. And not just that, but like there's more I can do. Powers I didn't have before." "That thing must've been some kind of restraint," Lucifer says, looking at the halo fragments. "Maybe, you were TOO powerful for the Khan, feared your rebellion, and thus..." "Seems plausible," Azazel answers. "There's more to discuss too. How do we help Earth? And ourselves, here?" Pandemonica says. "Sure, we can clear out some rooms, but they're not the biggest. And it's JUST bedrooms. There's no other living spaces, save the Slayer's mancave." Lucifer thinks to herself for a bit, before sighing, "there is one, who could help. Help expand the Fortress, and Earth rebuild." "Are you referring to who I think you are?" Justice asks.

"Yes. We need to rescue the last of us. We need to rescue Beelzebub."


	10. Council of the Slayer, continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I ended it where I did last time, for the sake of cliff hanger and all that. And I wasn't completely sure where things would go.

"There's nobody else in Hell similar to you," Hayden answers after a few minutes.

"She's not in Hell. She's somewhere else. The Abyss," Lucifer answers. "The Great Fly, as she's known, was one of Hell's best architects. But, she led a rebellion, about 90,000 years ago. So after a great battle, she was sealed, in the Abyss. And it's been so long, that I've forgotten how to reopen the portal. However...she is not fully lost to us," she says, pulling out a black crystal. "This is the necessary component, a piece of the Abyss capable of homing in on its home dimension. But everything else, is lost."

The celestial locator in the center of the bridge starts to rise. "I can likely do the rest," Hayden says, "with the technology aboard this ship."

"My thoughts exactly," Lucifer says, dropping the crystal in, before it lowers, and Hayden goes silent while he starts to run calculations.

"In the meantime, we CAN do things here too. Sure, they need clearing out," Lucifer continues while glancing at them all, who they all nod, "but we can assign rooms. I think I'd enjoy the port tower. Come to think of it, Beel might enjoy the starboard, especially with that under section, if she used it as a lab for some of the other experiments she does." The rest of the girls figure out rooms.

"There's another thing," Pan says, playing the final ARC message. "The lady says many look to you for answers. And your whereabouts, are unknown. We could give both," she says towards the Slayer, who nods. "Thing is, what do we say? What answers do we give?" He responds by playing a few segments of helmet cam footage, mainly people talking to him, like the Khan Maykr, and the priests. As well as some choice codex segments, mainly the story of the Sentinels, especially regarding him.

"Hmmm, that might be a good start. See how they handle new information. What about us?" Pan continues. He then includes more footage of their rescues, logs, and etc. "Let me, I'll compile these all into something coherent. I'll even let them know I'm doing it on your behalf." The Slayer nods.

"Unfortunately, deciphering this crystal seems to be beyond my capabilities," Hayden interrupts. "But there is one who could. We need VEGA back."

"I volunteer to go retrieve him," Azazel perks up. "Urdak correct?" She asks, which Hayden confirms, and then she salutes, and vanishes into her own portal.

"Some would say the rest of us need to do things here too," Modeus says. "I mean, look at Misses Useful over here," she continues, gesturing towards Aza's empty chair, Pan, Lucy, and Judgement, Pan busy composing messages for ARC.

"We'll find something. Although....do you all mind still reporting to me?" She asks, everyone that isn't the Slayer all saying they don't mind, as it'd seem natural anyways.

"Maybe we don't have to. Not yet," Justice says. "Maybe the job we're right for will come to us."

"True," Lucy says, just as Pan finishes her messages, gesturing the Slayer over to proofread. It's all there, his story, full truth about the invasion, and more. Even the girls, and how they mean humanity no harm. And it all ending with "On behalf of the Doom Slayer, this is his Voice, Pandemonica."

The Slayer points to the voice part, then shakes his head. "What? I thought having a title would be a good thing," Pan says, even as the Slayer highlights it, and begins to type. Once he finishes, the last line reads "On behalf of the Doom Slayer, this is the Doomspeaker, Pandemonica."

"Doomspeaker...." Pan says, as if trying out the title for herself. "That is a title so metal...."

"A guitar riff should spontaneously play," Justice says with a grin.

"I think I would've said something else, but Doomspeaker fits. I"ll take it," Pan continues with a sadistic grin.

"Then what if I was....a Doomguard?" Judgement asks. "Close to my old job, and could let me....use these," she says brandishing her claws. "To tear the Corrupted apart! And, use the batons too." The Slayer responds by nodding at first, causing a fist pump on Judgement's part, but then shows her the Codex entry from when he first met the Sentinels. And how his war cry was "Rip and Tear." Then even goes on to show what's become his full command. "Rip and Tear, until it is Done." He then finishes by extending his Doomblade, holding it next to one of her batons, then retracting it.

"Oh.....I get you. Rip and Tear," she smirks. "Oh, I so can't wait to try out that Ripatorium of yours," She says excitedly.

"Just don't enjoy it TOO much," Modeus comments. "Else you'll.....end up having other things you'd want him to fulfill. Maybe even then and there, amongst the corpses." Judgement almost stops in her tracks, blushing.

"That won't happen!", she exclaims a bit too loudly.

"Sure it won't," Modeus says with a wink.

"Doomblank titles would suit the rest of us too," Justice says with a grin. "It's way too metal and fitting. Not that I know what people would get."

"I do agree with the Doom theme," Lucifer says, "and the fact I don't know what we'd each get. Doomhand, for me maybe? Doom Queen?"

"Either/or could work," Malina comments. "And who knows how long Azazel'll be, collecting that AI. Speaking of....no wait, SHE should get the Doomhand title. Or something similar," she says, with a pause as if a lightbulb went off.

"Well, we do have a lot to think about. And to see how the people react to your message," Pandemonica says. "But hey, at least you don't have to get busy killing every Corrupted you meet, right?" She says towards the Slayer, who nods. "And, from what I've seen, Malina and Justice would both enjoy your current room."

"Oh my, shipping already?" Justice says with a grin. "Think Malina and I would enjoy sharing—"

"No, I didn't mean in that way," Pan says, blushing, but also a bit sadistic. "I meant as in, Malina would enjoy his PC's," she says to Malina, "and you would like the guitars on his wall," she says to Justice.

"Hold up. Guitars?!" Justice says excitedly.

"Yes, but the sad thing is it's JUST guitars. No music books, amps, or any of the like. It seems they're just there to look cool. One looks like it was made of flesh and bone. Another has a body made of Argent energy, and looks like an axe, but not the same type Marauders have. Third...looks similar to his suit?" Pandemonica says, gesturing towards the Slayer. "No idea if they work though. But I'm sure you're willing to try them out."

"Yep! Malina, come on, we have a room to check out!" She says, almost dragging Malina by the wrist towards the Slayer's room. _Oh, I really hope nothing gets destroyed,_ he thinks as he watches them leave, other girls leaving to do their own things, mostly to clean out rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Doomblank titles. Some I actually came up with yesterday, like Doomspeaker, but decided that fit Pandemonica specifically, but not everyone as a whole. If you can come up with Doomblank titles, feel free! Doesn't matter who for, just anything that can start with Doom.


	11. A Day in a Life with Demon Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for the wait, had to take a bit of a break to figure out where things would go. And I'm still not sure of everything, I'll admit. But, ideas are welcome.

The next day, the Fortress had been a hive of activity. All the rooms that had been used as reward rooms had been cleared out, and where possible, what was in them reused. Anything that couldn't, was being sent through a portal, to just outside of the sun, so it would burn up. _Because I am an environmentalist, and to me, even the vacuum of space counts in that regard,_ the Slayer had thought. And just outside the sun was a good place, as it'd all burn up anyways. Each girl was busy doing something, so the Slayer thought he'd go and check in. Besides, the music generator was playing something upbeat, but calming. Much different than the usual heavy metal he's used to hearing. And it called this track "Luminescent." _Who first?_ He thought, deciding he might pick at random.

Pandemonica was sitting in an office chair in the command center, tapping on the various screens. "Listen to this," she says, tapping the display that usually shows ARC messages.

"Attention, this is an ARC broadcast, but fear not, this is not about another demon invasion. However, it is a long broadcast. In our last broadcast, we mentioned how many look to the Slayer for answers. And that his whereabouts were unknown. However, both those questions have been answered. Yesterday, we receievd a transmission, originating from what we now know as the Fortress of Doom, that has given plenty of answers, to both questions. Starting with the simple answer, it appears that the Slayer has made his home, onboard a space station of inhuman origin, known as the Fortress of Doom, orbiting the Earth. From this Fortress, the Slayer can open a portal to anywhere he wishes, be it Earth, Mars, Hell, and beyond. He has even provided the details of the Fortress's orbit, and you can find his orbit path, on our website, should you wish to be able to look up, and see him once he passes over, as many likely will after this terrible tragedy. Now for the complicated part, it seems there was more to this invasion then what we knew, and more to the Slayer than what we know. According to the reports that he himself has sent, the Slayer is from Earth, but not our own. It seems Hell itself intersects with multiple parallel universes, multiple Earths, and the Slayer is from one of them. Before he became the Slayer, he was once an ordinary marine, who became known as 'Doomguy,' sent to Mars as a punishment for assaulting a surperior officer. But fear not, this was done because the Doomguy's commanding officer at the time, had ordered him to fire upon civilians. So it would seem the Slayer's heart has always been with civilians, from the beginning. The UAC of his dimension opened a portal to Hell, causing demons to infest their facility on Phobos. Doomguy was the only survivor of all the marines present, and he alone pushed back the demons, killing the Spider Mastermind in the process. Immediately afterward, he had to fight off a second invasion from Hell, this time on Earth. Many innocents were lost, including his very own pet rabbit, Daisy. Daisy's revenge became Doomguy's sole motivator as he battled his way into Hell again, and slew the Icon of Sin. After a third Hell invasion of Phobos, Doomguy haad decided to seal the portal from the inside, trapping himself in Hell with the demons. This is where things get truly interesting. Eventually, the Doomguy made his way to a world unlike any other, a world known as Argent D'Nur, homeworld of a people quite similar to humans, but from a culture standpoint, very different. Also there was a race of beings that they served, known as the Makyrs. Here Doomguy was further trained, and the Sentinels, as they are known, learned of Hell. Doomguy rose through their ranks with ease, killing more and more demons with each visit to Hell. At one point, one of the Makyrs, known as the Seraphim, put the Doomguy in a device known as the Divinity Machine, which seemed to have increased his strength, and speed, as well as bestowed the ability to draw strength from his enemies. It was at that point, that he became the Doom Slayer, and he continued to campaign against Hell. But tragedy struck, for the Sentinels had learned that the Makyrs, the gods they served, had formed a deal with Hell. Hell would get all the souls they could ask for, while Urdak, the home dimension of the Makyrs, would gain some of their energy. A civil war happened amongst the Sentinels, between those who wished to rebel against the Makyrs, and those who were loyal. The Slayer chose the former. At one point the rebels were betrayed, killing nearly all of them. But the Slayer survived. He fought Hell for centuries, all on his own, receiving his Praetor suit along the way. However, the demons captured him and sealed him away. Millennia passed, and the rest, everybody knows. What was unknown however, was that the most recent invasion was a result of the Khan Makyr, urging Hell to invade Earth so she could use human souls to power Urdak. She was the mastermind behind it all, even the resurrection of the Icon of Sin. Yet she has died, by the Slayer's hand. We here at ARC are still processing this information, and we are sure you will too, after hearing this. More information may likely come, and you can submit questions, at our website. We here at ARC would like to thank the Slayer, for everything, as he has also told us that he can hear our broadcasts. One final thing: There are different demons, that take the form of human girls, that the Slayer rescued from Hell. They have now allied themselves with him, and have had nothing to do with the invasion. We may hear more from them, as well."

"Wow, I didn't expect them to make something that long," Pandemonica says. "But all the other airwaves are busy too. Lots of crises of faith. Lots of people who wish they could talk to you. And lots of debates over what it'd mean, to have things like Urdak, or your Earth, exist. That'll likely keep them busy for years, maybe centuries even. But that's all here, though other girls likely have things you'd want to check up on." The Slayer nods, and goes to find another girl.

Modeus was tucked in her room, reading, and listening to the logs left by Dr. Richardson. "Someone got horny, thinking of you, especially with that last log," she says as the logs play. "And from what I've heard on the airwaves, she's not the only one. Seems many others would want to pray to you. Worship you. Etc. Almost makes me wonder, what would it be like, to be the one they listen to?" She says, then in a different tone, "and, I've been browsing the online library, this romance stuff of yours is quite kinky. Maybe I've been doing it wrong all this time," she continues. "They have more right?" The Slayer nods, also pointing out all the old movies as well. _I hope she doesn't go for the super cheesy,_ he thinks, as she gets absorbed with romance stuff.

Cerberus were all looking at other computers, browsing things from Earth's history. Mainly, anything nature related. Each browsing a different scene. _Well, advantages of a hive mind, triple the work._ "Earth was beautiful before the invasion!" they say. They start listing off places they'd like to visit, including many national parks, as well as other places of natural beauty. "But what we don't understand....is why would the humans ruin it? Why build over it? Why not leave its beauty alone?" _You and me both. Or should I say, that makes four of us?_ "We have to get it back to what it was! Become some of those....people that protect the wilderness! Rangers!" They all say in unison. Slayer was immediately hit with the mental image of the 3 of them in standard National Park ranger outfits, complete with ears sticking out of their hats. _Now that'd be almost too adorable. And hey, kindred spirit in the idea of protect the environment. If this Earth DOES end up worshipping me, obeying my commands and all that, well I now know who'll enforce the nature bit in my stead. My....Doomrangers. Yes, that fits very, very well._ They keep chattering all about what they'd do to restore the environment, even as the Slayer pats their heads, then goes to check on Malina.

Malina was in his room, checking out his games. "Woah, you have....everything, here. Lots of the old classics, and some of the ancient classics here," she says, looking at the older computer. Do you have all the classic games?" The Slayer nods. "Now what you really need is some of the old consoles from over a century ago. Maybe there's still a working Nintendo Switch. You might enjoy Animal Crossing: New Horizons. A nice way to destress after.....work." She explains. "Plus, I think you'd enjoy Isabelle." _I've heard of the series. Maybe never thought much of it, but, the plus is it's not one of those survival games. Too much to worry about._ He nods, then goes to check on her sister.

Zdrada was in one of the airlocks, having a smoke. "Everyone's so useful around here. It's almost sickening. Yet....it also means there's no room for me. Nothing obvious. I mean, I could help Justice with her band thing, learn Argenta magic, or....I have no clue," she says. "And even smoking is difficult as well....can't smoke outside, can I? And, while I'll admit, I'd normally want to provoke you to punish me....I want to be able to live as well," she says as well, with a sigh. "Go on, go see what others are doing," she says with a defeated huff.

Azazel seemed to be creeping around all the other girls, taking notes and even stealing glances, but snapped to attention when the Slayer came around. "Well, I rescued the Father, and he and Samur are working together to open the portal to the Abyss. I have also taken a few liberties. I'm working on a way to see if it's possible to transport the Argent pool here, the one from which the Crucible got its power. There's one more thing as well. I've heard about Daisy. And I have seen a rabbit fitting her description around, always out of reach. I've been trying to locate, and capture her, so she can come home. But....she always gets away. I'll let you know when I have her, but....I'm taking a break right now," she explains. "And....I think coming to terms with myself. A side that the Khan Makyr would've never allowed. I think.....I like girls. Maybe even prefer them to boys. Though.....I could see myself making an exception," she says, glancing up and down at the Slayer. "Rumors abound that you could pass for one of Earth's Greek gods. Ares would be my guess," she says with a smile.

Justice was in a corner, practicing on one of the Slayer's guitars. "These are awesome. But I can tell they haven't been used. They were way out of tune. You know, it WOULD be awesome to start a band. Maybe do covers of all that metal you hear out there. And more. Just need to find the right people," she says. "And the equipment too, including music books. Speaking of...," she grins at this part, "The smart ones have been trying to figure out a way for me to see. Even if it's not in the traditional sense. Which will be awesome. I'd be like Toph, or something." She continues on about music related things as the Slayer goes to check on the last two girls.

Lucifer was looking over a clipboard, taking inventory of what was and wasn't there. "So, it seems we'd need more computers. And ways to hook them into the main power grid. And some running water too, along with all the remodelling that'd have to happen. Many of us want a bathroom, even if it becomes some large group one. We're actually comfortable sharing in that regard. And some would say that you need something too. I bet it's been a whilesince your last shower. That armor must smell bad," she says, crinkling her nose. "And I've heard the reports, that some have found uses, some haven't. We have to decide at some point. Judgement is....downstairs, enjoying that. She might enjoy it if you were there with her," She chuckles. "And possibly, at one point, a bit TOO happy." The Slayer takes the hint to go check on her.

Judgement was busy in the Ripatorium, punishing the demon prisoners. "Nice to have you here," she says as the Slayer gets to work with her. "Quite the ordeal here, though I'm sure for you, this is cardio. Just need an option to dispense berserk and we are ROCKING down here," she says with glee as her claws impale demons. "A control panel for variables, and this becomes stress relief as much as it is for practice." Once done, the 2 head through the portal, back up. "Now that was amazing," she says with glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Zdrada. You have to feel bad for her.


	12. Swatting a Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. A certain visual novel based around RWBY was so good, it took all my time for a whole week. Yes, I'm that weak to good visual novels. It's happened before.

The day came when it was time to rescue Beelzebub. "Now she might take her great fly form at first. And she did bring some of the Corrupted with her. Though she may have managed to create more, from the void itself. As well as further corrupt those she brought with her," Lucifer explains while the Slayer is preparing. "And yes, she may not come quietly. Not at first. You might have to.....smack her around a bit, in your style, before she submits. I'll be coming with you though," she explains.

"I still remember the day I beat her up," Justice says with a grin. "It was a glorious fight."

"But what wasn't was what she said just before we shoved her through the portal," she says as she remembers with a shudder.

50,000 YBHD

"You think you've stopped Hell's demise? You think you've stopped the greatest threat Hell will ever face?" Beelzebub had said angrily, still half out of the portal, but being slowly dragged into it. "A greater threat will come. One Hell cannot defeat. You prey on enough mortals, and one day, one will get pissed off. One will come, seeking to end Hell. One will forsake their entire life, to become Hell's Doom!" She finishes with flair, just as she's finally sealed away. "Hell's Doom? What do you think she means?" Justice asks.

"No idea. Hopefully just rantings of a crazy fly." Lucfier answers.

Present

_So, I was prophecised?_ The Slayer thinks as Lucifer recounts the story. "So, you all will stay here, hold the fort. Slayer and I will go through the portal. I'll try to talk her down, but if she won't listen..." The Slayer responds with the same kind of slow cock of his shotgun he gave when he threatened Deags Grav and Ranak.

"Oh, I think I know that!" Justice says. "Isn't that Slayerese for 'I will swat this fly so hard, nobody will know what she originally was'?" She continues, causing a few chuckles around the room. "Fast cock means 'it's punishment time, demons have to die right now.'" Even the Slayer allowed himself a small smile. _They've come to know me that well huh?_

"The portal is ready," VEGA says, the activation stone glowing, which the Slayer pushes, causing the portal mechanism to fully activate, as he and Lucifer head through.

What surrounds them is nothing but the darkest darkness the Slayer had ever seen. Or rather, not seen. It seemed to be a bit on the suffocating side, but he could shrug it off, as his perpetual rage could have him shrug off anything. He wasn't sure of, well, anything here, not even what he was standing on. "Now, she should be here, somewhere. It IS a big place," Lucifer says, glancing around, but then a buzzing begins to sound, along with some sounds that seemed familiar to the Slayer, but distorted.

"Why are you here Lucifer?" A voice seemed to ask from the darkness. "Eternity in the Abyss wasn't enough? Had to come torment me some more?" It continues. "And who is this you brought with you? Cowering behind a mortal now? Going to make him fight your battles for you?"

"I am here, because I need you. I'm willing to bury that hatchet. If you won't come peacefully....he'll force you. For he is the Hellwalker, the Unchained Predator. Or better known as, the Doom Slayer. He is what you predicted, so long ago. He is the Doom of Hell and beyond."

"Oh really?" The voice answered, seeming to chuckle. "This is it? I had said that mostly to unnerve you. But you claim he's the real deal? Tell you what...." she says, this time materializing in her giant fly form, in what looks like an arena, surrounded by smaller demons that resemble the Corrupted the Slayer knows, but they look like darker versions of. As well as some new ones the Slayer had never seen before, some resembling flies. "Let's see if he's as good as you say he is!" She, and all the demons near her, attack.

It was tough work, he had to admit. Shadow cacodemons needed to digest a few grenades before the ocular removal could happen. Shadow revenants seemed to have shadow weapons too, where his normal variety had UAC cybernetics. But, while the demons were tougher, it meant nothing to him. He even got hits on Beelzebub, who screeched in pain when hit. It was quite the long fight. Multiple stages as well. It was a good thing demon bodies disintegrated, or else they would've been a hazard due to all the piling up. It was also a good thing that his rage carried him past exhaustion, as it was quite the long fight. This was one difficult fly to swat.

But eventually, the fly did eventually give in. "Ok, you win!" She said, in deep pain. Then the fly started to transform, into another girl, this time in a full red suit, but still with the fly motif. "Ok ok, you win. What is it you wanted?" She asks with some winces.

"Help us fix up his Fortress," Lucifer responds. "And you can then live with us. Much has happened since your banishment. I'll explain it all back home."

"You call this mortal's place home?" Beel asks with a laugh, though pained. "Who IS this mortal? And before you go on your same rant as before, that wouldn't tell me much." _She considers it home now? That's almost sweet._ The Slayer thinks as the portal starts to open. "That's the way out? It'll be nice, after so long in there," she says as she heads through, followed by Lucifer, then the Slayer.

"Wow....this is an interesting place," Beelzebub says looking around. "And I see you're all here!" She says, glancing around at everyone, looking at her. "Well....I'll need some time to recover from that beating," she says, still wincing. "And I can see some of the problem," she continues looking out the main window at the starboard tower, and the hole in its roof. "However....I'll need to get familiar with the place. Or anything I try will just look ugly. And....." she looks at Lucifer. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do. Especially about....him. Fill me in while I recover?" She asks, hobbling off with help to a bed.

"Oh, I will," Lucifer says as she helps her along. "It's the 41st millennium of Hell's Doom after all. 40,000 years with him, and with me not in control for most of that. But that can wait," she says as Beelzebub lays in her bed. "Rest now, answers will come," she says as the fly already begins to sleep off the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now, the gang is all here. And, once this baby's done, I even have an idea for the next fanfic. In short? Imagine a typical isekai situation, however, the protagonist is in a state of flux. He'll shift between 3 different universes, instead of say, going to one and staying there. Much plotting has happened, more has to happen. All y'all might enjoy it. (Yes I'm a bit Southern. lol.)


	13. Extreme Makeover: Space Castle Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Beel gets to catch up on what goes on. And fix things up.

A few days later, Beel had recovered, all while being told all about Hell's troubles while she was gone. "That's crazy. Other realms? The High Lords dethroning you?" She had said. "And multiple Earths. That....is quite the story. And that's not to mention.....him. By the primal fire, I understand. Especially with what the humans think. No wonder they say he's a god." She was finally feeling better enough to wander around. "So, you say the starboard tower will be mine?"

"Yes, though it needs fixing. And...there's a secret room, underneath. Requires jumping out of the breach in the wall," Lucifer explains. "And the bridge to my own tower is broken as well. Plus some rooms need expansion."

"Quite the list," Beel says as she wanders around, seeming to take notes. "Hmmm, yes, I'm getting some ideas. But...." she taps a few screens on the bridge. "Bingo." On the screen was a set schematics for the Fortress. "And it seems you all are missing rooms as well. How does the guy even eat? Sleep? I saw exactly one room for him, not counting the Ripatorium. Which, in my opinion? I shouldn't touch. It serves its job well." She then starts to sketch out planned modifcations. "So, if he plays captain of this ship.....does that make you First Officer?"

"Pretty much," Lucifer explains. "Especially since....he's not the most talkative person." She gives a small smile. "Justice figured out some things though. It's all dependent on his looks, stares, glares, and even how he cocks his shotgun can be some indications."

Beel laughs a bit. "Well....at least from what you've said, he has quite the depth. Murders Corrupted like it's nothing, yet can forgive and care." She then smirks and leans closer. "So......what's he like in bed?"

"N-None of us have done that yet!" Lucifer says with a nervous blush. "I-I'm not even sure if he's fully interested or not!" She continues. "But it has seem like he's eyed us some, but...."

"It's hard to tell," Beel finishes. "A man who basically lives in that armor of his, and never talks, reading him, and his desires, is difficult. Or even impossible."

"Exactly. Though, if I had to guess.....he's lonely. I mean, a huge ship like this, all for one man? That's a bit too much. I think company'd do him good," Lucifer answers, just as Beel finishes her redesign sketches. "Going to walk me through some of the additions?"

"I was planning on it. I figured you'd want to approve before I began construction. Though, I will need that hybrid to fetch some things from the Abyss," Beel says, Lucifer nodding at the last part. "So, the aft rooms will get some expansions. That pool of water, cooling some of the systems? Possibly a bit of a hot tub. Nothing in there can hurt us, if what I can tell is correct. Well....for ordinary humans? Yes, it'd be a bit on the toxic side. But....for demons, a hybrid, and a man with enough rage he can slay the Icon of Sin twice with superhuman abilities? Yeah, nothing's hurting us," Beel continues. "As for additional rooms? Those I think are all going on the top aft level. A living room we could all hang out in, a large kitchen, dining room, and even a bathroom. I mean after all, we are nearly all girls. And we're not exactly prudes are we?" She chuckles. "And also a laundry room. And before you ask.....He would get his own stuff. I'm thinking that his room, might be a floor to itself. Accessible via that elevator, so he'd actually have to push a button there, instead of just riding it. His own bedroom, and quite the big one too. And a bathroom." The next part she says with a flourish. "You could call it, the Slayer's Chambers. The Doom Bedroom. Or even....the Inner Circle of Death."

"Inner Circle of...Ohhh, I get it," Lucifer says with a sigh. "Because that's 'where he resides.' I swear, everyone likes that girl and her logs a bit too much."

"Though, it might end up being the Inner Circle of Lust," Beel says with a chuckle. "I'd make sure the bed's big enough," causing another flustered look from Lucifer. "Bad fly! Don't make me swat you!"

"What if I wanted to be?" Beel answers seductively, sticking her tongue out, causing more blushing. "Also, speaking of...where is he?"

"From what I know? His man cave. And from what we've heard in there, maintenance. I'm sure there's a lot of dirt, blood, and more, that's built up in his guns. And possibly? His armor too," Lucifer answers. "He seems to trust us all to not mess up anything."

"Speaking of....do you know what all he enjoys?" Beel asks. "Aside from......" she lets the last part go unsaid, for it need not be said.

"Well, there's the cute animals. Azazel's off trying to catch this universe's Daisy. Malina's enjoyed the fact that he's a gamer too. Justice has come to enjoy the guitars he has. A Cerberus has seen him browsing pictures of some of Earth's natural wonders, and how he clenches his fist whenever he sees one ruined. And Zdrada's even noticed him looking at pictures of old cars. Why do you ask?" says Lucifer.

"Because I might do...so much more. A band room seems like a good idea, with all the equipment so when he's not Slaying, he can slay those guitars. A greenhouse may also be good. Especially if it means some greenery around the place. And....maybe a nice big garage. Secondary portal so they can leave," Beel answers, then seems to perk up a bit. "Oh, and one thing for the humans too. Some external lights, hopefully really bright ones too."

Lucifer tilts her head in confusion. "And what would that do?"

"A human could look up at night, and and hopefully, be able to determine the Fortress among the stars. A visible reminder of their hero. Their Slayer. Their god, to some of them." Beel continues.

"You've always had a bit of a flair for the dramatic. But....I like it. Just know, if you do a good enough job here, he'll want you to help down there," Lucifer gestures out a window towards Earth. "The Corrupted did a number on them."

"I bet. Now anything else before I get to work?" Beel asks, Lucy shaking her head. "Very well. Then pardon the dust," she says as she starts waving her hands around.

It took a good while to finish the repairs and modifications. About a week or so. But Beel got to show them all what she did. The bridge to Lucifer's tower was repaired. The decision was made that the walkways should remain open, however, there was a forcefield in place, so now it was possible to traverse the area without worry. Not that any of them needed the atmosphere, except if Slayer went outside without armor. A balcony connected the 2 bridges, wrapping around the main structure of the Fortress, all with atmo fields, which Zdrada seemed to enjoy, as now there was a place to smoke. The starboard tower was now fully repaired, though there was a connecting shaft that connected the main room to the small room down below. "I've yet to find a use for that room. Might be a lab for me," Beel says with a flourish.

Inside, all aft rooms were expanded, and the top floor of that contained a living room, kitchen, and dining room, and even bathroom for all the girls. And they were all furnished too. The cooling water pool had been worked so it could double as a hot tub. Living room had large TV, full surround sound, even multiple consoles, and big couch as well. Beel had even made some rugs as well, "because seriously, Sentinels have no sense of comfort. Stone floors get cold," as Beel put it.

Kitchen had a large fridge, deep freezer, even a walk-in pantry, and even a side room that was mostly a wine room, but also held other alcohols, which got approval from both Malina and Lucifer. Also a large stove, multiple ovens, microwave, even a well ventilated area with a full on grill, "that thanks to a few tricks, gets its heat from the Primal Fire itself!" Beel says with grandeur. Dining room had a large table, that almost seemed to be in the same style as the rest of the Fortress, with chairs all around it. "Not sure exactly how often we'd eat here. Way I see it? It might be a mostly eat in the living room, while TV happens," she explains. "This room might be for anything formal." The bathroom was also huge, with multiple showers, sinks, toilets and more. "And this is likely the only time you get to be in here," Beel says to the Slayer with a bit of a laugh. "But fear not! For the Inner Circle of Death awaits! But there's more before that." Another room that was made, close to the bridge, seemed like a conference room, and was fully outfitted with lots of screens, holo emitters, and more. "Even you 2 will be able to join," Beel said to the air.

"I can confirm that the conference room is suited to everyone's needs," VEGA answers.

"And I can see why you all wouldn't want to gather on the bridge every time," Dr. Hayden says.

"And it can work solo as well. So Panda can have an office," Beel says with a chuckle, causing an angry glare from Pandemonica over the nickname. "But, there is more below us," Beel continues as everyone enters the elevator. The first floor it stops at opens up into a bit of an arboretum. Not too big of one, but plenty of greenery, some flowers, even a few edible plants. Another elevator stop revealed a music room, fully equipped.

It was the next stop of the elevator that grabbed attention. A door that had the words "The inner circle of Death is where He resides" engraved over it, which opened to reveal a large bedroom, carpeted everywhere, and an insanely large, comfortable looking bed dominating the center. Side rooms proved to be a closet and bathroom, respectively. It was all large, and even contained mannequins where all the Slayer's armors were found, all in display cases. From his original suit, to his Sentinel armor, even the Mark I Praetor Suit were all there. Even an empty one, for his current suit, even with what looks like the equipment needed to help him take it off. _Oh yeah, this is the stuff. I may not need sleep, but....there's no way I'm not enjoying this._

The Ripatorium level had been left alone. But below all of that, the elevator opened into a large garage. There were classic cars everywhere, even a shop for working on them. Also a portal so they could be driven out. "Not as many cars as it can hold. And Azazel was great in fetching what I couldn't make from Abyssal energy," she says, Azazel nodding. "And finally, though I can't really show it off here, plenty of outside floodlights. This place will now give off so much light at night that any of the humans can see it from Earth with ease and know it's you." She finishes as everyone heads back up. "So they're comforted by the fact that you're there. Always watching over them." _This....is now pretty much one of the ultimate houses a guy could ask for._ "Now, I can still add rooms, if there's a need. It's actually become quite simple for me now," Beel continues.

All the girls show various signs of approval, and/or excitement. "Ladies, calm down. I'm happy you all like it," Beel says with a chuckle, but then starts rubbing her hands together. "But the issue, is if....you like it," she says, glancing at the Slayer. He responds with a double thumbs up. "Whew. I'm glad, I just didn't want to become another....victim," she answers. "Now, how about you all take time to enjoy what I've done?" She says as everyone, Slayer included, goes to a part of the redesigned Fortress of Doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to live here now? Which changes/additions would you make, if you had access to Beel's gifts? Feel free to leave thoughts down in the comments.


	14. Of Bunnies and Void Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one started as a series of ideas for slice of life stuff. Sadly, I'm not sure how I'll make it continue from here. And do so organically. Ideas however, are welcome.

Her target was quite the elusive one, she had to admit. Hopping all over, between planets, and dimensions too. The target could survive Hell, Urdak, Argent D'Nur, even the Abyss wasn't a problem. Even in the mortal realm's vacuum proved no challenge. But Azazel was determined. She'd catch this rabbit. Daisy would be caught, and brought home. Of course the issue was even if she was caught...she might just be able to escape. And there didn't seem to be a pattern to where Daisy went. "Father, any progress?" She asked, holding her hand up to her ear. The Father, known now as VEGA, had been aiding her in tracking the rabbit, trying to discern any connections, patterns, and more, to her movements.

"Insufficient data to calculate. I am as in the dark on this as you are," he had said. _Figures. This rabbit is the most mysterious being in the multiverse._ Though, it wasn't always a waste. Standing orders involved recovery of things when in the neighborhood. Books from the Sentinels, especially with regards to magic. Data chips too, from Urdak, containing blueprints and designs for Makyr tech. All to be of use to the humans in the reconstruction. Even chunks of void matter from the Abyss sat in her pocket dimension inventory. Beelzebub had learned how to fashion void matter into any type of regular matter, which had proven useful. The issue was it took time, especially for integration with regular matter. And there was only so much void matter she could bring back at once. _It'd be better to set up a mining operation of some sort,_ She thought. And besides, she needed rest. She wasn't Him. She needed time to relax, and....learn about the various sins from the others. Sure, her nervous, curious girl act was just that, an act. But not...entirely. She had caught herself oggling Judgement, or looking a bit too long at girls while they were in the shower. Such things would never've been allowed under the Khan's rule. But now she was free to explore that side of herself. But still, she was nervous about it. Romance, and sex, weren't exactly subjects the Makyrs kept in abundance. Let alone anything with just girls. She pulled out her pad and pencil, and made notes. Though both were really other things, just disguised. The pad was really a smart device, the likes of which humanity was familiar with by now, but with extra gifts no human variant would have. And the pencil was actually a scanner, which she waved around, to gather readings. It found tracks easily enough. The issue was the dimension hopping. There didn't seem to be an answer. Azazel sighs, for this was the most elusive quarry, and she was running out of ideas to catch her.

Lucifer looks up as Beelzebub enters her office, located within the port tower of the Fortress. The great fly had been helping rebuild Earth, since she had been so useful with the Fortress. However, progress had been slow. Almost agonizingly slow. "Let me guess, out of void matter again? Complaints about the speed?" She asks, not looking up from her own papers.

"Right you are Lucy," Beel answers. "I did an estimate, and....it'd take years. Maybe even centuries, to do it all, according to our 2 AI's now," she says, sitting tiredly in a chair.

"All right, well do your best. If anything, it sounds like what you need is man....power," she says, but then looks up, with an expression that suggests an idea. "How difficult was it, learning how to shape void matter? How difficult is it?" She asks, hoping the idea she has can take shape.

"It can be tricky, yes, at first. And I suspect it'd be something only a few could do. But...." she pauses, as she catches on to Lucy's unsaid idea. "Give a man a fish, he can eat for a day..."

"Teach a man to fish, he can eat for life," Lucy finishes. "And that might be the best solution. Teach them how to fashion void matter. Could it be done?"

"Honestly? I'm not completely sure," Beel answers. "It would take experiments. A few willing people, teach them some bits about manipulating void matter. For all we know, it might be a tech thing for them, and not magic. I'd need some chunks of void matter, and some willing human volunteers. Likely some scientific minds too. Oh, and that would go not just for shaping the void matter, but mining it. Azazel's good, but one person going back and forth isn't anywhere NEAR enough."

"Good. I want a progress report in a week. In the meantime, you can go tell Pan. The people she's in contact will all go nuts, I'm sure," Lucy says with a laugh. "ARC will likely give you some of their best scientists, and the worshippers will want to treat this like it's a divine message they must answer," she continues as Beel heads out.

Pandemonica was organizing messages when the Fly walked in. "So it seems I'm to ask your...friends for help rebuilding. Teach them to fish and all that," Beel says. "Mining, construction, the works."

"Anything else of note?" Pandemonica asks.

"Well no, but that's because while reconstruction may be what I suggest, humans can get quite creative. They might find uses I haven't thought of," Beel says. "I mean, consider.....well, I don't have to finish, do I?" She says, Pan nodding. "He's gotten creative in killing Corrupted." Pan hands Beel the mic after tapping some controls, then gives a thumbs up to indicate everything is ready.

"Greetings, people of Earth. You know of me by now, I am Beelzebub. Or for those of you who enjoy your titles, Doombuilder Beelzebub, the Queen Crimson, the Mistress of the Flies, the...hold on, Pan's tapping my arm that I should stop with that. Well anyway, as you all know, I have been helping rebuild. But it's slow. Too slow. That is why, I am here to make a request. I am asking some of the best scientists at ARC, as well as among the general populace, for help. To the scientists, I plan to work together with you all to figure out the best methods to mine void matter from the abyss. Not just to get there, and back safely. But also, void matter isn't stable in this universe. But once it's here, then comes part 2. Part 2 is also something for all of you. To the scientists, you'd have to find ways to use technology to be able to shape the void matter to what you'd want it to be. And, admittedly, find other possible uses for it. But to the people....some of you might possess abilities you know nothing about. Latent magical powers. You may be able to shape void matter without any technology at all. I would want to screen you all, see who has the gift. ARC can help speed up this process once we know what to look for. And then you can also help shape void matter. If it all goes well, Earth's reconstruction can occur within a few years or so, as opposed to the decades, or even century it might take normally. Thank you, that is all. Oh, but as one final thing, and this is for ARC, I will be sending you a chunk of void matter so that way you all can experiment with it, run your tests, and all of that. You can expect Azazel to give you a sample shortly," Beel finishes, flipping the mic switch.

"And now we wait," she says, also telling VEGA to pass along the orders to Azazel. "It'll be interesting, seeing what they can come up with," she continues.

The next day, Beelzebub was walking through the Fortress's main portal to one of ARC's facilities, the one that was prepared for the arrival of her, and the void matter sample, its containment pod she carried in one hand, and with a datapad full of information about the void in the other. Upon her arrival, all the ARC scientists stood in awe. Save for some, who bowed, or even knelt, though Beel noticed these ones wore the Slayer's Mark upon their chest, with the Earth behind it. The official symbol of the Church of the Slayer. She walked past them all, and set the pod on a table. "Lady Beelzebub," one of the scientists says. "It's an honor. This is the void matter?"

"Yes it is," she says, and hands him the card. "And this is as much information the Fortress could gather about the Abyss itself, so you can mine more." She turns back, looking over some of the scientists who were still bowing, or even kneeling. "Well, I guess this is where a military guy would say 'As you were,' but I'm not exactly military, am I?" she says, which earns her some chuckles, as everyone resumes what they were doing. The scientist takes the card and puts it in a terminal, bringing up the data and starting to enter it all into the various complex math equations needed for dimensional travel. Others pour over the void matter pod with every sensor they have available.

"We're still rounding up volunteers for the role of....void-mage, we're calling it," another scientist says, "but, we have volunteers. Even some right here, without having to look," she says, waving her hand at nearly everyone Beel had seen bow/kneel. "What we'd like to do, if you don't mind Lady Beelzebub, is have at least one sample we keep raw, and then have you work with some others. We can get some readings this way. Maybe help find those with the gift."

"Fair enough," Beel says, and after readying some magic, carefully removes a sample from the sampling port, scientists watching/recording her every move with every instrument possible, and she starts to concentrate. She makes a plate to start with. Then reshapes it into other objects. The scientists take their measurements, and plug in the data in their computers. "Now...." she says, going over to the candidates for void-shaping, "The first step, is to see if you can 'hold' the void matter safely." She loosens her 'grip' on it, and it starts to move chaotically in the gap between her hands. "In this state, it's a bit less stable. However, I still have quite the good grip on it, so it won't do anything too wild. If I completely let go....big explosion. However, with a grip this loose, it can show effects if one of you tries to contain it. So, one at a time, try to enforce your will. Make the chunk of pure blackness here stop shifting chaotically, and obey your will," She says, holding it up as the candidates get in line.

One by one, they all try their hand at void manipulation. One by one, they fail. The second to last person however, is able to make the void matter sample a bit spherical, though with a rippling surface. "Well, that's one," Beel says as he's led away, scanners passed over his body. "We need more, for a larger sample size. And class. And of course, data on gathering the stuff." The scientists nod. "And this will take a while, I'm sure," she continues, eager to share all she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave thoughts and ideas. IE, I'll admit, the symbol of the Slayer's Church? I made up on the spot. But feel free to come up with anything better.


	15. Religion, Radios, and More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now another chapter. As always, ideas for how the story should evolve are welcome. I mean, I know the next chapter. And some parts of this, I may wait until Eternal's DLC's come out.

Modeus had, after enough reading, decided to try her hand at writing her own stories. And not all erotica either, which would be expected of the Lust Demon. Her books had gotten a bit popular, serving as a nice escape from the horror of their lives. A really popular series had been books based on the Slayer, as everyone wanted to know more about him. There had been, however, something that at first would be an issue, but to Modeus, she then saw an opportunity. The Church of the Slayer, known by some as the COTS, had expressed interest in preaching her stories. "Well, I would be interested in working with you all about that," she had told them, "but it means we have to do it right. And right is summed up in 2 words: Doom Bible." So now she was getting ready, as some of the COTS leaders had set up a meeting she was going to, to help discuss a Doom Bible, and what would go in it.

One portal trip later, and she was in a room with a bunch of the priests, and some others she didn't recognize, and all bow before her. "Welcome, Lady Modeus," they say, a nametag set at one of the seats of honor around the table they had set up. "Well then...you can have a seat," she says with a smile, and they all do so, and introductions start happening. Some of the ones that weren't COTS were experts in theology, from other religions. As unlikely as it would've seemed, the Hell invasion had actually brought a bit of peace between religions that had been at arms for centuries, not that anyone knew how long this peace would last. "Well, first off," Modeus says to everyone, "Let's just go ahead and agree, that if anything, He would want us to cooperate. He wouldn't want any tension in here, no forced conversions, no crusades, no mad grabs for power. That the enemy is....out there, in Hell, and for that matter, Urdak. Not in here."

"Agreed," multiple people say. "From what I understand, as savage as he is, as brutal as he is...he still has a heart under there. That his soul is still human at its core," one of the COTS priests asks.

"True. He lost his rabbit, Daisy," Modeus says, and some of them almost seem to bow in prayer then, Modeus hearing something about "the sacrifice of Saint Daisy" and similar. "But he's lost more than that. In the most recent Hell takeover, one of the priests, Deag Grav, was hidden on Sentinel Prime. Right in the arena where He showed his prowess first, when He came to the Sentinels," she explains, putting extra emphasis on the He's so everyone knew who she meant. "Now, because the Slayer killed him, right then and there, He paid a price. See, the Slayer had actually been king of the Sentinels at one point. And spilling Sentinel holy blood, on holy grounds...cost him his sovereignty."

"'He wore the crown of the Night Sentinels....'" someone else quotes. "And thus, he knew the price he'd have to pay. Jesus has sacrificed for humanity's benefit, and now the Slayer has too. There's a good lesson in there," one of the Christians present says. "Along with the fact that Sentinel training was rough and brutal, how they offered no respite, no salvation from hunger, sickness, or exhaustion, and how he asked for none," another person says, and it goes into a long discussion about His travels. "There is one issue though, what would He want, Lady Modeus?" Someone eventually asks her.

"Well....I have no idea, honestly. He doesn't talk much. He can, but...he just doesn't. So yes, even to us, he is an enigma," she explains, and the discussion continues.

Justice had been trying the guitar, and had some success. However, what proved to be really popular was a radio station. Anything the Slayer heard during his travels, his battle-songs as COTS would say, were quite popular. Along with a few inspirational messages here and there, along the lines of "With enough will, even Hell can be conquered. I know a guy that has," she'd say with a laugh. Or "be kind to everyone, even if it costs you something. You'll feel better about it, and you never know how you'll get rewarded in the end." She even did some work for COTS. Some sermons were delivered via her radio station. And some of the more musically inclined, COTS or no, were attempting to write lyrics to the Slayer's music. It was difficult, as they weren't exactly made for lyrics.

Malina, on the other hand, was working with some other ARC scientists. The advantages of Sentinel/Makyr tech were too tempting, especially with how they could go anywhere they wished. The codex entry VEGA had written for the Fortress of Doom only says it "manipulates space by unknown means" and that because of that, traditional propulsion wasn't required. The most common theory was wormhole generation, but Malina and co were pouring over every inch of the blueprints to see how this was done. The energy amounts would be enormous, but the promise of extra-solar expansion was a tempting one. Especially with the promise of the worlds the Sentinels conquered. There were some ideas involving claiming all the lost Sentinel worlds for humanity's own. Malina herself wasn't too sure about that, but didn't want to get involved. That bridge would be crossed when the time came.

Zdrada was outside on the Fortress's balcony, smoking. In some ways, she envied the rest. They had found uses for humanity/the Slayer. And yet she hadn't. On the other hand, she wanted to just smoke, party, dance......"Is it really that simple?" She asks out loud, to nobody in particular. "A nightclub. That could work. I mean....people need a place to relax. Or at least a series of them. Close to some of the hotspots. Hmmmm....would the Night Sentinel work as a name? Interior done like all this...," she continues, looking back at the Fortress, "bar, dance floor, you name it." She starts jotting down all her ideas once she heads back inside.

Judgement was getting bored. Sure, the Ripatorium WAS exactly something she enjoyed. But it was just training. It only improved skills, but for what? And there was no risk in there. Nor any real benefit. It was clear, she needed to get out there. She had learned that she could summon chain based attacks, plus the tonfa and claws. While impressive, she almost didn't feel it lived up to...His arsenal. Though she had seen the footage. Some of his most violent work was with his hands. And a berserk. It was amazing to watch. Among other things. She had to admit, there were times when, after watching helmet cam footage, or time in the Ripatorium itself, that she needed some time to herself. Oh the things Modeus would say if she knew. But it WAS clear to her, she needed out. She went out to the Fortress's bridge, checking the screens for any Corrupted activity. For there was still some cleanup to do. Sure, most of them were now back in Hell. But there were scattered remnants here and there.

A search revealed some hiding in a few old mines in the Grand Canyon. "Perfect. Let's get to the suffering!" She says out loud as she walks through the portal. Thanks to the Vision of the High Prosecutor, Corrupted couldn't easily hide from her. Nor anyone that sinned, really. She could see anyone's sins. Or even places where sins happened. And the Grand Canyon itself....was a place that had a bit. But also a place where good has happened. Human greed was present deep within the Canyon, concentrated around some deposits of what seemed to be uranium. Understandable, she would have to admit. Humans loved scraping their planet dry of resources, and uranium was quite valuable. But the beauty of the Canyon is why some resisted. Though some of it was mined, but not all of it. And humans didn't always take responsibly. Though, if what Judgement had heard about Beel's experiments with void matter, human greed might come to rest directly in the Abyss itself. Already, humans had figured out safer, less power-intensive ways to store it in this reality. But what nobody had expected, was that they had let small amounts destabilize, intentionally. While this may have seemed stupid, and caused Beel to get angry, the Fly had calmed down when shown why, and what they got out of it. A lot of energy. The small bit had generated enough energy upon decay that they could've run the entire ARC base, and all the equipment within, for a year, generated in a few seconds. So now a goal was a void matter reactor prototype.

She shook her head, to put her mind back on the mission. One of the mines was up ahead, and she could sense the Corrupted within. Inside the mine was dark, but not to her eyes. After some more walking, she could hear the noises, and further in, a large chamber full of the Corrupted. She gets ready for them to charge at her, yet, they ignore her. _Oh, I get it. Because I'm a demon too, they think I'm with them. Though they haven't answered to us in millennia._ In the middle, a gore nest. "Alright, it's time for punishment!" She yells as she rips out its heart. The Corrupted take notice, and more spawn in, and she gets to work. There was something amazing about feeling the claws gouge their flesh, or chains coming from nowhere to pierce them, that was so satisfying. She had also learned she could chain bind, which was quite useful as she forced some imps to chill out. Others got chained up, but the chains could also constrict like a python. Soon enough, they all lay dead, and Judgement took a minute to catch her breath. It was quite the ordeal, and because she didn't have His abilities, she needed time to recover. Still....it was quite the thrill. Oh she could feel herself getting worked up, and could only imagine how she'd feel once she finished. She then got to work on the rest of the mines.


	16. Being Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's some surprises in this one. You'll see.

It had been a few weeks, and the Slayer was bored. He had extensively cleaned and maintained his guns. Sharpened the Doom Blade. Performed various diagnostics on the Praetor Suit. And there was nothing else. Punishing demons was fun, yes. But they weren't a threat to anyone. And besides....he wanted to remind himself that he was human. That underneath the monster, underneath the armor, the rage, the legends, below all that, he was human, with human desires. _I think...I need out of this. A shower, and actual clothes would do me good,_ he thought, walking around his bedroom. He stood near the display cases, showing off his old suits. There was an empty one, with some mechanical arms near it, clearly made for his current suit, even with a touch screen. One tap, and it interfaced with his armor, showing advanced options. He queued up the shutdown and removal sequence, and the arms got to work. He watched as indicators for the equipment launcher, and Doom Blade, both switched from armed, to safe. He watched as his HUD vanished from view, and the edges of his visor came into view. Though, that didn't last long, as his helmet was removed, and he took a breath. It was satisfying, to take a breath without the helmet's air scrubbers in the way. Sure, it was already pure due to the Fortress's air filtration. But he could feel fresh air on his face again. What he really wanted, was to go somewhere on Earth, and taste nature. More arms came upon him, removing the rest of his armor, until he finally stepped out of his boots, watching as the pieces were brought into the empty alcove, and the display screen indicated that shutdown was complete, all systems were offline, or in standby mode. He gave a stretch, then went into his shower, which was large and ornate, with a gargoyle as the shower head. _I wonder if she knows the lore,_ he thought to himself as he turned it on. _I've heard about the origins of the gargoyle, and how it's a corruption of the name gargler._ After a bit, he finished up, and did the other morning stuff, checking out his face in a mirror. He might need a shave soon.

One walk through his new closet later revealed some choices for what he'd wear. Fresh boxers, blue jean cargo shorts, a t-shirt that said Slayer. But, not in his style. More like the old band. Fresh socks and shoes completed his look. _Hmmmm, I could see if I remember that recipe._ Oh how those crepes of his mom's hit the spot back in the day, especially after playing with his grandpa's old pogo stick. It was simple, but the fact he hadn't cooked properly in multiple human lifetimes was a cause for concern. Still....he was sure they'd be fully enjoyed.

Lucifer was walking towards the kitchen, hungry. Sure, she had recovered somewhat from her ordeal in Hell, but it still took her time, when she smelled that something was cooking. _Who could that be? I'd suspect Modeus, or maybe Pandemonica, but what are they making?_ She thought, only to be joined by her first suspect. "How goes that Doom Bible?" Lucifer asks as they head towards the kitchen. "OK. Everyone present is getting along. It's just that so far, it's mostly stories, and lessons from them. All about the sacrifice of sovereignty to save humanity, and therefore the sacrifices humans must make for the greater good. This has especially hit home with the....more downtrodden of them," Modeus says. "Because most humans would almost never give up a position of power like that. And those who are essentially the bottom of the totem pole, want their leaders to take inspiration from him."

"Well, that makes sense. Give the poor and impoverished a reason to rebel, and they will. And with the Slayer's sacrifice...." Lucifer trails off. Modeus nods, and they reach the kitchen, at first confused, due to seeing someone there, someone they didn't recognize. A man, with short hair, green eyes, and a face and body that seems to have been chiseled from granite. Muscles abound on him, and it almost seemed as if everything was big. And he was making....pancakes? No, they're too thin, and look more like crepes. He turns, and smiles at them warmly, but not saying anything. They notice his shirt, and then....it hits them. They back out, and into the living room for a bit, a mix of shock, fear, and wonder on their faces.

"Was that......" Lucifer asks, not finishing her question.

"The most handsome guy we know?" Modeus asks, the hearts around her increasing in intensity. And admittedly, Lucifer had to agree. Everything she had seen screamed that this was a man as manly as they came. "But....that's...Him?" Modeus continues. "I never thought he'd take his armor off! And now he just looks like a regular civilian, cooking! And did you notice?" She continues.   
"Notice what?" Lucifer asks, trying to keep calm.

"He doesn't have a scar on him! At least nowhere visible. How is it possible for Him of all people...." she trails off, looking vaguely in his direction, "to have no scars? It just doesn't seem possible! Doesn't he know that ladies dig the scars?"

"Hey guys! What's all the whispering about?" Justice asks as she comes in. "And what's that smell?"

"He is making crepes," Modeus says, which causes Justice to pause in her tracks. "Wait....seriously?"

"Yes Justice, and he's even....in civilian clothes." Lucifer explains, and she could see that Justice's eyes had grown wide beneath her shades, even if she couldn't see.

"Wow.....so you have to tell me..." Justice asks without finishing her question.

"Tall, chiseled from stone, not a scar," Modeus answers. "So, quite the looker?" Justice asks, Modeus nodding. Eventually the rest of the girls come around too, and before they can all ask what's up, the Slayer walks out to the dining room, with some plates full of crepes. The others follow him in there, after recovering from the initial shock, and once everyone's sat/plated, they start to eat.

For Lucifer, it was....good. Surprisingly so. Nice and thin, and wrapped around Nutella and sliced bananas and...cream cheese? And topped with what seemed to be a mixture of sour cream and sugar, with some fruit. Combined with the juice....this was one of the best breakfasts she had ever eaten.

Later, Lucifer was in her tower, looking out a window at Earth. It was quite the 180, having gone from viewing the Slayer as the nightmare of Hell, someone she was sure would come for her, and now she worked for him. Though....it didn't fully make sense. She WAS Daisy's killer. She even still....had the knife. By all rights, she SHOULD be dead. And yet...he forgave her. And he said it out loud. The Slayer, who was always in a silent rage, actually told her he forgave her. The only thing that she, or any of the girls for that matter, heard him say. And today she got to see him, out of his armor. Handsome guy she had to admit. Muscles showed beneath his shirt. And eyes that seemed to stare into the soul. Even if she didn't know who he was.....something about him just screamed power and authority, which Lucifer couldn't help but admit made her weak in the knees.

She heard the sound of her door opening, and looked down from her second story balcony to see who it was. _Probably either Beel or Mody with a progress rep—oh no._ For it was the Slayer who had come to visit, and she rushed downstairs. "S-so, w-what can I do for you?" she manages to get out, fear still evident in her voice.

"Checking in on your recovery," he answers to her surprise, causing her to blink a few times.

"I-I'm fine, I was just trying to make sense of things," she says, pausing a bit before continuing. "Like why.....why y-you didn't k-k-kill...." she's unable to finish her sentence, before he silences her with one finger over her lips, and with his other hand, reaching into his pocket.

"I wanted to. I even knew exactly how it would go," he responds, pulling out a pair of shotgun shells, that looked as if they were coated in blood, long, long, ago, and handed them to her. "It's from her," he says as she takes them, then understands. These shells were coated in Daisy's blood, and were likely going to be what he would've used. "And if I had met you.....back then, I would have. But now....it's bigger. What I do is bigger then vengeance. Bigger than getting justice for Daisy. Because by comparison, I've suffered little. I haven't lost friends, or family. Just a bunny. What separates me from everyone else? Rage, Marine training, Sentinel training, and a trip through an alien machine. And luck. Circumstances molded me. Forged me. I became the weapon to fight Hell. It became about more than me. In fact, I'd say only recently does it get to be about me. Where I get to take a break, and enjoy life. Remind myself I'm human, and not a rage monster. Hence this morning. Hence...now. And many more things I plan today."

Lucifer listened as he talked. It was surprising to hear so much come out of him, all at once. But she could understand. Sure, he's pretty much a god now. And is worshipped as such. But he's still human, and wanted to reconnect with that part of himself. "And to further answer the question....sparing you was in some ways, a beginning. Reconnecting with my human side. Sacrificing the Sentinel Crown? Because the Priest needed to die, to stop Hell's invasion of Earth. Besides, only traitors would back him. Would turn against me. Get jealous because despite the fact I wasn't one of them....that I was the best of them. The death of each of the Hell Priests, served a greater purpose. Your death would not. You had been a prisoner since about my time with the Sentinels. You ruled Hell once, but no longer. You suffered a long time, even longer than I would make a demon suffer. Your death would accomplish nothing," he continues. "And before you get confused...think about it. My kills, while brutal, painful, and bloody, are quick. I don't make demons suffer for tens of thousands of years, in the manner you suffered. I don't torture to the point they beg for death. I have a practice arena, not a torture chamber."

It was all so surprising to her, hearing all this from his mouth. How human he seemed. "And while I may forgive.....I won't forget. And neither should you," he continues, pushing the 2 bloodied shells closer to her. She responds by reaching for something in her drawer, and handing it to him. An old knife, covered in blood. She tries to give voice to what it is, but she can't get the words out without choking up, and tearing up. Fortunately, he nods in understanding, and upon seeing her about to cry, gets up, picks her up from the other side of her desk, and hugs her. This broke the dam, as she let out all her emotions into his chest, feeling safe enough to do so in his arms. She cried and cried, while He hugged her tightly, superhumanly so, but because of her demonic nature, she was made of sturdier stuff than most humans, who would likely be gasping for air by now in his grip. Then she felt something warm on her head. His hand, stroking her hair in between the horns. It felt so nice, now that the gauntlet of his Praetor Suit wasn't in the way. She almost wanted to fall asleep, smiling in his arms.

"By the way....do you still have your old crown?" He asks, which makes her eyes go a bit wide, but also some confusion on her end, and upon seeing that, he actually smiles a bit. "If you do your research, every religion LOVES their holy artifacts. Imagine every single story that involves the desire to find a certain Israeli cup, for an example," he says, which causes her to chuckle. "And with what they already have. Notre Dame has, or at least, had, the original Crown of Thorns. People go nuts for that kind of thing. And Modeus's new friends.....would too, if they saw your crown," he says, which makes Lucifer smile, a warm genuine smile, for the first time in a long, long, long time. Reluctantly breaking free from his arms, she reaches into a drawer for the 2 broken pieces. "Azazel's old halo will get the same fate. They'll love it." He says, then walks out. Lucifer just sighs, and smiles to herself. Why did she have to feel like this around him? Why does the man who should be her enemy, should be her killer, have to attract her so? Why does she have to feel safe in his arms, which is the LAST thing she should feel? Why does he have to invade her mind so? She slumped in her chair, a rollercoaster of emotions flowing through her.


	17. Chatting Up Demon Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have a long one. This one got away from me. Plans I made for it, went sideways compared to how it actually happened. See if you can guess the 2 girls that went in different directions then I planned for them.

Judgement was getting ready to head for the Ripatorium, when she saw him walk in, with what almost looks like an evil smile on his face. "I know you've enjoyed the Ripatorium. But you've never done it....around me," he says, which causes the High Prosecutor to pause.

"Is-is this your way of asking me out? A date ripping and tearing? I thought it's supposed to be coffee or something," she asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Do I look like someone who follows rules?" He returns, to which she had to admit, given what he's done, there was no way. "I'll meet you at the entryway console, after I grab some stuff," he says, heading out. Judgement had to admit, there was something appealing about the situation. After all, the man was a myth beyond legend. A man who had likely spilled enough demon blood to replace every body of water on Earth with blood with room to spare. Even if the ice caps were included.

When Judgement got down to the Ripatorium floor, the Slayer soon followed after, dressed in an archaic green armor, what she had learned was his original set. His abs showed, and so did his arms, even leg muscles showed through his pants. A shotgun rested in his hands, and she hit the ready button on the screen as they entered the final elevator. It was something, being this close, to someone who looked, and was, this dangerous. Judgement squirmed, and just for kicks, used her High Prosecutor's sight to examine him for sins. It was astonishing. His soul was burnt and blistered, hardened by the fires of Hell. Yet, the only sins worth noting were various minor childhood sins. Though even then.....various bullies had gotten broken noses or black eyes, thansk to him. And then of course, his time with the Marines, there were some small sins there, going up against various terrorists. But most of it, the demons, the Sentinels, the Titan.....whatever sins he had committed, he had clearly undone. If anything, SHE was the sinner compared to him. And somehow, that almost got her excited, as all she wanted to do was punish sinners and nobody else, and yet here was someone more pure than the average man. Maybe this Earth was right, maybe he was a god, as it didn't seem possible for one man to be this good, and yet, so feared. And that certainly made her pulse increase.

They reach the Ripatorium's arena, and get to work. She with her claws and her chain attacks, and he with his arsenal of weapons. Well, almost full. He had left some of the super weapons, like Crucible, BFG, and Unmakyr behind. Everything else he still had, including a special Doom Blade that matched this set, and equipment launcher. Sure, she enjoyed herself, but watching him....was something else. She had heard the recording. "For it is He that they fear, not man, nor his armies, they fear the mark of the Beast." And here...was a beast, hunting without mercy, reminding the demons why he was in charge. The cost of messing with him. She almost had to stop and watch, she was so enthralled. Sure, mortal stomachs may have turned at the blood, the gore, the ripping and tearing. But Judgement was enamored. She squirmed a bit, rubbing her legs together, and was confused, but then realized what it meant. _Watching him.....turned me on?_ She thought, trying to hide a blush. Hopefully....she'd calm down soon.

They finished, and he smiled at her through the helmet, still calming down from earlier. "Enjoyed yourself?" He asks.

 _Oh yes. I may have to fully enjoy myself later if I don't calm down soon._ "Yes I did. Watching you work was....exhilarating," she admits, not wanting to fully reveal just HOW enjoyable it was, as they head through the portal and back to the main area of the Fortress. "If only we could do it...somewhere real."

"I get what you mean," He says, as he continues off towards another girl. But before he leaves her line of sight, he turns back towards her, looks up and down, and winks. _What was that for? Just because I was breathing a little heavily.....don't tell me he KNOWS!_ Embarrassment rushed to her face, as she went to her room, rushing to get her claws off. _I don't care if he knows, I just need to finish this._ She thinks as she gets to work, thoughts that if he could be that rough with the Corrupted......how rough might he get with her?

Cerberus had been helping make sure the natural areas of Earth were free of corruption, be it Hellish or manmade. Her ability to sniff out anything in the air was useful, and she could taste corruption in water too. Plus, if she ever thought something was off, there were 3 of her. Slight variations in her bodies could be compensated for, due to the shared soul. She even could sense what various animals wanted, and what suited them. Though she wouldn't put it as talking to them. Though she did have a method of communicating back. She was browsing information on various Parks, when he walked in, having changed out of his armor. "Enjoying that are you?" He asks. "Sometime, when you have the time, you should watch this really old documentary, on America's National Parks. It's long, but it is WELL worth it. Should be in the cultural database."

"We think we know of it," she answers in triplicate. "This idea America had, the National Parks, really WAS a good idea. And the humans have become a lot more eco-friendly over the years. But....greed still persists, sadly." All 6 ears droop, but the Slayer nods in understanding. "Well, if things go the way I think....that won't happen," he says, petting 2 of their heads, which causes their ears to perk up. The third one snuggles her way up so her head is just under his chin. His hands were so big, and warm, that if she were cat girls, she'd likely have purred. "Here's one idea. Spend time in the arboretum," He suggests, which Cerberus responds to excitedly. They head down there, enjoying the greenery, while Slayer actually throws a ball, which she chases. "What really needs to happen, is we head down to Earth, so we get proper room," he says, all 3 of Cerberus nodding, as they snuggle up to him as they lay in the grass. He was so warm, she thought, and so easy to cuddle with. And he was so nice and gentle, despite.......everything he also is. They lay there like that for a bit, Cerberus even snoring cutely, before the 4 of them slowly got up, to head back upstairs, Cerberus to her room. The 3 of her each lay on their beds, looking up at the ceiling. He was so cuddly and sweet, that she already missed his warmth, and resorted to hugging herselves to make up for it.

Azazel was going over all known data about Daisy, when He came in. "Sir!" She says, snapping to attention. "At ease," he said, which she obeyed, but wide eyed. "W-well sir, Daisy is quite the elusive rabbit. She can go anywhere she wants it seems. Even the Abyss is not off limits to her," she says, rattling off other details, until he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. Take some time to yourself. Read some yuri stories," he says, causing Azazel to blush a bit. "And there's more than just the books too. There's audiobooks, some of the mangas, visual novels...."

"Most intriguing!" She notes, writing all that down in her notebook. "So many possibilities! Humans really like this kind of thing huh?"

"Yes," He says with a small smile, before thinking. "Still have that old halo? It'll become something Modeus's new friends will enjoy, I'm sure," he says, holding up Lucifer's old broken crown. Azazel's eyes go wide, as she hands it over. "And to think, this thing was limiting my powers," She adds. "I'm sure lessons could come from that." He nods as he walks out. _So...he knew? And is accepting? Well, I guess on one hand, it's not THAT surprising._

Zdrada was out on the balcony, contemplating a smoke. Cigarettes were rare back on Earth, and her supply was low, when she sensed a presence. She looked up, and saw the Slayer. "Going to punish me for smoking? Go ahead, I've been a bad girl..." she says, a touch on the seductive side.

"No, I'm here to help you find a way to keep enjoying yourself so those need no rations," he says, looking at her dwindling box. "Most of humanity switched to vaping. Or if they do smoke....it's more likely to be weed."

She's taken aback for a minute, but then responds. "You....are actually ok with that?" She asks wide eyed.

"I'm sure people down there are in more stress. Besides.....I've heard about the nightclub idea. Good idea, because even while rebuilding, people need a place to destress. Make sure the booze is plentiful. That's an order," he says with a slight serious tone, but with a hint of a smile. "And plenty of room to dance and all that. They'll need it. Just like they'll need the natural areas of the world too, as I've told Cerberus."

"Going soft? You're supposed to be the Doom Slayer," Zdrada says with a slight teasing tone.

I'm human, first and foremost. I unleash the beast when I have to," he says, which Zdrada smirks at, and looks down for a second, then back up. "I bet there's one beast that hasn't been unleashed in a while," she says with a smirk, while Slayer just goes stone faced.

"Ok, I'll admit, I walked into that one. I'll just have you know, would you want the beast unleashed before, or after a trip through the Divinity Machine?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, got some upgrades from that thing, did you?" She smirks. "Let me guess, bigger beast that can run a lot longer?" He just nods for a bit, as he walks away. _Damn. I will definitely have to unleash that beast. The ache will be worth it,_ she thinks as she continues to smoke. _Though, he is right. I might need something to replace the cigarettes._

Justice was manning her radio station. "And this is Slayer Radio, bringing you the best hits from the Slayer's soundtracks. And hold on, I hear someone walking into the studio right now. It sounds heavy, heavier than any of the other girls here walk, which can only mean....He is here," she says into the mic with a grin, feeling something get placed into her hand. "And he's handed me what feels like a USB stick," she says as she plugs it into her console, then reads its contents via the tactile display at her fingertips. "Oh, it's a selection of his favorite music, that isn't what he listens to in a fight. Let's play something at random!" She says as she hits the randomize button. After some drums, a piano starts up, and she hears "Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man, of wealth, and taste," come through the speakers, as she lets the selection play.

"It must be rough," she hears a male voice say, and she "looks" in that direction. "Being blind." It was odd, to finally hear him. But not unpleasant.

"I've gotten used to it. I've even gotten over...how it happened," she says, grinning in his direction. "I mean, if you could forgive Lucy....I can forgive you, even if you don't know how you're the cause of my blindness. Though..." she gives a sigh. "Well, you deserve to know. Have a seat. And....I trust you won't get upset, considering that in some ways, my blindness is penance for what I've done. But anyway, from the top. First off, I was the one who organized that invasion. Been plotting it for a while. It was under my direction, that Phobos was overrun. _Your_ Phobos, I should add. And that Deimos was brought into Hell," she explains, and then starts to shake as memories come to her, that while they were semi-bad to her, were made worse considering who they were about, _especially_ because she was telling them to him. But the next thing she knows, she's surrounded by warmth, and gentleness, and a feeling of safety, so she calms down a little, but still tears up. "L-Lucifer ordered me to investigate what I could find about you. Make you pay for what you've done. I-I was the one who brought D-D-D—" Before she can finish, she feels her face being pressed into his chest with one hand, as she cries it out. "Sh-she then told me that if the Icon of S-sin died, I'd l-lose my job. And with it, the S-sight of the High Prosecutor," she says quietly as she cries into his chest, his arms around her tightly. "J-judgement was already in power when you s-sealed yourself in." She continues. "It was such a mistake. I even got these..." she holds up her hands, the fingerless red gloves on them. "Because invading Phobos was so successful." She continues to cry into his chest.

"Justice...." He says quietly. "If I can forgive Lucifer....why wouldn't I be able to forgive your own role?" He asks. "I even gave her the shells I had planned on using. Shells I had specifically coated, in HER blood," he says, and Justice understood what the emphasis on the second "her" meant. "And she gave me the knife. And besides....cheer up. As I told Luce, I don't do overkill. My victims all die quickly. You've paid for it for longer than I ever would make you," He continues, and Justice stops crying and "looks" up at him. "And you're doing some good for this Earth. Your radio station helps entertain, and with what I've given you, that should help them feel A LOT better. And likely, closer to me. Now...here's something else for you, that should help you feel strong again." Justice now feels something hard and metallic pressed into her hand, and she traces it. These...were these brass knuckles? She slips them on, with a smile. "Yes, brass knuckles. Why? My originals, from all those years ago. Though....modified," he continues, guiding her left fingers over the tips. She feels that they're not smooth, but engraved. "Is this...your mark?" She asks. "Yes it is. Even though I haven't used them in a LONG time, I found them, and had to modify them, for old time's sake. But I no longer need them." He gives a slight chuckle. "One punch from me now, bare fisted, would hurt worse than me wearing those from back then. And on top of that? They won't exactly fit over the Praetor Suit gauntlet. Not that I'd want to anyway. I reinforced said gauntlets for better punching power. Though not too much. Trigger guards only get so big," he says, earning a slight giggle from Justice. "Thank you," she says, as they gently break the hug once they've had their fill, reluctantly on her part. _Wow....he is something. As able to be tender as he is to be a monster. If he's a god, he's a god of more than one thing._

Beelzebub was in her tower, going over notes, and running various experiments in the small lab she had downstairs. All on void matter. It was important, to get it working. Humans were smart, she had to admit. True, she got upset when they deliberately destabilized a sample. But when she saw the data, about the energy given off, it erased a lot of doubt. Not all of it though. Issue was trying to make sure it could be done safely, and efficiently. Slayer help her if it wasn't eco-friendly, last thing she needed was 3 dog bites. _Wait a minute. Did I just think that? "Slayer help me?" I'm spending too much time around the Slayerists in that lab,_ she thinks with a small smile, as she hears her door open, to reveal the Slayer himself. "Checking in on my work?" She asks. "The void matter experiments, or as they've taken to calling it, vim, are going well. Abyss portals are stable, and the drones work well, in terms of mining the vim. No other inherent dangers exist, almost. At first, yes, keeping a portal open between the realms was a danger. But they've figured out a kind of airlock system, which minimizes the danger. Work is also progressing on the shaping, and the reactors." She says, offering to show her results. "I'm sure it's fine. And it's not Argent. You're not using the souls of the damned," he says, causing her to widen her eyes. "I bet you're still getting used to it all. Being around the others again. Being in the mortal realm. As well as....me." He continues.

"Admittedly? Yes," she admits. "I mean....some of what Hell did? I get. But you? You were a danger, even when you were mortal. And now? Because of you, everything is messed up. Urdak's deal with Hell. The Sentinels. And you dealing with both. And everyone's saying there's MORE in your future? What will you end up doing before you're done? Will you kill The God, since I'm assuming whoever they are, exists? No wonder the humans think you're a god," she says in a bit of a rant. "I just want to protect Earth from extradimensional threats." He smirks a bit. "Not my fault circumstances reward me so, and seek to aid me in my quest." Beel gives him a light punch on the arm. "You are a cocky bastard. What will you do if you DO actually kill the God? What will the humans think? Lots of Modeus's new friends will be VERY disappointed. Well, the Slayerists will love you for it, and think that whatever palace or castle or etc that God lives in, you should live in."

"Not likely," He says, looking out a window. "I like it here. Like the view. Reminds me of why I do what I do. Because if I forget why I do it, what it's all for....it's pointless."

"Unintentional power trip? So you're as humble as you are divine?" The Fly asks with a chuckle.

"Some parts of me still resent the idea of being called a god. But I won't lie, I AM slowly warming up to it. But there's things I'd refuse to do. IE, to just sit up here forcing people to work for me. I'd be the god that spends time among the people when I can. Or even if I can't, or don't feel like it that day, to have you all do it. As you are now." He smiles a bit. "It would be ironic. If I'm a god, you all would be my angels."

"And the irony is we're really demons? Most of us anyway?" Beel asks with a grin. " _Especially_ since demons are your mortal enemy?"

"Exactly. Hell, I know the Slayerists want to write a bible, while in some ways, we ARE in a bible time. One of the parts where we show the people how to do things. Like your work with the vim. And...I have to give all the orders. All the 'this is how you will live your life' stuff the Slayerists will want to hear. You know how religions are," he says, earning some giggles from Beel. "Then you'd better get to it then," she smiles as he leaves her tower. _Oh, how fun it'd be, to hang around a god. In many ways,_ she thought. _I could even see myself becoming a god's concubine. Now that'd be fun,_ she continued to think, with a full body shiver of delight.

Pandemonica was busy in her office, being the official Doom Speaker, and in some ways, Doom Secretary. It was a tiring job, but He kept the coffee coming. Sure, she WANTED to find an outlet for her sadistic side. But the one she normally WOULD unleash her wrath upon.....held even greater wrath. No, wrath was barely scratching the surface. He had a calendar written around him. He was the monster spoken of in tales. He was one that even she wanted to submit too, as much as she hated to admit it. Her better, in that regard. Just then, He walked in. "So, how is it, managing all the communications between here and Earth? As well as amongst Earth?" He asks, which did perk her up. He never talked before.

"Fine. Everyone does seem to be getting along. What's left of the UAC are coming under heavy fire from basically everyone, due to their role in the invasion," she says groggily. Coffee could only do so much, even for her, after all.

"Well, as detestable as their actions are, people should know it's only the higher ups that are at fault. Lower down the food chain? They're just people doing jobs. And besides, their tech is useful. Lots of it is getting repurposed," he continues, Pandemonica simply nodding, until he puts a hand on her shoulder. "You need some sleep. And....I have ideas on how you can vent your sadism. IF you're willing to obey me," he says with a serious expression. "For true, you may have your preferred way. However, sadism, when honed properly, is MUCH more useful." He smirks a bit. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

 _He actually WANTS me to unleash my sadistic side, if I obey? Oh yes Doom Daddy, wait, what?_ She thought, as she trudges off to have a nap, surprised by how she had mentally referred to him. Her nap was a few hours, not that it mattered how long it was. The Fortress didn't really operate on a consistent schedule, with many coming and going. And therefore, no such thing as consistency. After her nap, she went back to her office, feeling much better, but He was waiting outside. "Not here. Come on," he says, and they enter the elevator, getting off at the Ripatorium floor. "Now, you won't be breaking fingers here. But first, I want to see how you do....here," he says. "You, in the Ripatorium, some of the weaker demons," he says as he taps some of the controls on the panel, "and a berserk. Go a round in there," he says as he gets things ready, and she gets on the platform. "Oh, and yes, you're soloing this. Do well, I'll give a few lessons on how to focus your desires. Hone them. At least enough for recreation," he says with a bit of an evil smile. "I'm not sure you'd want to actively go out and start beating up Barons of Hell," he smirks. She gulps a bit, as she's lowered into the chamber. This would be very different from what she's used to. _But what does he mean by...oh that must be it,_ she thinks as she sees a red orb in front of her, just before she'd jump down to enter the proper arena. She touches it, and suddenly, it's as if pure anger floods her being. She just was so ANGRY. She had to destroy something, and an imp spawning in looked tempting. One punch, and the puny demon was meaty bits. _Is this...is this the power of that thing?_ A possessed soldier's head is next, as she rips it off. _So this is what it's like, to be Him._ With the power of the berserk, she rips, she tears, she causes much bloodshed. And it felt _good._ Normally, finger breaking was her preferred method of choice. But this...was something else. But she also saw the downsides to needing the berserk every time. She needed a weapon of some sort. Eventually, she's all done, and the last of the demons are dead. She cleans up some of the blood, wipes her glasses clean, then heads through the portal, back to the main level, where he was waiting. "Good job. A bit rough around the edges. But I'm willing to teach you properly. Just know.....I won't be going easy. I'll get rough. I'll get you hurting. I'll make absolute sure your sadism is going where it belongs," he says with an expression that basically says "You must obey me." She nods as she heads back to her office, Slayer seeming satisfied for now, though despite herself, her thoughts were elsewhere. _Oh please, DO get rough with me Doom Daddy. Do make me hurt. Do make me obey you. Wait, what am I thinking? I shouldn't think that way! And—oh no. I got excited due to that? What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought, noticing how suddenly, all those thoughts on the Slayer dominating her, seemed to have made her panties sticky. Though maybe she _would_ have to do some work one-handed, if possible.

Modeus was compiling all known stories, legends, even helmet cam footage, about the Slayer. And there was a lot. So much so, it was hard to sort fact from fiction. And even facts could be exaggerated, not that some needed much exaggeration. And there were lots of holes to fill. An abundance of data about some events, like how his powers, or as the Slayerists would say, his divinity. But as for the event that began it all, all that was known was he struck his surperior officer for ordering him to fire on civilians. Nothing more. It was frustrating. But just as she gave a sigh, the man himself walked in. "Slayerists giving you trouble?" He asks, sitting down, which surprises her, due to his normal silence.

"Not really. They're eager to learn, and help. And everyone else is playing nice too. The Christians and Muslims have been inspired to help each other rebuild Mecca and the Vatican respectively. And they all intend to jointly rebuild Jerusalem. Ownership however, is still a problem, but they are willing to listen to ideas. Even the Asian religions are pitching in. And that's just for rebuilding. Some of the Christians want to see you as a second coming, though there's plenty against that," she explains. "But what I think everyone really wants, is to hear your message to them." She says with a sigh, and he nods in understanding.

"Well, truth be told, I'm still getting used to this whole 'god' thing." he admits with a smile. "King? Yes, I've been that. God? New territory. As for my message? They're already doing some of it. If anything, I'd have 3 rules," he continues, and Modeus starts to write. "Rip and tear the Corrupted, until it is done. The innocent must not fear, or suffer. Nature is precious and must be preserved. Actually....put the Corrupted rule third," he says after thinking. "See? This is proof of how new I am to this," he says with a bit of a smile, which causes Modeus to giggle.

"That's it? No ten commandments, or anything?" Modeus asks.

"Oh! No force against anyone, except the Corrupted. Put that one third, no second, move the rest down," he explains as Modeus notes it down. "I'm not having any Crusades on my watch. If anyone joins the Slayerists, they do so of their own free will. I'll make sure of that," he says with a slight furrow of his brow. "Although...honest answer? I might have a hard time, wanting to hurt another human. I've spent so much time fighting FOR humanity, that I can hardly justify fighting a single human," he continues, with Modeus nodding.

"I can understand that. Though...you may not have to," Modeus explains. "Do you know what Judgement can do? What Justice could do, back in the day?" she asks. "I know vaguely about the 'Sight of the High Prosecutor', but nothing else," he says, and she nods as she gets to explaining.

"She can see sins. Sins committed by someone, sins committed upon someone, if sins were committed in a location, or upon it. Every possible way you may have done something that affected someone else negatively. But it's more than that. She can also see if penance has been done. If there is remorse felt for said sins. If sins have been made up for. And why the sin was committed," she explains. "Some of what she can see are what we'd call, the iffy sins. For example, stealing food because hungry? An iffy sin that will likely be forgiven, as long as you didn't steal too much. And as long as you didn't inconvenience someone too much. So, as another example. Robin Hood. He steals, yes, but considering it's from the rich, and gives to the poor, that is what would get him an iffy sin. It also counts if the sin committed, unintentionally stopped a greater sin. Stealing a laptop, only to learn the rightful owner is a pedo? Also iffy. Same for say, revolutions against tyrants. Sure, peace and love may be the preferred option, but let's face it, that's not always on the table," she continues. "Or as another example? You. Possible highest body count of any human, ever. Yet, it's pretty much all demons. Where's the sin?" She says. "So let's say you wanted someone, who would punish the sinners, where your heart's not in it. Judgement? She could. And would probably enjoy it." She says quietly, and the Slayer nods. "Speaking of, there's one thing I've always been curious about. The innocents story," she says, and the Slayer sighs.

"I had a feeling I'd have to tell it someday," he begins. "I remember it. My squad and I were in the Australian Outback, which is in itself, almost a miniature Hell," he says with a chuckle. "It was a tip of some known extra-solar terrorists. One of the colony worlds, Tei Tenga, wanted independence. But they were being a bit too aggressive about it. The had bombed the Sydney Opera House, and we knew their base was in the Outback somewhere. It took us weeks to find them, because the Outback is huge. And full of all the world's most exotic critters, ever. We did eventually find where they had hidden, with some clever camouflage to prevent sattelite detection. We went in, did our thing. A successful mission. But we had discovered that it was less a base, and more a hidden city. They brought along everyone. Their families. We never learned why. We did line them up though, which was fine. But then....." He looks down. "Then my CO decided there might be more of them we didn't know about. He had always been a hardass, but with all the missions we had fought against these guys, something in him changed. So he wanted them all dead. The rest of the squad were getting ready to obey. I almost did. But something in my gut said no. I argued for their survival. My CO was insistent. So....one left hook, right on the jaw. We fought for a bit, I put up a fight. But I was overpowered. Luckily, the civilians took the opportunity, and escaped. So what happened was I was escorted back to Sydney in cuffs. Court martialed, sentenced to guard duty on Phobos. The rest....." Modeus nods, not needing to hear any more.

"That is some story," she says, looking up at him. "But look at it this way. If you hadn't done what you did..."

"I would not be where I am today," he finishes. "I know. I wouldn't be discussing the finer points of godhood with you," he says with a smile, but then remembers. "Speaking of which, if the older religions are willing to help with the preservation, I have some things the Slayerists will LOVE to hold onto," he says, pulling out the broken crown/halo. "Yep, they kept them, and they agree, that these would do well as the kinds of artifacts the Slayerists would love to have," he says as he hands them over.

"The Broken Crown of Hell," Modeus says as she holds that up, "and the Broken Halo of Urdak. The latter being a secret slave collar of sorts." she continues as she holds that up. "Oh the lessons they'll get out of these. I still haven't name dropped Lucifer to everyone yet. I fear the Christians would never let me hear the end of it," she admits, but then notices something sticking out of his pocket. "Is that...the knife?" She asks, as the Slayer is at first confused, but then pulls it out.

"Yes. Yes it is. I'm not sure what I want to do with it. One part of me wants to put it somewhere I'll never see. Another wants to put it somewhere I'll always see," he explains as he stares down at the unusually shaped, hellish knife, and the blood that will forever stain its blade.

"Give it to me," Modeus says, causing an eyebrow raise. "The Knife of Regret," she explains with a flourish. "To symbolize when you make a mistake, and regret it. To symbolize that you don't always know, what consequences your actions will have. And more."

"Then....maybe there's another you should collect," the Slayer says with a small smile. "Back...then, I covered a pair of shotgun shells, in Her blood, to be used, when the time was right," he explains. "Shells I gave to Lucifer as the reminder. But maybe....she doesn't need them to remember. Maybe even that was too harsh. But, for the Slayerists..."

"The Shells of Mercy," Modeus says with wide eyes. "Now THAT will grab attention. Amongst everyone. It might even become a new tradition. Forget burying hatchets. Giving the shells will become the new metaphor," she says wide eyed.

"Religion is complicated, isn't it?" He says with a small smile. "I mean, can you imagine what my parents would think? 'Hi Mom and Dad, long story short, I've been fighting Hell for so long now that I found an alternate Earth, and stopped a Hell invasion there. Oh, I'm a god now too, and they call me the Doom Slayer,'" he says with a small laugh, which Modeus shares.

"'Oh, and I live with 12 women in a space castle,'" Modeus adds. "That wouldn't sound believeable."

"And here we are. And considering that I might fight actual gods...." Modeus leans in. "You truly will be the 'one dominant form of life in this universe,' the one on top. You'll BE the ultimate being, and...." she leans even closer, to his ear. "I can't help but want to be a part of that," she whispers.

"And you want parts of me too," he says with a chuckle. "Get in line, and give thanks to the Divinity Machine when your turn comes." he says with a smirk.

"Oh, I have no problems sharing," She admits. "There's enough of you to go around. To Slay us all. With a silent S," she says with a wink.

"And what if I wanted to take you to dinner?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Then you'd be a perverted degenerate," Modeus says flustered. "But still a god. Anyway...I'll go see Lucifer about those shells you mentioned. The Slayerists will LOVE them," she says as she walks out, and towards Lucy's tower. The whole time though, she thought about him. It was quite the difference, how to the humans he's a god, yet to her...he seemed so human. And so unsure of what to do to lead the people correctly. _I'll make sure to help. Your commands seem simple and easy enough. I'll make sure that Earth becomes peaceful, save for fights against the Corrupted._

Malina was examining some technical documents. Sentinel technology was troublesome, to say the least. She was so deep in the reading, she didn't notice the Slayer walk in. "Having trouble?" He asks, startling her.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I still can't make heads or tails of this place. And there's the jokes too, that people have made. Some want to say it's space folding, but that provokes discussions about how we'd need navigators—" she says, before she's cut off. "And others say that we don't need that, we've had no Butlerian Jihad, still like all our computers, and have no need to find the spice Melange, on Arrakis, for the process?" He continues.

"Not you too," she says as she takes a swig of vodka. "I work with hardcore nerds, and now have to live with one?"

"It's not so bad. You and I are the only gamers here it seems. Though I have been trying to catch up. One game out there, I'm sure we'd all enjoy? Super Smash Brothers Universe."

"Isn't that the open source one, where the fighters can be modded in easily, so long as they're not broken? The one that's had servers keeping it alive for decades?" Malina asks.

"That's the one. We might all be able to play it together, all at once," he says.

"Sounds fun. Outside of video, Warhammer 40K might be your speed," she says grumpily. "I mean, from what I've heard, in some ways, you're living it. You're basically becoming the God Emperor of Mankind. Minus the psyker stuff."

"I know. And I have no intention of being forced onto a Golden Throne forever," the Slayer admits. They talk on and on about various games, before Malina gets a bit tired. "So, quite the schedule, huh?" She says, with a bit of a yawn. "Yep. And now, I'll let you sleep," he says, heading out. _I just hope he's able to do things correctly and all,_ she thinks as she takes her well deserved nap.


	18. Lucifer's Problems, Bunnies Included

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while. I should also mention that some parts may get delayed in the future. Id has yet to release the DLC's for Eternal, and I want them as canon here. I have some ideas as to how the rest of this fic will go, besides that. Not all fully formed, but I WOULD say I have a rough roadmap for this baby.

A few months passed. Beel had been able to report that Earth's rebuilding was going quickly and smoothly, thanks to the vim being part of it. The Mixom corporation had even helped, due to their experience with large-scale logistics and trade. Even some of the people in cryo stasis had been able to help. The first prototype vim reactor had also been built, and was undergoing numerous tests for both power output, and safety. The Slayerists had graciously accepted their new relics from Modeus, and even non-Slayerists had preached lessons based around their stories. Zdrada's night club, the Night Sentinel, had been doing well, and had actually done some franchising, causing some presence all over the world, and this really kept the Slayer happy, as now the Fortress had a source of income, and he refused to bully people into giving him things, which further endeared him to the people. Justice's radio station had grown too, and thanks to satellites, also had plenty of listeners all over the world. And in her off hours, which she had plenty of thanks to having remote staff, she got to relive her glory days, thanks to time spent in the Ripatorium, with the help of her new brass knuckles. Malina's team had made breakthroughs in the spacial manipulation technology, and were doing various tests to help confirm it. Judgement had been helping make sure law and order was restored, and followed, and few dared to cross her. Even Pandemonica was doing better, thanks to frequent naps, and training with the Slayer to give an outlet for her sadism, with the help of one of the hammers in barrels that was lying around the Fortress. Cerberus had been restoring wild areas all over the world, and were beloved by nature lovers the world over. Big corporations sought to complain, however, Cerberus was determined. But luckily for her, thanks to the Slayer's Commands, the Slayerists had been backing her.

Lucifer too, had been directing efforts, helping to make sure the rebuilding of Earth was going smoothly. If things kept going at the rate they were, it'd be a few years before all the damage was fixed. And beyond, if Malina's team were successful. The people were excited by the opportunity to explore the stars, and colonize other worlds. And all with the Slayer to lead them on. _Everyone is sure grateful to him._ She herself, though she didn't fully want to admit it, felt the same. If anything, she couldn't stop thinking of him. For he was so caring, underneath the hardened exterior. His eyes seemed to pierce into her soul. And everything about him was about as manly as possible. He could've posed for any of the old Greek statues and fit in. They'd likely believe that he WAS Ares. No, he would slay Ares, easily. And the rest of the pantheon. _And even the Norse pantheon too. And if characters from games were real....not even Kratos would stand a chance,_ she thought with a chuckle. Though, she could also sense pain in him too. And loneliness. Sure, he could bear it. But it weighed heavily on him. The Beast had spent so much time loose, the Man had almost died away. But it seems as if recently, the Man was starting to come forth. _I'll help you, Slayer. I'll help you remember how to be human. Once I learn that crepe recipe, I'll make it for you, among other things._ For there was ZERO chance in all of creation a man like him didn't like his meat. And his taste in music was good too. Sure, the Beast may have enjoyed the heaviest of metal. But the Man enjoyed some similar things too. Some oldies from the 1990's, and decades close to it. For she too enjoyed Justice's Slayer Radio. And right now, it was some oldie named Immigrant Song, which it too sounded like a fight song. She had even _tried_ to find a fault with him. _He's mysterious. No wait, I like that. Danger—no, like that too. Stares into the soul....no, that just makes me weak in the knees, which I somehow enjoy. What is wrong with me? Why do I like him so.....no. It can't be. Can it? Modeus would know. I hope it isn't. It would be ironic if it's so._ For she now had a theory of what was wrong. But she wasn't sure if she WANTED to be correct or not. But Modeus was currently busy with Slayerists. So she'd have to wait. _Oh please Modeus, hurry up and get here._ She did however send her a message so that she knew.

Azazel had renewed the hunt for Daisy. She was close to that rabbit. She had however, noticed some things when she had gone over the data. Somehow, for some reason, this rabbit had 2 souls. And she also discovered she had the animal empathy ability of Cerberus. So, this time, she tried to sneak up, but with mind open, so she could understand the fear the rabbit was feeling.

Daisy was in sight. Azazel just had to sneak closer. But just then, Daisy looks at her. She can sense the fear from the rabbit, but there's something else. _"It's her again! Why is she following me?"_ Did...did Daisy just talk? Well, not out loud, but in her mind. This was unusual.

"Father, it appears Daisy might possess intelligence. Human-like intelligence," she said into her earpiece.

"I will input the new data, and recalculate all prior old data," VEGA says back. "I believe I may have a pattern. I am sending you new coordinate data now." She then heads to the new coordinates, and follows the trail, but slower this time. _Let's try something. "Daisy, can you hear me?"_ She asks out loud with her mind.

_"You! How can you understand me! Why are you following me? Why do you know my name?"_ Daisy seems to say with her mind. _"Why is everything so confusing?"_

_"Slow down. Start from the beginning, and so will I. Would you like to start?"_ Azazel asks.

_"Well, it all started...with my old life. My old master. It was....a different world. It was home. My master fought bad guys for a living. His latest mission had taken him to...I think he called it 'off-word?' to some location called Mars."_ Daisy begins, and Azazel goes wide eyed. If her suspicions were correct, this next part was going to get VERY ugly. _"It was a long trip. I often had a pet sitter. But then one day, the sky got all red. Nightmares started appearing. This scary lady with sunglasses showed up, and took me away to somewhere from a nightmare. Then another scary lady with white horns......"_ Daisy didn't say any more here, but Azazel knew what she meant. _"Everything was dark. Then suddenly, I feel as if I've merged with...another me. It was confusing, suddenly becoming smarter, and this...ability to go places. I'm just a rabbit! I've been wandering for what seems like forever. All I know....is I want to get back to my master. But he's probably...gone. There is this one guy I've been trying to get to though. Reminds me of him. Yet....somehow, I've never been able to."_ she says, her ears drooping. _"Now it's your turn."_

Azazel thinks carefully for a bit, before responding, not wanting to reveal too much. _"Well, first off, your master's had quite the journey. The one you've been following? That's him. As for why you couldn't get to him? I'm not sure."_ Actually she did have a hunch. That it was Khan Makyr involvement. But Daisy didn't need to know that. She was likely ignorant of the larger issues in the multi-verse. _"I actually work for him. I've been trying to catch you, so I can bring you back. Although....his new home is quite different."_

_"Really?!"_ Daisy now hops into view, practically leaping into Azazel's arms. _"How is it different?"_

_"Well, it's actually a space station, orbiting the Earth. But it can get quite roomy. Also....there's more than just me and him in there. There's a lot of us."_

_"Just means more people to get to know!"_ Daisy says happily as Azazel teleports her back to the base, heading straight for the Slayer's room. He was busy looking at some of the data from all various vim experiments, trying to see if he could give some insight. He had heard Azazel come in, then looked in her arms. "Daisy?" he asks quietly, as said rabbit leaps into his arms, snuggling into him as he pets her head. "Something's...different," he says after a bit, staring into her eyes. "Like she's...smarter."

"Because she is. The soul of this Earth's Daisy, fused with the one you know," Azazel explains. "She even can...talk, of sorts." She starts to translate for Daisy. "'It's so good to see you! You seem different. What happened?'" Azazel translates. "Though Daisy, I can answer some of that, though it might soar over your head." Daisy just continues to nuzzle into the Slayer, enjoying her time with her master, after what was for her, untold years, though she didn't know exactly how long.

Pretty soon, the word spreads, about Daisy's return. Both on the Fortress, and even the Slayerists learned of her return. Daisy herself, hadn't spent much time outside of her cage in the Slayer's room. One day, while she and the Slayer were enjoying some time together, they got a visitor. "Hey, so about those vim experiments," Lucifer says as she comes in, and then notices Daisy for the first time. Daisy herself notices Lucifer, and starts going crazy, almost wanting to attack Lucifer. Lucifer rushes out in a panic, while Slayer restrains Daisy. A few minutes later, Azazel comes in, the others alerting her to what happened. By the time she gets there however, while Daisy is calmed down somewhat, the Slayer had an idea. "You said that she has two souls right? Her original soul, and this one? Does that mean she has all her old memories?" He asks.

Daisy meanwhile was fuming. Azazel crouches down next to her for a bit, then nods in confirmation. "It's true, she hasn't forgotten. Either J or L," she says, not wanting to say full names yet so Daisy didn't understand. The Slayer, however did understand, and nodded. "As for what we do.....I have no idea. How do we explain your mercy? What might work in our favor however? Daisy knows the old you. But not the new you. She doesn't know....your legend." She says as the Slayer pets Daisy, and feeds her a treat. Azazel even chuckles a bit. "Hell, she doesn't even fully understand...her own legend. Go on and talk about 'Saint Daisy.' Even if she was smart enough to grasp the concept....she'd never believe, or understand." She walks out, leaving the Slayer and Daisy alone.

"Daisy, I don't know if you can understand me. But I have to tell you something. In some ways, the Lucifer who killed you, and the Lucifer you just met, aren't the same. She's changed. Repented. Suffered heavily. I wanted to avenge you. But at the last minute....I couldn't do it. And if you knew what I'd done, who I've become, you'd be VERY surprised by that. They call me Doom Slayer now. I'm considered a god by this Earth, which isn't our own. Even you are worshipped, as a saint. I know you've yet to meet the rest of the girls, but hopefully you come to like them. They're all wonderful in their own ways. And even Justice, the one who took you, she's repented too. She lost her sight because of me. It's a long story. Much of it is a long story," he says, looking into Daisy's eyes. "As one demon long ago said, 'In the first age, in the first battle....'"


	19. A Fly in the Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is up now. Also, if you're into RWBY, Elder Scrolls, and Zelda, check out Multisekai, my other fic that hasn't gotten much attention.

The Slayer had noticed that while the girls were busy, they were getting exhausted. They could handle some things better than humans, but they weren't gods. Or him. So he decided on what he'd do. He looked up various places, events, and more, on his computer. _One at a time, might be best. They might open up more that way._ He manages to find a few spots that seem promising, now wondering who should be first.

Beelzebub was going over designs for the vim reactor prototype. Sure, it would work, and create a lot of energy which would be useful. But it also generated a lot of exotic waste, which itself was dangerous, and its effects on matter not fully understood. Even containing it would be problematic. She was so absorbed in her work, she didn't notice the Slayer head inside. "You clearly need to get out some. Clear your head," he says, looking over at her work. "And I found just the place, that I think you might like. It's one of the memorial gardens that people have been planting."

"A flower field? And why would that....oh, it's because I'm a fly, isn't it?" He nods a bit with a smile. "Well, let me put on something casual. Any....requests?" She asks.

"Actually....is there a way to prevent us from being noticed? Not invisible, but more like unnoticed? So anyone that knows who you are....wouldn't recognize you?" He asks.

She ponders for a bit, then realizes what he's really asking. "Oh, I get it. Celebrity status and all that? You'd rather us not get harassed by everyone?"

"Exactly. Otherwise, you'd get attention you don't want. And then I would get similar attention." He says with an unreadable emotion.

"I know just what I can do. A bit of demonic magic, and the eyes slide right off of me. Well, for the weak-willed, at least," she says, already starting to wave her hands as if casting a spell. "Strong-wills might think something is up. And of course naturally...." she glances at the Slayer, a smirk on her face. "The most strong-willed would be immune." She then ushers him out, so she can change into something more fitting for such a date.

They were now in the garden, sitting on a bench, having arrived discreetly via a portal where nobody could see. None gave them anything but a quick glance, and if they did, they wouldn't have registered Beelzebub's horns, nor her hair, white despite her apparent age. They might have noticed the red summer dress she had on, or the straw summer hat. But her magic was keeping them from noticing too much, though many of the men did seem to stare for a bit longer than normal. The Slayer on the other hand was in a pair of blue jean cargo shorts and a gray t-shirt with nothing on it, as well as what appears to be a smart watch. "I get it now, fully," Beel says as she looks around. "Sure, the guys seem to notice the dress, but they're not completely staring. And it's nice to see some of the fruits of our efforts."

"Trust me, celebrities can get too much attention, on any Earth. And we.....WAY over qualify for that." he chuckles. "Unfortunate that I couldn't fully leave the Slayer behind," he says, looking at his watch. "A unique little invention of mine, with some help courtesy of VEGA. He and Hayden can both talk to me through this. And some of the lighter weapons can even be summoned through it," he explains, while Beel's eyes go wide.

"You made that yourself? I thought...."

"You thought I was some brute?" The Slayer says with a small laugh. "That all I know is death, with no other redeeming factors? Nonsense. I'd never have been able to work my way around every touch screen, panel, keycard, door, and more, that I've ever come across. I wouldn't know how half my weapons work. You think plasma is easy to make? It's not. I was originally trying for a good university, back in the day. Something scientific, maybe physics or something. But it was expensive. Too expensive at the time."

Beel listens to his story, surprised so far. When he had paused, she thought about it, then had a revelation. "So, your plan was to have the military pay your way through college?"

"That was the plan. Join up, go through boot camp, do a few tours, get my way into any college I wanted, and I should be set for life. But.....things changed."

"That they did," Beel says, as she looks out over the flowers. "This is nice, to be out here. But also solemn, knowing why these are here."

"But it comes with another advantage, to be out here. Out here, the Slayer's burden doesn't fully exist," he says, looking at his watch. "Out here, Blazin' Bill can find himself again."

She was confused a bit, by his statement, only to fully realize what it is he had said, without fully saying it. "Wait, you're telling me your name is—"

"William Joseph Blazkowicz III, known as Blazin' Bill to my old squad. A nickname given by a friend I had made in boot camp, and we did our first few tours together," he says with a growing smile. "Another fly actually. That was his nickname at least. Because it was short for Flynn. Flynn Taggart. I've used his name as a computer password."

"And...THIS is really what you don't want to get out. You don't want people knowing who you really are. To them.....the Slayer is a god," she says, choosing her words carefully, so as not to give things away. "No relation at all to you B-B-Bill," she stammers. It just seemed so _wrong_ to use his name like that, in such a casual manner.

"Yes. Because if Blazin' Bill is to thrive, to find himself again, he can't do that if he's reminded constantly of the burden the Slayer carries," he says, a grave look on his face. She could tell what he meant. Being the Slayer weighed heavily upon him. Not so heavy he he couldn't bear it. But heavy, nonetheless. She felt a pang of sympathy for him just then. He had become a version of the Greek Atlas, the weight of the world on his shoulders. And had become a god in the process. A burden that would crush most mortals, yet he could bear it, alone. But he could use support. She wanted to hug him right then and there. And so she did.

He returned the hug, smiling as he did so, tightly, but not too tightly. "So I have to ask," Beel asks, after breaking free. "But 3? 3 generations of your family, all with the same name?"

"Yes and no. It's skipped generations. It all began long ago, with a Polish immigrant that came to America, known in his day, as B. J. Blazkowicz. He went on to fight the Nazis in WWII, and had quite the adventure doing so. But our version of WWII was much different than this Earth's version. Hitler was never in a mech suit," he chuckles. "Then he settled down in Minnesota, raised a family, enjoyed his retirement. His grandson was B. J. Junior, also known by 2 other names. Billy Blaze, and Commander Keen. According to the stories, he dealt with aliens, all with the help of his pogo stick. And all while still a kid, according to what he told me. And yes, I'm his grandson. The pedigree of heroism....did contribute to the idea of joining the military."

"As well as who you turned out to be. I get the Nazis. But aliens?" Beel asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know much myself. And it's not like records fully exist," he says. "But anyway, to shift gears, what was Hell like? Way back before...?"

"Before my exile? Well, some would say it was nice, but that's relative. We had our collection of souls we harvested. We did raid some worlds, but not too many. No all out attacks. More like, a few souls plucked here and there, but always in the dark, in the shadows. We taught mortals to fear their dark places, to huddle around their fires, to stay in groups. For me, that was enough. Not for Lucifer though. She got greedy. She wanted more. She wanted full on attacks. To pull entire worlds into Hell. I argued against it. I knew that such actions would result in things we wouldn't want. One, too many innocent souls, lost. True, we didn't always care about that. But a mass slaughter....didn't sit well with me. And I'm a fly. But second, a feeling in my gut told me the day would come, when we'd bite off more than we can chew. When some mortals would decide to return the favor. You love to tell yourselves stories about good gathering together to fight evil. And the day would come when some mortals would want to beat us back. I argued with Lucifer over this. Eventually, I even tried to stop her, but she made Justice fight me. And Justice packs a mean punch. And while I was down, Lucifer banished me to the Abyss. And then her reign of terror began. For about 50,000 years Hell consumed worlds, and souls, all without pity, or mercy. Why 50,000? Because it was about that time she invaded the wrong world. Yours." Beel says, looking at the Slayer.

"And the rest is history," he says.

"Very much so. I mean, they based their calendar after when you came to them. Maybe those who say you're the Second Coming are correct, in a way. You both have calendars based on you. Among other things." Beel says with a chuckle.

He sighs, looking distant. "Personally, I doubt I'm the Second Coming. We're too different. He is famous for healing, and miracles. I...I don't heal. I hurt. A lot. We couldn't be any different if we tried. Though I do understand why they'd think so. After all, they pretty much suffered an apocalypse, and I was the one who saved them. But with all I know, all I've seen, it's hard to believe."

"True. I mean, multiple Earths? Urdak? I can understand doubt. Especially with your role in all this. At this rate, let's be honest, you'll likely kill any capital G Gods out there." Beel says. "And it's different for me. I wasn't there for the last 40,000 years or so. I haven't known you in the way the others have. But I will say, in our fight you packed a PUNCH. I thought I hurt after Justice. But you....with the amount of shotgun shells and bullets you must have put in me, rockets and plasma too, as well as that BFG, I'd rather take Justice again. No wonder all of Hell fears you. No wonder you turned Lucifer, who was the most evil person I knew, willing to pull entire worlds into Hell, into someone that wants to suck up to you, and if anything, declare you King of Hell, if she got to continue being Queen. Good job on sparing her. She'll be useful."

They kept talking for a bit, but noticed the sun getting low. "We should head back. It was nice, to get out of there. Not exactly such a thing as open sky there." Beel says as they make their way somewhere private, and through a waiting portal. "Thanks for the date."

"You're welcome," the Slayer says as they head back, going separate ways.

Beel gets confronted on her way to her tower by some of the girls. "So, how'd it go?" Lucifer asks.

"Nice and relaxing. Bill and I got plenty of chances to talk," she says, and things go silent. Pin drop silent.

"Wait, you're telling me...." Justice says, until Beel finishes. "William Joseph Blazkowicz III."

"Blazkowicz...that name sounds familiar. I think I've read about some of them, from this Earth," Pandemonica says, with all eyes turning towards her. "But I forget where. I'll have to double check things, but I can assure you all, there are, or at least were, Blazkowicz's here, on this Earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, here we have some bombshells, don't we? What will Pandemonica find out?


	20. Coffee in Seattle

Pandemonica was working, when the Slayer came up to her. "Here, how about a break? I know a place for coffee you'd like. Especially if you're curious about Earth's history. Issue would be—"

"Hiding myself?" She asks, glancing up at him. "Because you don't want people to know who I really am, or who you really are?" She finishes the question with a whisper. "Bill?" She then resumes a normal volume. "I know just the trick. I can't magic the eyes off, but I do have a way. Here, let me get ready. Where are we going?"

"Seattle. A certain coffee shop recently celebrated its reopening," he says as he walks out.

Later, they're both wanderint the streets of Seattle, eyeing all the reconstruction going on. A lot of progress has been made, but because the damage was so extensive, there's still more to do, a lot more. He was dressed casually, and she was too, but with a beret to hide her horns. Luckily, she wasn't known much outside of the Fortress, and nobody had questioned the white hair. He led her to the coffee shop, and they ordered their coffee, going to sit outside at a table once they got it. "So this is the first one? This location on Pike Place?" Pandemonica asks as she sips her coffee.

The Slayer looks around for a bit, before continuing. "Yes and no. Where I was..." he says quietly, so he's not heard by anyone outside of Pandemonica, "This location was the first. Here, the actual first was down the street or something, I think. But then they moved to this location."

Pandemonica nods, eyeing a group of ladies that were sitting at another table. They were all glancing in their direction, mostly at the Slayer, and with her slightly better than human hearing, could tell they were all whispering about "Oh what's a man like him doing with someone like her? I would love a man like that," and other similar things. On one hand, she didn't blame them, after all, the muscles, the jaw, the eyes, all of him screamed the peak of manliness. She did have to smile to herself though, as only she knew his secret. But on the other hand.... _Back off ladies, he's mine. Wait, did I really think that?_ Just then the Slayer notices her gaze, and turns his head to look. "Understandable that they'd notice. I mean.....the years have been kind to me. But trust me, they don't want me for anything more than something short. They'd never want me long term. They may think they do, but they don't." He says with what seems to be a sad smile. Pandemonica raises an eyebrow, but then changes the subject.

"I found them," she says, pulling out her phone, as the Slayer gives a questioning look. "I found your family. The Blazkowicz's." He gives another look of curiosity, so she continues. "Richard and Laura Blazkowicz, survivors of the invasion, currently live in a small town in Minnesota. They have 2 sons. Or rather....had 2," she says somberly. "Corporal William Joseph Blazkowicz III, named after his grandfather, served in the ARC Marines when the demons invaded. He led the evactuation of New York City, and stayed behind to make sure the ships could get away safely. He gave his life in the process," she says, the Slayer giving a salute. "And has saved a lot of lives."

"A good death. Honestly, one I thought I would have, but....fate, I guess you could say, had other ideas," he says grimmly. "But this Bill has a brother? Not something...that I had," he continues quietly.

"Yes. Lieutenant Jonathon Blazckowicz, and he has quite the story," Pandemonica continues. "His tour of duty has taken him all over the world. He even led the mission that rescued the civilians from Sydney, Australia. But he went beyond. He took Sydney back from them. Yes, he took a city back from Hell. This earned him a Medal of Honor, as well as a new nickname." She takes a sip of coffee. "His old nickname, based on his name was—"

"Ghost Rider," the Slayer says, causing Pandemonica to sigh.

"And I thought Malina was the nerd. But the new nickname he earned? The Helltaker. Took quite the beating too. Lost some of the feeling in his arms. Got an honorable discharge, and once the invasion ended, he's now helping his parents out at their diner. They live decently, though the diner struggles. Go to church on Sundays." A small smile comes to her. "Apparently, they might convert to Slayerism. You should meet them, they might like—"

"No," he interrupts. "I can't meet them. I shouldn't." Pandemonica was surprised, shocked, that he'd outright say no to such a thing. "They wouldn't like me."

"B-but, it's your family, B-Bill!" She says a bit loudly, almost angrily. All the effort she put in, on the idea he'd want to meet them, wasted? But it calmed down when she saw him. The look on his face was not one of disinterest. No, if anything, he was greatly interested, or at least as great as he'd show. But there was what looked like sadness there too. A sense of loss. _They're alive though! What reason could you have to—_

"I understand why you'd think it would be good, for both them, and myself," he says calmly, interrupting her thoughts, and he gets quiet, as if he didn't want to be heard by anyone but her. "And if I had never met the Sentinels? I probably would be interested." Pandemonica frowns a bit, confused, but continues to listen. "First off, Sentinels or no, it would be very awkward for everyone. The Bill they knew, is dead. They probably still mourn him. Maybe they've healed from it, but they still know him to no longer be amongst the living. If they saw me, they'd see a ghost. And maybe they might like me, but I'm pretty sure there's differences. Things that I would do, this Bill would not, and vice versa. I would constantly remind them of how while I may look like their Bill, act like their Bill sometimes, I'm not their Bill. Nor do I have the memories of their Bill. They would grow to resent me." He says, Pandemonica nodding with some understanding, but still confused as to why he brought up the Sentinels. "And that's just if I had come from my Earth to here. But I haven't. I got DM'd. My family here will age, all of them. I will not. Any children John has will age, but I won't. I would be the immortal uncle they have. They would get jealous as a result. To visit them, is to curse them with knowledge," he explains, and Pandemonica finally understands. Being related to a man that has become, and is worshipped as, a god would be rough. She could see hints of sadness in his eyes. He clearly wanted a mortal life. But it was taken from him. She had a revelation just then. _Was the DM a gift? Or was it a curse?_ It was odd, to see such emotion from the Slayer, but she understood. Even sympathized. Finishing her coffee, she threw out the cup, and gave him a hug, sensing that underneath the armor that was the Doom Slayer, that the Blazin' Bill inside of him needed it. A hug that he returned in kind.

"There might be things you can do though," she says, tapping her chin, as the Slayer looks in confusion. "You could give anonymous donations to their family, act as a bit of a guardian angel. They need never know it came from you, or You," she says, extra emphasis on the second "you." "When nobody is around, you could pay your respects, to Bill." She cracks a smile. "Can you imagine what he would think? He would be inspired, I'm sure," and with that, a ghost of a smile does cross the Slayer's face. "What might be possible? Ordering their food, leaving an endorsement, and then the world thinks 'hey, the Slayer likes this diner,' the marketing sells itself," she chuckles.

"Issue there? I can't show up in-store," He says with a chuckle as well. "I'd have to take my helmet off to eat. Unless they do take out, and/or delivery. Yes, I've done things like that before. How do you think all the pizza boxes got there?"

"I bet that's an interesting experience for them. To see you walk out of a portal, full armor, take the pizza, and leave." Pandemonica continues.

"Oh, I'm sure it is. But I'm always friendly about it. I give thumbs up. And if something ever did mess up, their customer service was always nice." He says with a smile. "Speaking of, you were Hell's customer service?" He asks quietly. "That almost doesn't make sense. What was it like?"

"Well, I get why you're confused," Pandemonica says as she gets up to stretch a bit. Slayer does the same, and they walk together. "But it's kind of short-hand. If the sinners count as the customers. I kept track of those coming in, the Hell energy flowing, as well as what kinds of Corrupted the sinners became."

"Which means I feel like I have to ask. What was THAT time like for you?" He asks, with Pandemonica fully understanding.

"It was odd. Demon death is nothing new, mortals get lucky sometimes. But here I was getting reports of multiple demons dying, which was confusing as earlier reports had mentioned a total devestation of all the forces on Phobos. Or at least, nearly total. 1 man left didn't count for us. So my first thought was that there were hidden forces that had returned. Or that a message had gotten out and troops had landed and were sweeping the facility. But then, I was told to catalog all the incoming from Earth. And I had. Where things really got interesting was when we were rebelled against. Because then, I was out of a job. I was being held prisoner by those who I normally bossed around. I tried everything. But then I had an idea, one that was crazy. The one person that could save us all from Hell. You. It was a long shot, but....it worked," she says with a smile. "And if you're curious, I prefer life here. The Corrupted can sometimes be messy, but the Fortress isn't. And if things like this get to happen," she says, looking around at everything, taking in the air, "Then I'm as willing to renounce Hell as any of us."

"Good to know," the Slayer says, as they make their way back once out of sight. Back on the Fortress, Pandemonica meets up with everyone else. "Good coffee," she says with a smile. "Unfortunately, it seems he has no desire to meet his family," which earns her multiple groans and confused looks, "but I understand why," she says as she catches everyone up to speed.

"I never thought I'd say it, but I feel for him," Modeus says, extra hearts floating around her, others nodding in agreement. "The Slayerists would take interest though, in knowing that he suffers for their benefit. Like how Jesus suffered for man's sins, the Slayer seems to suffer for man's protection. Mortal pleasures are gone, and all because of the DM. The masochists out there would love that. The kind that would whip themselves to understand the suffering of their saviors," she continues. "But he does have us. We can help keep his mind off of his troubles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 dates so far. A lot more to go. Let me know what you think, was the DM a gift? A curse? Does his suffering fit?


	21. Lusting with Slayerists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. Muse came and went. And I was also wanting to play Horizon Zero Dawn, but it's buggy and crashes a lot for me. Enjoy!

Modeus decided she knew just how to take the Slayer's mind off the fact he couldn't meet his family. Show him the good he was doing for the world. Sure, he did get to see some rebuilding. But more was happening as well. Mainly, the Slayerists. Worship of him had given many people hope after such a disaster. Moreso when they realized what he wanted out of them. Even the older, more established religions wanted to give him a place amongst their saints, prophets, and more. But even simple things too, might ease his mind. And she knew JUST what would work. Surely it had been a long time for him. She went to his room, to find him doing something scientific she didn't fully understand, but looked like he was helping with vim reactor problems. "I have an idea to take your mind off of the stress of things," she says, sitting in his lap and wiggling around, to get a reaction out of him. Oh how she wondered what he was like in that department. "Take me, now."

"Normally, I would buy you dinner first," he answers with a chuckle. "But according to the schedule we run the Fortress on, it's not dinner time. Lunch?" He asks, trying to think of a place. Which he didn't fully expect to think of somewhere good. After all, who knows what was open, what wasn't, and moreso, what they had on this Earth. And the whole fact he wanted to hide who he was, when he wasn't on Earth as the Slayer. "Issue is where."

Modeus blushed at the idea of something as lewd as a date. But she was also surprised. She was totally expecting him to take her, right then and there. Though maybe he was also old fashioned? Oh, how the hearts around her went wild at the idea of a date. Or even holding his hand. That would be surreal, considering what those hands have done in the past. There was an excitement to it, A submissive streak that wanted to bare itself before someone so powerful. After all, he was a god to many. But she also saw his issue. He wouldn't have a clue where a good date could happen. "I happen to know about this one place with good burgers, or so I've heard," she says, and he nods. She decides to head back to her room to change. Something casual, she thinks, if it's just a lunch. Short skirt, t shirt that hugs the curves nicely, and to be naughty, she went commando. Not that anyone had to know. She meets up with the Slayer, as usual in cargo shorts and and a t shirt that said "Good night, Hell Knights." _Oh, we should probably take him shopping for clothes one day,_ She thinks. _He doesn't exactly have a fashion sense. Though that is understandable for 2 reasons. A being he doesn't want to show off, B being he's worn nothing but armor for the past few millennia. Oh, and as a third reason..._ And she had to giggle a little internally at this reason, _he's a man. Men don't always have the best fashion sense. They only dress up when they need to._ "I'm ready to go. Also as the lust demon," she explains to him, "I have some powers that can help keep the eyes off of us. Different than what others would have." She says with a smile. "Means the hammer doesn't always have to come out," she explains, and he nods.

They were at the burger place Modeus had mentioned, in San Diego. For a reason unknown to the Slayer, every time someone glances in their direction, their eyes seemed to glaze over, before they turned away. "If you don't mind me asking...what exactly are you doing?" He asks in between bites.

"Part of being a lust demon involves seduction-based....persuasion, of sorts. With the right pheremones, I can divert attention. Or attract it. I can even make them obey as well," she admits with a smile. "So nobody's noticing anything. It works best however, when we're careful about what we say and do. Saying out loud what you do, when it's the one thing I'm doing this to prevent, would strain it. But if you want to ask if I can pick and choose, well, yes and no. I can either single them out, or do it en masse," she explains. "Even you are under effects. Or rather, you're within the area of effect. It's just that you're so strong minded, so willful..."

"I'm immune," he continues with a smile. "I bet that'll become a theme. That you all can do things, but not to me, because of...who I am." He says with a chuckle.

"Nor would we WANT to. You're...too good at what you do," she admits with another chuckle. To tease him a bit, or at least try, she brushed a napkin onto the floor, making it look like an accident. "Mind if you get that?" She asks, and when he bends down, uncrosses her legs, and recrosses them the other way, making sure he got a good look. When he comes back up, he's smirking.

"My my. I see your basic instincts have taken a hold of you," he says as he puts the napkin on the table. At first Modeus was confused. But then after a bit of thinking, realized what he really meant. "Movie lover much?" She asks. "We could go see one. Makes me wonder.....how many will come out, about all of this? About ordinary soldiers who fought in the Great Demon War, as they're calling it? After all, war stories are always popular. Though a lot will want to be about..." she pauses for a bit, and then proceeds in a whisper. "Him." The Slayer nods, understanding why she's referring to him in the third person. "Especially his story. More might end up...converting to Slayerism, especially if they think he's the second coming."

He sighs for a bit. "I don't think so. Jesus and the Slayer are too different. Former preaches about peace and love, the latter....is quite the opposite. It's almost as if..." He perks up, as an idea comes to him. "He is the Unchrist. Not the Antichrist, that word carries the wrong connotation. But Unchrist? That could fit," he explains, secretly eager to see her reaction.

"Unchrist...." Modeus says, trying the word out. "That actually seems to fit. It would take some debating though." Soon after, they finish eating, and a waitress comes over to bring the bill, looking at them strangely, as if she suspects something. "I've got this," Modeus says, staring hard into the waitress's eyes. "There's nothing special about us, we're just another couple," she says in what seems to be a hypnotic voice, the hearts around her changing, especially the ones in her eyes, shifting and changing colors in a hypnotic fashion.

"You're just another couple," she repeats in a monotone voice, seeming to be fully under Modeus's spell.

"You will comp our—" Modeus is about to say, but then feels a glare upon her that could only be from him. Clearly, he didn't want her going overboard. "Nevermind. We will pay," she says, as the Slayer hands over the card. Once the waitress leaves, Modeus looks at him. "Sorry!" She says, a bit quietly, almost in fear. He responds by doing something that to Modeus, was considered VERY lewd. He held her hand. Her face starts to heat up, and she almost loses control over her spell.

"It's ok," he says, now stroking her hand with his thumb. His hand seemed so....big, compared to hers. So warm. And who knows what that hand had done. She could feel herself blushing, but not just her face. The lewdness of the situation to her was causing a different warmth to build up as well. She struggled to keep her breathing under control, all while he rubbed her hand. And his eyes just seemed...warm. Friendly. If she didn't know the truth, she'd have never have been able to know who he really was.

"Something wrong?" He asks, while holding her hand, a look of concern on his face. It was almost too sweet. Why does she have to feel like this around him? She had suspected Lucifer was in full on love. W-was she headed down that path? She squirmed a bit in her seat.

"N-nothing!" She says a bit on the loud side, trying to hold in her desire to moan. She thought she was being subtle, but she saw his eyebrow raise, and a smirk grow.

"Should I...keep going?" He asks quietly. "And if yes, here?" She ponders for a bit, then nods. He continues stroking the back of her hand, with the flat of his thumb, all while she continues to squirm.

"It makes me wonder," she says during her pauses to not moan, though her tail was showing plenty of emotion there. "When you were....abroad, did you....meet a lot of girls?" She asks.

He could tell what she meant by abroad, and smiled. "I didn't always get the chance. But I'm sure they would've wanted to. I mean, a foreigner from a place nobody knows, battle hardened, who only gets even better....." He smiles, as now his fingers intertwine with hers. She responds with deeper breaths from the lewdness of it all. He also had to admit, having to talk in a way others wouldn't understand without context did have an appeal to him.

"Th-there's a church nearby," Modeus says quietly while panting. "O-of the Slayer. It might be worth it to check it out." She continues to squirm. Soon...it will finish. Oh how lewd it was, having her hand held, in public. But soon, very soon, unless he really was a pervert, and sadist, it would end. She could feel her moment coming soon.

"That...would be interesting to check out. I have always been curious what it's like," he says, still stroking her hand. "Is....it going to happen soon?" He asks. "Do you want it to happen, out here? Or....in the bathroom?" He says, almost whispering. Her gaze seems to focus, as if to say she's not going anywhere. And she doesn't, as the pleasure overwhelms her, and she crosses her legs tighter, moaning into her hand quietly as it all comes out.

"Thank you," she says quietly, and soon after, the waitress comes back with the card, and they leave. "Luckily....I can do other things with my abilities. Let's just say, there's no mess."

"Good to know. I'm surprised you got so worked up," he says with a chuckle. "It's been so long...I may as well have my V-card again."

"Interesting," Modeus says with a chuckle. "Well, I'm sure you could ask any one of us to help. No, we wouldn't mind sharing." She continues with a batting of the eyelashes in a seductive voice.

"Maybe one day," he admits with a grin. "So where's this church?" He asks. She leads him through the streets to something that could pass as a quaint little church, where luckily for them, people seemed to be gathering. The sign out front boasted of a special guest at this service, one of the "Heralds of Doom."

"They do let anyone in. I can lay it on thick, to make sure we're not noticed. Even if I explain things during the middle of service." She explains. "No idea who this 'Herald' is supposed to be. But...it should be interesting for you."

Just then, both of them seem to get an idea. "It's like ancient Greece. Back then, the gods visited humans in disguise. So if someone was mean to a guest that came to their door, the result was all the bad stuff upon you." He says, Modeus mentioning that's what she was thinking too. "It would help convince people to...behave," she says.

"But not as a threat. I'd prefer it not to. I mean....maybe a little, to those who would harm others. But to the general public, I'd say as proof..." he had to catch himself before he let slip his identity, "that he doesn't just watch from on high. But watches from amongst them. To help get a view from their level." He continues. "A mix of watching from on high, and one of the people." Modeus nods as they head inside, and find a seat in one of the pews. He notices the stained glass everywhere, showing himself in various poses, fighting various demons. As well as his mark. It looks overall like Sentinel architecture, but less grand. A cheaper, more human feel. He approved, as it seemed like it was the best they could do. And the people attending seemed mostly the poorer kind. Lots of military too, what seemed like both active duty, and retired veterans.

Soon enough, everyone else was settled in. The preacher took the stand. "Welcome, one and all. Welcome as we continue to learn the ways of the Second Savior. We prayed my brothers and sisters. We prayed that He was watching. And lo and behold, he was. He answered us, and He fought back Hell. But then, He did more than that. Through His Chosen, He has helped us rebuild. He has let us know He watches over us, as we give thanks every Doomrise. He has given us the simple instructions to live by. He has Risen!" _Wait a minute, he sounds familiar._ But then he realizes it, especially with the early lines. He was a street prophet. One he had heard before his latest adventure. Everyone gets up to greet each other, then sits back down. There's a few prayers, thanking him for saving them from Hell, and for watching over them, and so on. Then a passage was read from the Doom Bible, one about the Betrayer. Overall lesson being to not betray the living for the sake of the dead, among other things. There was a soldier that officially "vowed to uphold the laws of the Slayer and to protect humanity" as they called it, via "the Slayer's annointment," which itself turned out to be a replica of the Divinity Machine, Or at least the sarcophagus part of it, as a baptism, which made the Slayer chuckle. _If only they knew the truth. But I do see where they come from._ And then later on, the "Herald of Doom" came to speak. A woman with shoulder length brunette hair, brown eyes, glasses, pretty in a kind of librarian way, wearing a lab coat adorned with a fly over a field of black, over what seemed to be something resembling a nun's habit, at least from the neck down, came to the podium, and cleared her throat. "Hello everyone," she says, and the Slayer's eyes go wide upon hearing her voice. _Is she...who I think she is?_ "I am one of the Heralds of Doom, who has seen His works with my own eyes, and was one of the first to witness His power and divinity, after having previously doubted Him. Even now, I continue to work with His Chosen, the Lady Beelzebub, on the mysteries and applications of void matter. I am Dr. Elena Richardson." _I have to meet her afterwards. Hopefully she can keep quiet._ For he had long been curious about her. He was particularly pleased that her talents as a scientist were not going to waste, as well as her position in Slayerism. She goes on to talk about her experiences with the Slayer, and with "the Chosen, the Lady Beelzebub." She finishes off with another prayer, everyone joining in. Then everyone started to leave, as the service was over.

"That was something," he says, Modeus nodding. "I want to meet her," he says, heading up to the front, having to get in a line. Once it's his turn, he shakes her hand. "I've always been a big fan," he says with a smile. She thanks him, at first not fully looking. But then she looks at his hand. Then up, towards his face. He responds with a smile, a finger over the lips, and a slight shake of the head. Her eyes go as wide as saucers, but she obeys his silent instruction with a nod. "We should meet up sometime, when everyone else isn't around," he says with a smile, and she nods again, seemingly in a daze.

"So that was fun," Modeus says once they've left. "Sort of. Thoughts?"

"Not bad. 'Second Savior' I understand. Fits with the Unchrist theme they've yet to know. It seems they basically want to operate like a standard Christian church, only....to someone else. I do hope they get it right though. Religions have done some bad things in the past. I hope these guys behave." He says, with a look of concern. Modeus could see in his eyes that while a religion wasn't something he asked for, if it went bad, he'd feel VERY sour about it. She comforts him in the best way she knew how, as lewd as it was. A hug, which he returns.

"And it seems you're hitting it off with Dr. Richardson," Modeus purrs with a giggle. "Going to take her on a date?"

"Maybe. Not sure yet," he answers. "Shall we head back?" He says, as they make their way somewhere secluded, to open a portal and return home.

Back amongst the others, Modeus tells them all about what happened, to much amazement. "Oh my," Lucifer says. "Sensitive one aren't you?," she continues, looking at Modeus's hand. "And you actually got to meet Dr. Richardson. We've always been curious about her. And a possible date huh? Well, I somewhat understand. In some ways, she is the poster child for going from non-believer, to worshipper. I can understand all his concerns though." she admits.

Judgement pipes up. "I suspect another issue? Morality. He WANTS to make sure he's doing the right thing, even in the face of adversity. But deep down, even he is unsure. But we can help. We SHOULD help." she continues, with a bit of a flourish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my, Modeus, you worked yourself up there, didn't you? Also yes, finally, some characters we've likely wanted to meet, but never did.


	22. A Judgemental Hike

Judgement had known the Slayer was a good person for a long time. She had seen his sins, and knew what he was like. He was almost sinless. She could see why he was heralded as the Second Savior. And the Slayerists, among others, had accepted the Unchrist title, understanding why he would say it. Christians loved him now. Some were doubtful of him being the Second Coming, wanting to argue against it for the very same reasons the Slayer himself did. But now with the title of Unchrist, many of those doubters were silencing themselves. As well as the title of Second Savior, that was going really well. But the man himself was more than she expected. In some ways, he was a lot like her. A hard tough exterior, but underneath that all, he was possibly the sweetest person to exist. A lot like herself in that regard. Watching him rip and tear was intoxicating in its own way, but getting to know his human side over the past few weeks or so was adorable. In a sense, he seemed to be the perfect man, one she found herself fauning over him a bit. So much so she didn't notice the Slayer come up to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "We should get out somewhere," he says with a hint of a smile. "Any preferences?"

"Actually....I have one idea. A hike, somewhere natural," Judgement says. "Maybe in Europe somewhere? We'd need some preparation, but we could do it," she says as she starts to get ready. The Slayer nods and also goes to get ready.

Later, they're out on a trail, both dressed for the occasion, though with Judgement still a bit revealing. It's a hot day, but both of them can handle it, due to their natures. "So nice to be away from it all," the Slayer admits. "Get to know nature again."

"True," Judgement says. "Especially with all the craziness." She clears her throat. "THE HUMANS SEEK TO CHARGE YOU WITH CRIMES! THEY COMPLAIN ABOUT THE HOLE IN MARS! THEIR MISSING CRUCIBLE! EVEN THEIR MISSING DOCTOR!" She says in her usual, overly loud tone.

"Judgement, there's no need for that, it's just us here," the Slayer says with a chuckle. "But on one hand, I can understand where they come from. I did do all of that. But what are they going to do? Arrest me? Not happening," he says with what seems like a dark grin, causing Judgement to gulp a bit, but continuing.

"Of course not, they're pardoning you for all of that. Many are getting pardons, those still alive," she says, the Slayer raising an eyebrow. "Lots of prisoners got drafted to fight, and admittedly....well, I need not say it," she says. "Now, many at the UAC are being arrested. Those too high in the demon cult. But that doesn't mean everyone in the UAC. Some of the lower ranking people there are getting pardoned. Especially if they have skills that can be used with vim," she continues.

"Makes sense. Humanity needs as many as it can spare," he answers.

"Speaking of the government," she continues, "the Allied Nations is currently a bit of a mess, from what I've heard. Being rather young as an organization as a start. And with so few of them too. Lucifer and Pandemonica have actually been working with them. So far, mostly to help...better things for us," she explains, and continues upon seeing the Slayer's expression. "Legally? None of us are in the system. They're working to fix that. They've already approved of the Fortress, and all of that. But then they had to, and to keep track of it, for the sake of keeping track of all things in orbit." She pauses, and sits on a rock in the shade, fanning herself a bit. "But there's other bits of various news you may not know, but can learn, if you'd like." The Slayer nods, and she continues. "Estimates say it'll take years. Decades even, to rebuild. And there's the big idea that they'll figure out how to do space travel quickly. Find all the lost colonies of the Sentinels."

"Understandable. It'd be good for everyone. Earth gets some resources and manpower. They get a sense of belonging again, after the fall of D'Nur," the Slayer says, sitting next to Judgement. "And everyone can help each other with regards to Hell. After all, Sentinels have done quite a bit better than the humans of Earth."

Judgement stretches, looking over to him. "And that brings me to my next point. There are many who disagree over the best course of action. How to rebuild. Humanity's taken such a beating, with so many societal things destroyed, they have to do it all from scratch. Economy, politics, social structures....in a way, it's a bit like they have the society of cave men, but with the knowledge and technology of today."

"It'll take them years to recover. Decades even. My guess?" The Slayer says with a sigh. "It could even be a century. And they have plans to gather up the Argenta colonies? That's a bit too much for them, all at once."

Judgement continues with a chuckle, as she drops the bombshell she's been wanting to drop. "And this is where some humans have an idea. Some are Slayerists, some aren't. All know of your time as king of the Argenta. They want you to repeat that. They want you to rule Earth, as its king. Possibly emperor, once the lost colonies are found."

They sit in silence for a bit, as the Slayer ponders what she just said. Humanity wanted HIM, of all people, to lead them. He could possibly do it, he thinks. Lead them to a golden age. He would live long enough to see it done, and he was willing to believe he could be beyond the reach of the wealthy who would seek to influence him. All would fear him, and fear crossing him. He could influence them in the right directions, make sure the lessons of the past could be learned, build a utopia. And the lost colonies would accept him as well, as they all knew of him. But he was already a god to some. He didn't want to mix politics and religion. Non-Slayerists would feel pressured to convert, while Slayerists would feel empowered. And ruling? It could be a bit boring, and stressful. Especially when unwinnables came up. He wanted to do right by humanity. Protect the innocent, and all of that. Yet he knew he couldn't always do that. That there were times when he'd have to sacrifice few for the good of many. And besides, he also believed that politicians need constant changing up, to prevent stagnation. Humanity's entire experience is based around the idea that their leader will leave their thrones. Their castles, their palaces, White House, and beyond. Kings and Emperors abdicate, Presidents get voted out of office, and beyond. And ALL could succumb to mortality. If HE took the throne for humanity, something that has never been done before, to have one human rule all the world, humanity's throne would never be empty. Humanity would have a static ruler, and that wouldn't do.

"They would be better off if I wasn't," he says after a while, breaking the silence. "Leaders should change, and I wouldn't. I'd never leave the throne in a natural manner. I wouldn't age nor die. Religion would become an issue considering the Slayerists. Non-Slayerists would feel pressure to convert. On top of that....I would be both beloved in many ways, and hated in others. I'd do things that ARE in their best interest, even if they don't think so," he admits with a sigh. "And some decisions would weigh heavy. I'd want to protect everyone, and that would be impossible."

"That just makes it par for the course, as they say," Judgement says. "But any examples you can give?"

"The rich would hate me, as I would want to strip them of money, force them to pay their taxes, force them to make sure their employees' needs are met. I would end any form of healthcare where it's for profit, where people would have to worry about what the cost is. But I wouldn't wa" He says. "And the idiots of the world too, they would hate me. Want to restrict your kids vaccines? Welcome to jail, or at the very least, say goodbye to your kids." He starts to tremble, with what seems like anger. "Or how about that pandemic a century ago? If it was me, there would be no arguing, all the masks and the quarantine and all that would be mandatory. In public without one? Congrats, it's jail." He's now showing a lot more anger. "Or worse, carry one of those fake 'I can't breathe in a mask' cards? Double the sentence. And that's....if they don't meet me. My answer would likely be....less peaceful. And with a hand around the neck." He admits, hands in fists now. "While the other puts the mask on them. And I could see myself saying to 'Breathe through the mask, or not at all.' I wouldn't want the ignorant to ruin things for everyone. Or oh, what's that, police brutality? Guess what, every cop is now out of a job. Whistleblowers are welcome to come forth, show how bad it is. Every cop now has to prove they're worthy for the job. Anyone that gets insistent? Has to deal with me. Oh, and while I bring that up, that's another thing that'd change. Have wealth, power, or status? Happen to be involved in some major crime ring or something? Guess what, none of those 3 things matter anymore, you go to jail. Try to weasel out of it? You have to deal with me. What will they do, stop me?" He asks with sarcasm mixed with venom. "Bribe me? I'm a simple man, with simple wants. And pretty much all those are fulfilled. Purpose in life, a space castle, armor, guns, and more. I'd be a man of the people, not of the money. And only of those intelligent enough to know what I'm doing for them. The ignorant, the racists, the homophobes, would all have to shut up. And there would be a LOT fewer of them, as I'd want to make sure everyone got plenty of school. All the way to college. I would make sure people didn't have to spend all their lives paying off student loans and all that. I'd want them to be free to choose how things go for them, not slaves obeying their debts and their higherups for fear of punishment, job loss, income loss, and all of that." He sighs, then gives a chuckle as he thinks. "'A man chooses, a slave obeys.' Mr. Ryan was right, at least in that regard. Hands off city was doomed however. Same with the elitism attitude. Still impressive that regardless of society, Rapture lasted as long as it did. And continues to last. All that salt water can't be good for it," he says with a small laugh to break tension.

Judgement kept listening as he had went on about what he would do if he ruled humanity. She knew of some of the past events he spoke of, and could understand. Her eyes glowed brighter as she fully activated the Sight of the High Prosecutor, able to see what effects such a rule would have, or at least in theory. She had never done something like this before, only looking at individual sins and intentions. With what she could see now, he did seem correct. He had grand plans. Fantastically idealistic, she had to admit. At least in some areas. Others seemed reasonable. He had good intentions for humanity, he just didn't know if they would work. Or how he'd implement them. The main thing he was sure of involved ripping and tearing. Even religion was an iffy issue for him, she could see. He wasn't fully convinced that he was a god. At least not one worthy of worship. She could tell that underneath all of what he had become, the Slayer was still human, the nicest and most well meaning of them all. She could see some of the Jesus comparisons that had been made. She could see the reason behind the Second Savior title. She leaned closer, and gave him a hug from the side, which he accepts. "Well, I can say, from what I can tell? You would do well." she says during the hug. "You really are still just a man under it all, aren't you?" She asks with a chuckle.

"A man, worshipped as a god, all because I know how to kill demons," he answers. "Though if you asked my modest side? He'd say the reason is it's because I lucked out, is all. That luck is the reason I survived that first invasion, when everyone else died. Luck is why I came out of the Divinity Machine alive, stronger for it. Luck is why I found the Sentinels in the first place. Luck is why I've been able to do this, all of this, for this long." He admits. "And if you were ever to ask...yes, that is pretty much the main thing I tend to believe in. Luck. Sure, I was raised with bible knowledge. But things change when you see a demon before you. Moreso when it's not just a one off thing, but your entire life. And when angels, or at least beings close to them, make it onto the hit list....what IS there to believe in? What higher powers are left? Especially when there's a suspicion that any gods that exist, true gods, will have a spot on the hit list," he chuckles.

"Speaking of religion....what were your thoughts on the Slayerists?" Judgement asks. "They seem nice enough. And from what I've heard, you even got to see the famous Dr. Richardson. I've also heard that not all things that normally happen, happened when you were there. Some prayers, some chants, all that, are still being worked on. Nor did they pass the offering plate." She starts to get a smirk. "They actually take ammo as well as money. Theory being that there's a chance that a bullet or shell they donate might find its way into your guns," she says with a laugh. "Even if you can get your ammo via a chainsaw. Still, the thought counts. And it's fitting. As for what they actually do with it? They keep some stockpiles, sure. But a good bit of it gets branded and sold. Or rather, 'blessed' and sold. Your mark stamped onto the rim, with the idea that it'll perform better if it's blessed ammo. I'm pretty sure it's a touch of a scam. But it's cute, in a way."

"Well, I suppose they need money somehow. And it does fit. Mix in various bake sales and the like and that can help them with an income," the Slayer admits with a chuckle. "And something tells me you could tell me if they...stepped out of line."

"I could," she says with a laugh. "High Prosecutor does have its benefits, sin reading included. Though it is limited. It's not like I can just look at Earth and see every last sin there. Unless a war is happening, or some other major thing," she says, then sighs. "On one hand, I should thank you. I'm sure that by now, you know I have the job thanks to you. Because you killed the Icon of Sin, and caused Justice to get fired. Granted, he was being worked on at the time, some of the best fleshmancers in Hell were busy creating him, and they were almost done. Enough that the Icon was fully alive, and could still work its evil, but not complete, hence the condition you found him in. I gained control of the Sin Machine, our primary source of torture at the time. The original method to torture humans, turn them into the Corrupted, and to harness the souls for energy. It was a good time, of sorts. But it wasn't the job I really wanted. I didn't...really have it in me. Or so I thought. Until I buried who I was. Overcompensated. Etc," she admits with a sigh. "But there was also a mix of fear and wonder. I had only gotten the job because of you. And we knew what you could do by then. The Icon of Sin was on its way to becoming immortal. It was tough by that point in time, but the finishing touches weren't done. And you killed it, something that was technically possible, but was thought nearly impossible. And then there's the bit with the Makyrs. If we had taken the deal they offered, we'd've been under their thumb. But they forced it anyway. We fought back, but well....they imprisoned us. Locked me up in that infernal thing, forced me to subconciously run the Sin Machine for what seemed an eternity. And augmented it with their own tech. But...all that's behind us now. I can be me now, not a High Prosecutor. Though my skills might be useful, if you DID take the political job. I could be the enforcer or something. If anything...," she smiles a bit, and covers her mouth with her hand, making some exaggerated breathing noises. "I COULD FIND YOUR EXCESS OF SIN...DISTURBING!" She says in an overly loud voice, making a pinching motion with the other hand.

The Slayer laughs a bit, and so does Judgement, noticing how late it's getting. In fact it was almost dark. "Hey..." she says, checking her watch. "If we stay a bit, we can watch a Doomrise. You'll see," she says, noticing his raised eyebrow. Half an hour or so later, just before the sun sets, he sees what she means. The glowing green mark of his, rising over the horizon. The one the Fortress was projecting as the indicator of where he is, as the proof he's keeping them safe. "Holy time for Slayerists," she says with a chuckle. "Shall we head back?" He smiles, and they make their way through the portal, back to said Fortress. As Judgement makes her way back to her room, she's intercepted by the others.

"How'd it go?" Lucifer asks. "I take it you've mentioned....the job?"

"Yes, but he doesn't want it," Judgement replies. "Says that humanity needs leaders to change, and he wouldn't. But if he DID take the job...he'd be good at it. He'd want to fix all societal ills. He'd want to keep things balanced politically, without leaning too far one way or the other. He didn't say that part, but I could read his intentions," she admits. "And he's unsure if what he'd do would work. Or how some of it would happen. Bill really is a big softie underneath the Doom Slayer exterior," she admits with a smile.

"Like you," Azazel says with another smile. "But I can also understand why he hesitates to take the throne of humanity. Could you get anything about what his time as the Sentinel King was like?" She asks, taking notes.

"He was beloved, but then they are a bit more of a warrior society," Judgement answers. "The best warrior they've ever known, taking the throne? They'd be all for that. And they didn't exactly seem to have the politics that the people of Earth do. And I think his greatest fear is that he'd become the people's worst enemy. That while he'd mean well, power would corrupt even him."

"Then we need to find a way," Azazel answers. "It's possible that he might accept a form of indirect rule." Her eyes then light up. "Maybe it's more like, someone rules on his behalf. Think England."

"That could work," Lucifer says. "Luckily, in other news, we might all have ID's soon. AN's finalizing their latest agency, the Bureau of Extra Dimensional Affairs. BEDA will keep track of anything not from this universe. That includes us," she says, looking around the room. "One of the things promised is ID's, to put us in their system, because you know how governements are with their paperwork," she continues, earning a few chuckles. "Even for Him."

"There is one thing they can do too, but likely in secret," Azazel says. "Slayer ID is one thing, but Bill needs one too. Issue is they'd have to explain why they're handling it, to the rest of the AN. And then the secret would get out. In fact..." she says, tapping her chin with her pen, mostly thinking out loud, "it might be a good idea if there were multiple people, in various positions, that could keep a secret. Just enough connections that Bill can fit in, but not so many that his secret gets out. I might run that past him, when it ends up being my turn on a date. We may even know someone already that could fit in said secret society," she says with a bit of a grin. "You all know who I mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's some questions. Would the Slayer be a good king/emperor/etc, of Earth, and potentially, the colonies beyond? What would be a fitting title? Who is Azazel referring to? First question is one to discuss. Second is one you'll learn, though you might be able to guess.


	23. A Fair Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Azazel's date! Sorry it took so long. Muse comes and goes. Also, in past chapters, I've accidentally spelled Maykr as Makyr. Some updates you may've seen were to fix that. Luckily, there aren't that many more dates to go now.

Azazel had been busy, as always. Mainly delivering things to ARC like various bits of tech from various worlds. As well as information from all the great libraries. But her needs were lessening, with ARC being able to open portals to places like Urdak as well. However, she was keeping them away from certain parts of Urdak that seemed dangerous. While she didn't know much, she heard rumors about ancient gods that might need to be dealt with. So she currently had time for other interests, and relaxation. Mainly, all her notes on everything demonic, as well as self-discovery. She had been created for one purpose, as a bit of demonic power from the Daughters to ensure purity, that the Maykrs controlled. But of course she ended up rebelling as well. But now she was free. And thinking of the Slayer, she fully understood why he'd refuse leadership. He seemed to be a warrior first, not a leader. He would've been a good fit back when Earth put their strongest warriors on thrones. But such was no longer the case. The AN people had been informed of both his choice, and her idea about it as well. They agreed, but decided it would be best to put it to a vote. Meanwhile, their new friends at BEDA had been busy. The paperwork for all of them had been filled, and all their ID's were going to come soon. In fact she was waiting on their message to go and pick them up. Various laws had also been passed as well, related to them. As well as him. He now legally had the freedom to do what needed to be done whenever there was an invasion. Other things still needed work though. Meanwhile he himself seemed busy in his workshop. And had spent time in the Ripatorium as well. She thought he needed to get out, maybe somewhere semi-social. And she had just the idea for it, as she made her way to his room.

"Hey there, I heard of this one fair, somewhere in the Midwest," she says to him. "And I figured you might want a chance to get out. Not that you haven't been out, but something tells me it's been a long time since you were at a fair last."

"That....is true," he responds, looking up from his workbench. Azazel peered over curious at what he was making. It resembled a pistol, but rather on the large side. "Oh, this?" He says, holding it up. "A possible off duty weapon. So I won't need the proper weapons," he explains. "It's an OK model. 3 round burst, charged shots, might do a good job with demons. Or...." He lowers his voice. "People." There was a sour note in his voice. It was evident that hurting innocents was not something he wanted to do, which was one of the things pretty much every girl was fawning over. That he was a softie, underneath the hardened exterior, even after all he's been through, and all ne's done. "But what I'd like is something better. Smaller. Something I could conceal, and even legally with a CCP. I've heard about your plans to help give me an ID, all by people who can keep a secret. Maybe not how I would've done things." He does give a ghost of a smile. "But I approve. I can see the advantages to such a setup. And if your head's at where I think it is, then yes, I do believe she would make a good first recruit. She already knows a fair bit about me. I might even be able to....get checkups from her. I'm sure she'd agree. Playing doctor to the god you worship is not something anyone as faithful as her would turn down." He starts to chuckle a bit. "She'd likely want to do ANYTHING I told her. And I do mean anything," he says with some raised eyebrows. "Oh that would likely be a dream for her. I even have other ideas about that, like that maybe they could have a meeting room, here. If it's a secret society to guard my identity, then we should go all the way," he says with a bit of a laugh. "But enough about that for now. Fair sounds fun. They take AN credits though, right?"

"They do," she says. "So we can pay for it all. Good thing physical money went extinct." She smiles a bit. "Some want to put you on collector's money though. All the antique coins/bills."

"Understandable," he says with a bit of a frown. "But they shouldn't. Put the resources into reconstruction, only once that's done can they worry about various luxuries. Some things now and then? Yes. Like this fair, it can help destress. But pointless collectibles? No need right now." He gets up, to get ready for the fair, Azazel doing the same.

Later on, they're both attending the fair, wandering around. They ride some of the rides, and eat some of the food. "It's been so long since I last had funnel cake," the Slayer says. "A very long time."

"This is good!" Azazel says. "I would've never suspected something like this could be. Doesn't exactly seem the healthiest though," she says between bites.

"Trust me, as a general rule, most fair food isn't. In fact the struggle is finding something that's actually healthy," he responds as he also looks around. "Well I see things I'd rock, but probably shouldn't," he says with a chuckle. "Strength tester, shooting gallery....also good they have a ferris wheel," he continues.

"It could all still be fun though," Azazel says. "They even have a haunted house," she continues, pointing it out.

"That wouldn't be of interest," the Slayer admits. "I mean, a bunch of people trying to scare me?" He says with some slight sarcasm. "Would that really go well for everyone?"

"No, now that I think about it," Azazel says after a pause. "Ferris wheel seems fine though." They get in line to ride said wheel. "This is fun," Azazel says once they're going, and makes some notes. "So, all this got me thinking...." she asks while leaning closer. "What's it like? To be....you? To have done all the things you've done?"

The Slayer sighs for a bit, leaning back in the seat of the Ferris wheel's car. "Not for everyone, I can definitely say that," he says while Azazel takes notes. "Being me is probably the best blessing the universe can ask for. I get to do what I do," he says, careful not to give himself away, "and I do enjoy it. Or rather....the Beast does. Now you might think I'm referring to a second personality. Not true. Because the Beast within me...is not the most talkative," he says with a chuckle. "More like..." He pauses to think. "Well, ok, maybe it IS a personality? But like, not completely its own? Like my own anger evolved past a simple emotion, to become something bigger. Partially a personality, part not. Like the Hulk maybe," he says, tapping his chin while Azazel writes notes. "But a Hulk where Bruce Banner doesn't completely go away when Hulk himself comes out," he explains as Azazel writes it down. At one point the wheel stops, with Azazel looking around. And down as well. The Slayer notices where her eyes happen to fall.

"Enjoying the ladies?" He asks, Azazel starting to blush. "It is a nice view from here. Girls can get away with it more. A guy like me gets slapped and called a perv." He sighs a bit. "Besides, compared to me, they're all too young. I have more millennia than some of them have years," he admits. "Though I'm sure many would chase me if they had the chance." He leans forward and continues. "Anyone in particular you're eyeing?"

"W-well," she stutters out, "There's a lot of gir-guys out there."

"Azzy," he says quietly. "Being gay has been accepted for over a century now. Don't lie about it."

"O-ok," she stammers out. "Well then the ladies are quite lovely. As well as....some of ours. Even Dr. Richardson, in her own way," she admits. "Not sure if I have any favorites, but...."

"Which is ok. You're new to all this," he says. "New to getting romantic. I've had some experience before," he says, which causes Azazel to write furiously. "I knew a girl in high school. But no long term experience. Especially since...that's more or less denied to me now," he says with a frown. "I could only do short term. Long term is impossible for me right now," he says with a sigh.

Azazel thinks for a bit, curious as to why he seemed to have given up, but then realizes. "Oh....it's that, isn't it?" She asks. "Pandy had mentioned how....you were cursed. Why you couldn't see your family. The same thing prevents you from having your own, isn't it?" She asks, with the Slayer nodding. She was beginning to understand who he was, deep down. A man cursed to fight demons forever. "Do what you love and you'll never work a day in your life," the old saying goes. But many learn that it's untrue. And it was especially untrue here. Not even death was a relief from his job, and because of that, he denied himself common pleasures. She felt for him in that moment. She also realized something else they had in common. They were both products of multiple worlds. He a product of his own world, Argent D'Nur, Maykr tech, and everything Hell had done, now tossed in with this new Earth, and herself, a hybrid of Maykr and demon. Pure demon too, and not regular Corrupted. She decided to change the topic. "You know....I've heard rumors of a haunted house not far from here. And I mean...actually haunted," she says, which gains the Slayer's interest.

"That...could be interesting. After I had slain the Icon the first time, and had some time to myself, I did look up every supernatural entity out there. Became quite the expert overnight. Ghosts, spirits, black eyed children, the rake, wendigos, skinwalkers, and everything else, I've become familiar with," the Slayer says. "Never met any though. Wouldn't mind meeting them. I suspect that if I did, they'd...know who I am," He says with a dark chuckle.

"I think every being in the multiverse knows who you are. And yet ironically...." Azazel says with a slight smile, noticing that people were now being let off the wheel, "nobody here does." They make their way off the Ferris wheel, and start to head out. Once they're away from the fair, Azazel talks more openly. "Also....what are your thoughts on the whole...being in charge thing?"

"I understand where they come from. I know some of the 40K lovers will immediately want to say 'God-Emperor!' And maybe, at least in part, I should accept," he says with a bit of a sigh and a chuckle. "If I can actually steer them on the correct path, that can help them. NOT that I'm arrogant enough to believe that I, and I alone, know what's best for humanity. Hence why I also don't want to rule, in general. I can't claim to be the best statesman. And likely not the best general, though I'm willing to learn, considering...all my experience," he continues with a small smile. "Or at least not the best boardroom general. Sentinel generals tend to lead from the front. And kings were the first to go in. Even now? My definition of command would be 'ok, military evacs civilians to safety, does what they can on the defense front. I handle the offense.' Dr. Richardson says that if I can't do it alone, nobody will survive. She's correct, in the offense department. But..." he gets a slight evil grin here, one that causes Azazel to shudder. "The Beast needs room to play. The Beast is quite territorial. But anything defensive? That's best left to others. So the militaries of Earth are not totally useless." He gives a slight sigh. "I'm not 40K's God Emperor of Mankind. I won't claim I am. Hence me saying what I couldn't do earlier. And I wouldn't make his mistakes. I wouldn't stamp out religion. I wouldn't try to change humanity. Only to promote more cooperation, more peace, and a lot less 'big guy steps on little guy and gets away with it.' The world wouldn't be run by the greedy and the corrupt. I think Judgement could actually help with that," he says, tapping his chin. "Everything else though? I could see myself doing. Putting me at the top will help once all the lost colonies are found too. They may not respect the AN, or whoever leads them. But if I show up? They'll know me, and will all likely kneel. They'll want to assemble Honor Guards and all the like. The Emperor title may take some getting used to for them, but I'm sure they'd accept. Especially if it was God Emperor. I wouldn't allow the Slayerists to force convert them, but WOULD allow preaching, let them come over to my worship naturally." He seems to get an idea, that makes him chuckle. "I should make another Praetor Suit, for such occasions. But not green. No, maybe a golden variant, with the helmet made to look like a bit of a crown," he says with a small laugh. "Because if I'm going to go 40K esque God Emperor, I may as well look the part. Now....let's see about this haunted house," he says, drawing the pistol he carried. "Besides, this needs field testing."

They head deeper, Azazel using her powers to help warp them closer. It seems an old house, barely standing anymore. "Though there is a chance that whatever's here, if anything, may not show itself. Especially...for me. Or even you," he says, as Azazel draws her sword from her own pocket dimension, as they head in together. At first nothing seems out of the ordinary. Then they catch sight of a few things moving on their own, which the Slayer puts some rounds into. "Come out, come out. Whoever, or whatever you are, I'm sure you know who I am," he shouts loudly. They wander around for a while longer, but nothing happens. "Ghosts are quite different from the demons of Hell it seems. Need a better way to combat them," he says as they head back to the Fortress. Azazel goes to find the others, and fill them in. "Quite humble of him, to admit what he can't do. I don't know about you ladies, but..." she says with a bit of a smile. "I think he'll make a great Emperor of Mankind. Even made what seems like a half joking comment about making a gold Praetor Suit, as the 'public' suit to fill the role."

"So he knows his 40K," Malina says. "And has overall said he's a nerd. I'm curious how deep it goes. He's quoted various franchises and such in the past," she continues, a bit grumpily. "But I'll admit I'm curious how much of a nerd he is. Though that might help endear him to the people, if there's a nerd on their metaphorical Golden Throne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Slayer accepts the idea of being God Emperor. Would you want him on humanity's throne? Also, do you like the idea of what I'd call classic spooky things? Ghosts and all that, as he's listed? How would the Slayer handle them? They're quite different from what he's used to. Also, a few other things I forgot to mention. You might be wondering, is the Slayer's pistol based on the cut pistol? Yes. Are some of the early things mentioned all references to the DLC? Also yes.


	24. For the Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you a 40K nut? Good, you will have some good mental images for this chapter. If you're not? Go look it up, it'll help you.

Malina was enjoying some gaming. Her work with Argenta tech was going well, and combined with some byproducts of vim reactors, had managed to figure out an FTL drive in theory. The people of ARC were busy making the first few spacecrafts designed to test the system. But there was also more in the works. The ultimate goal as of right now was the first operational "main" ship, a starship truly capable of interstellar travel, not just able to "drive around the block" as the engineers had put it. So she was enjoying a break while they figured that out. She had also been weaning herself, and was having water, and not vodka. She had also heard of a comic con, and thought it'd be fun to go. Maybe even cosplay. Maybe even He would want to go. Though the Slayer had spent a lot of time in his workshop, and had seemed busy. She wondered if He really WAS making himself the golden Praetor Suit he had said would. She decided to go and check on him, and suggest the con idea.

From what she could see in his expanded workshop, indeed he was making a new suit. Gold seemed to glimmer here and there from the parts she could see. Upon her entrance, the Slayer looked up from his work for a bit, then held up his hand as he finished his current work, soldering what looked to be some electronic parts. "Not done yet, but it will be an excellent model," he says, looking up at her. "My own version of something that even 40K's God Emperor would approve of," he says with a smile. "And there's more than just the gold plating. There's a lot more planned," he continues. "Wanted something?"

"W-well," Malina says with some nervousness, "There's a comic con coming up, and I thought we could go," she manages to get out.

The Slayer seems to look her up and down, stroking his chin, where it almost seems as if plans are forming behind those green eyes of his. "Hmmm. Sounds interesting." His eyes widen, as if with an idea. "We could even cosplay. Yes....I think I even know what'd suit you. You do have the hair for it, though a helmet would hide the horns," he says, mostly to himself. "Yes, I have just the idea. But I'll need to scan you to make sure it's correct." She raises an eyebrow, but lets the machine the Slayer indicated scan her, watching as a 3D model of her general proportions appears on one of his screens. "Thank you. Now, it will be a few days. Good thing the con's going to be a while," he says, as he starts designing things on his computer, for what seems like himself as well.

A few days later, Malina finds a large box in her room, with a tag saying "Enjoy, hope it fits." Opening it up, she finds what looks like the best cosplay outfit she's ever seen. A Warhammer 40K Sister of Battle suit of power armor, though she didn't know enough of her 40K lore to know anything specific beyond that. Though she could tell it seemed all there. All the accessories she knew that a typical Sister would have. And the armor itself was really well made too, she thinks to herself as she starts to take pieces apart to put them on. Too well made. _These pieces look like they connect, and not just in the normal way._ She thinks as she starts to get dressed in the armor. And it was a bit heavy in some areas too, heavier than she would've thought a simple cosplay outfit would be. It was as if the Slayer's attention to detail went above and beyond to the point of absurdity, like it could actually take some hits if she was in an actual battle...and that's when the question hit her. The obvious question she now felt like an idiot for not asking herself earlier, especially given how nerdy the Slayer was, and how skilled too. _Is this....real? Is this as close to Sister of Battle armor as possible?_ She continues to ask herself once the greaves and boots come on, followed by the cuirass. All of it seems to connect to each other, locking into place relative to each other, but is also quite comfortable as well. _Is this...what it's like for Him to suit up?_ She thinks, as she soon finishes, making sure all the purity seals and everything are in place. The armor even felt like it was strength enhancing, as it's supposed to do lore-wise. All that was left was the helmet. And what looks like...2 different bolters. But she thought to herself, helmet first. She slips it on, and when she looks out the eye visors, enhanced boot up icons show themselves. A heads up display comes to life, and she then hears VEGA through the speakers. "Hello, by now you should've figured out that this armor is real. And that I am the only machine spirit around. He did tell me that he even made it in proper fashion, with all the oils and incense and all of that. Now you may have noticed the two bolters. One is made of foam, and is for the con. The other is real. However, he does not think it wise to bring a real weapon to the con." She nods in understanding, looking around, and at herself. It was an unfamilar feeling, being encased in this armor. Yet she wonders if this is how he feels. Moreover...was this his heads up display? Was this armor a Praetor Suit, under it's metaphorical hood? She grabbed the fake bolter, and went to go find the Slayer, with one thought on her mind. _If he dresses me up like this...what's HE wearing?_

Her answer came soon enough, as she met him by the portal. In a way, it was the only thing that would suit one such as him. Especially with everything being thrown at him currently. For he wasn't cosplaying any regular Space Marine from 40K. Nor any of the Grey Knights. No, there was only one 40K individual the Slayer would cosplay, and he was doing so. Though she suspected that it wasn't just cosplay in his case. No, if he had put such detail into her own armor, he'd have put as much into his. "Ready to go?" He asks, adjusting what looks to be a wig on top of his head, for she remembers that the God Emperor of Mankind was famous for long flowing hair, whereas the Slayer's own was rather short to fit under the Praetor Helmet. She nods, and they head through the portal to the prearranged hide spot, and then proceed inside.

It was crowded in the con, as to be expected. Many came to admire the Slayer's golden Emperor armor, and Malina's Sister of Battle armor. They in turn spotted many cosplays they enjoyed. "It'll help me...get used to things," he says with a chuckle. "Granted it'll be in something else. How's the armor?"

"Nice," she says. "I never expected you'd make something....so real," she says, choosing words carefully so as not to hint.

"Good. Glad you like it," he says. "Not an exact match to the real thing. You're getting the full benefits, no black carapace needed," he says with a smile, making Malina a bit nervously happy under the helmet. "I could see a...real thing happening, possibly," he says, tapping his chin. "Definitely no Inquisition though. There's no need for any kind of....secret police type thing," he says out loud as they wander around. He smiles as they pass a Star Trek section. "Things might be more like that. Even if such things like money still exist, among other things. They did get a lot right, as far as I'm concerned. Prime Directive, replicators, all that. Most crime is because folks don't have enough," he says, with some sadness in his eyes. "I would make sure they do. If that ends the dominion of the rich, then that's what happens," he continues. "Shifting gears...you all picked names for some of the first ships to go FTL yet?" He asks. "Because if not, I have 2 ideas. 1 for the test flight ship, and one for the first 'main' ship."

"Not yet," Malina admits. "Though names have been put on the table. Doom's Reach, Doom's Hand, the Reclaimer, and various others. What were your ideas?" She asks, though she has a suspicion about one.

"Simple. First ship to go FTL? The Phoenix. Yes, that's the name of the first warp-capable ship," he explains with a grin. "That can still be up in the air though. The first true ship? The first to actually explore the galaxy, and all that?" He pauses, seemingly for dramatic effect. "There can be only one name. One name for the first true starship Earth produces. One ship to be the first to explore the final frontier." He starts to hum, what she thinks is the Star Trek theme. "For those would be the voyages of the starship Enterprise. To explore stange new worlds. To seek out new life, and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before," he finishes with some flair, causing Malina to roll her eyes. And she thought she was nerdy. He gets serious again. "But I wouldn't want things to be completely like the Federation. Ship captains would know to never assume they're ready. Picard earned that 'bloody nose' that Q gave him, when it came to the Borg," he says, then pauses. "I know, it might be shocking, to hear that from me. But at the same time....I'm a soldier. I know the realities of war. I know how not pretty it is, and how sometimes, civilian death can't be prevented," he continues with a sigh. "I also know that sadly, death is a motivator. Many safety regulations weren't in place until someone died. Even some accidents where nobody died may not cause change. Though sometimes they do. Still, the sad answer is that a lot of the time, a body count has to happen before change does," he says with a sigh, almost seeming to deflate. "Too many issues can be caused if people are rushed into positions. Not just captains of ships, but anyone with responsibility that if mishandled, would result in lives lost. Undertrained airline pilots have caused lost lives. Or worse....undertrained cops," he continues, a bit on the quiet side. Malina listens, surprised at the amount of wisdom he seemed to possess. "Oh, there's many things that'd change. All to make sure the big guys can't step on the little guys. Big guys are involved in something shady, but all the witnesses who could bring them to justice end up dead? Anyone suspected has to surrender immediately, or else....be Hunted," he says with a low tone, causing Malina to shudder. "Every last system that protects the rich and powerful from the downtrodden would be dismantled."

They carry on, exploring, as the Slayer changes topics to lighten the mood. "I won't lie, I did try out all seven forms of lightsaber combat," he admits with a smile, as some Star Wars cosplayers pass them. "Takes some getting used to, since the blade is weightless. Is also why they're too dangerous for most in-universe too. Unless specialized training is involved. Or the Force. There's also this one kyber crystal type I've heard of too, where the blade is nearly invisible, but just as deadly. Bet we won't see that in a movie," he chuckles as Malina continues to stare in awe.

"I thought you were nerdy before," she admits with a ghost of a smile, though hidden by the helmet. "But this is something else," she says as they keep wandering, passing some Legend of Zelda fans, which gives her an idea. "I knew you had the Courage. I knew you were given the Power. I did not suspect you'd have Wisdom too. That you might actually—"

"Be able to use the full Triforce?" the Slayer interrupts. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I could actually kill Ganondorf too. Or even Demise. Or any of the other baddies the various Links have dealt with." He gives a small chuckle. "I'll admit, I've even read fanfics of that series. Quite the number of exotic adventures. Or even modernized stories. Sometimes with Ganny boy as the ancient evil, sometimes with him as something more mundane. Seen Link shipped with any girl the series has seen, and I do mean ANY. I've seen a couple Tetraforces too," he admits, Malina's eyes going wider. "And fan theories about the series too. Oh there's one that would mean nobody would ever look at the Stone Tower of Termina the same way ever again. Theory I heard compares it to the Tower of Babel," he continues. "And you'll think it's quite adult for Nintendo, especially for the time." They also pass by some Mass Effect lovers. "This might be something reasonable. Can you imagine what it'd be like if we met them? Admittedly, they might SPECTRE me in no time," he says with a chuckle. Malina continues to listen while the Slayer ends up going on a tangent, rattling off various bits of nerdy info that would make even her seem like a "normie" by comparison. Her attention is caught when he changes topics. "So what's it like to be a gamer....down there?" He asks.

"Interesting," she responds. "Mostly the games that could be gotten from conquered worlds. Fire Emblem proved quite interesting, among others. But mostly? I tried to keep things clean. Or as clean as can be with all the blood, lava, and odd bits of flesh around the place. It was especially annoying having to clean up after....you," she admits. "Hell must've gotten in such a state after we were locked up. And on the Fortress, you have that roomba of sorts to help clean. Though...." and she actually laughs a little here. "You're a typical guy, aren't you? Leaving your pizza boxes and other trash everywhere, not picking up after yourself? I thought you'd be different," she says in a mock pout, even punching his arm lightly, though realizing he can't see her expression. But he seemed to understand anyway.

"Once upon a time, I had nobody to worry about, except myself. And I was always....busy with work," he says in a low voice. "And it wasn't like I planned on company. It was just an ordinary man cave," he admits. "The LAST thing I expected was company, especially female company. Let alone twelve," he continues with of all things, an awkward smile. "It's a good thing we don't have to fight over the bathroom."

"Did you just poke fun at female tropes, and by extension, us?" Malina asks with a huff.

"Maybe," the Slayer admits, as they continue to wander around, even eating lunch somewhere private. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am," she says with a smile, and then an idea hits her, and adds "my Emperor," with a touch of a cheeky smile.

"Roleplaying now, are we?" He says with a smile. "Well then, would you like to join your Emperor later? There's some heresy in need of purging." She responds by fake cocking her prop bolter. "Once we...go get the real thing," he adds, lightly breaking character. "Oh, and depending on tastes, it can either be to practice or....." He does his best to resume character. "We can go directly into the Immaterium, and purge the demons directly at the source."

"I would follow you anywhere, my Emperor," she continues with a smile, clearly enjoying the roleplay. They soon make their way back to the Fortress, and Malina goes to grab the real bolter. It seemed heavy, but nothing she couldn't handle. Hopefully the recoil wasn't too bad either. He meanwhile grabbed a sword, an actual real copy of what looked like the Emperor's Sword, likely made himself. "Ready," he asks, and she nods, as they head back through the portal, but this time to a random spot in Hell.

"It's strange, being back," she admits, as a slight character break, but then they come to one of the Hell arenas, and the Corrupted begin to spawn in. Malina gets to work trying out her bolter, and it has quite the kickback. Likely would break human arms. Fortunately, she's not human. He meanwhile was hacking at demons with his sword, and every now and then, his fists. "It takes some time to get used to a real sword," he admits with a chuckle as he rips out a cacodemon's eye. "Crucible blade is quite light. And on top of that, this armor is not the best to fight in. I much prefer my own. The new suit? It'll be much similar to my...work clothes, you could say. But with some changes. All gold, for one. Maybe some symbols, but I'm not sure, aside from my own mark. If there's more, it'll be the ones of each world under my protection. But there's other things too. For one, this is a full body suit. Not like the last one that shows the forearms. And it has some extra audio equipment too. Currently VEGA and I are working on a projection system that would give my voice an everywhere and nowhere quality, as well as slight alterations so nobody can know who it is when Bill talks in public," he says while demon killing like it's nothing.

"So, I'm curious," Malina asks as she reloads her bolter. "Why the full body version? Don't want to show your arms? I don't understand."

"It's because then, nobody can know who it is under there," he says, a bit sadly as he finishes the last of the demons. "It's because people still want to judge, based on a pigment. If people knew I was a white guy, that might not go so well. But if I hide all of me....nobody need know the truth. Especially with how I walk in public as a man, which the people know, it'll create the belief that anyone could be the Slayer. That it's anyone under there. In fact, I might even have you all circulate rumors on the internet, all giving different and clashing accounts of who you think is under there. Cops would hesitate to be racist, if they think they're staring down the Slayer, I hope. But don't get me started on what I'd have cops do," he admits with a sigh, wiping sweat from his brow. "Had fun?" He asks as the portal reopens.

"Oh...very much," Malina says as they head through. "My Emperor," she adds as she heads back to her room. Some of the other girls are there to ask her about it, and help remove her armor. "I'll admit, I didn't expect wisdom from him. I mean, nerdy yes. More nerdy than me, not so much. Wisdom, I would never think of. But then, he was a king once," she says as the others listen in on her story.

"Wow, we think he'll be a great Emperor," the bodies of Cerberus say in unison. "And someone enjoyed roleplaying," one of them teases, causing Malina to resume her normal sour self. Zdrada gives a small smile from a corner, as she gives her cigarette a puff. Though like her sister and alcohol, she's also thinking of quitting, as there was little joy, and tobacco was becoming rare. But the main thing was that this was the first time her sister smiled in a long time. Cerberus continues. "Another thing is what will he do for the environment? I know he loves nature, but the question is how much will he preserve, while allowing mankind to rebuild? How will he balance the two?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was a long one, wasn't it? And yes, the Majora's Mask theory he mentions? Real. A lot of my own nerdiness, I had shine through him here, at least as best as I could.


	25. Taking Dogs to the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have Cerberus's date. Not many more dates left until he's dated them all.

Three bodies could prove quite the advantage, in various circumstances. Cerberus could easily scratch her own back, do her own hair, and much more. And she could actually travel a decent ways apart from herselves, but still in control of everything. She had been working with enviromentalists to help make sure the rebuilding wouldn't harm the environment, along with making sure the enviroment itself could heal, and even vim related tech made to heal damage done before the invasion. It had been discovered that matter decayed while inside the Abyss. While that was problematic for vim mining, it was useful for disposal. And Beel had assured everyone that if there had been anything in the Abyss apart from her, she would have known about it. Another thing humans had invented vim scrubbers that could actually filter out various things to send into the Abyss. Tests had shown they could scrub CO2 out of the atmosphere, and even radiation, leading to talks about setting up some around all the radioactive waste disposal sites, and even Chernobyl was considered to be finally rid of its radiation. Environmentally, things were going really well. Though she still worried about how the Slayer would balance nature and man's needs.

It looked like her answer might come, as the Slayer walked up to her, or at least the one of her still on the Fortress while the others were busy. "Hey Cerberus, where's....the rest of you?" He asked.

"Out and about. But easily recalled," she says to him, ears perking up upon seeing him. "Wanting to take us all somewhere?"

"Actually, yes. Somewhere in nature," he says tapping his chin. "A National Park. Yosemite maybe? Here, go get yourselves, all of you, ready," he says, heading out to prepare as well. And she does prepare, first by recalling all her bodies back, then getting dressed for the outdoors, including her hiking boots, and park ranger hats. When she met the Slayer, he was dressed similarly, and a backpack too, that seemed full. He smiles at her, as they all head through.

The forests of Yosemite National Park felt untouched. The demons had considered it of low importance, as humanity were clustered in their cities. So Cerberus and the Slayer could enjoy the park without worry about damage. And when not busy rebuilding, people did still come, as all the parks seemed to bring the peace of mind, the rest, and the spiritual healing that they always have. Cerberus was enjoying herself, wanting to wander around and look at every tree, rock, and bush. Even the Slayer closed his eyes a few times, letting the healing power of nature work on him, for he needed it. "I've been curious," one of Cerberus says after a while, to break the silence. "All of us know how much you love nature. Yet humanity will have needs too. How do you want to balance that?" All 3 of her sit down on some rocks, looking up at him.

"On the one hand, I'd want to say it's simple," he says, also sitting on a rock, facing them. "The heavily beautiful and wild areas, would get left alone. In fact," he clears his throat. "'Leave it as it is. You cannot improve upon it. The ages have been at work on it, and man can only mar it.' That is pretty much the motto of conservation. And no," he continues with a smile, "It's not mine. Theodore Roosevelt was the first to say that. You all would have liked him," he continues, with what looks like hero worship in his face, surprising Cerberus. "He was a man with a man card of swiss cheese. He had so many holes punched in it, It was barely hanging together. He has done things even I haven't done. He's hunted all kinds of big game. Even named new animal species. He's won battles, shrugged off an assassination, kept all sorts of exotic animals as pets, was the twenty sixth president, happened to be in office when the Antiquities Act was passed, and so, so much more," the Slayer continues with awe in his voice. "'Death had to take Roosevelt sleeping, for if he had been awake, there would have been a fight.' That's what his vice president Thomas Marshall said when Teddy passed." He chuckles a bit, thinking. "What I'm sure of? If demons had invaded in his day, you'd know him a lot better than how I'm telling it to you now. And you'd have to get used to the sight of demon heads covering the walls of the Fortress," he says, pausing to let the full weight of what he said sink in. And after a few moments, all of Cerberus's faces lit up as she realized what he fully meant.

"Wow, you think he could do that?" One of her asked him.

"He might be even better at it then I am," he says with a smile. "So, so much better."

"But you do a fine job yourself," another of her comments with a smile. "And the world thanks you." He responds by patting her heads, though one awkwardly because he uses his elbow so he could get all 3 at once. She seemed to enjoy it anyway. "And on that note, the whole National Park idea is a sound one. No need to get rid of it. If anything...expand. And not just in regards to Earth either," he admits, all six ears perking up. "Parks, monuments, and more, can be made all across the galaxy. Possibly planets too, but that remains to be seen. Good way to protect all the natural areas of interest," he says. "As for humanity's needs? Well I'm sure there's plenty of non-life hosting planets out there. Even in our own system there's some. Let's say people wanted to open mines on Mercury. That's fine, so long as they can prove their workers are safe. Rinse and repeat for Venus. Or even the gas giants/their moons. Ok, Europa gets scientific study first. But I'm sure you catch my meaning," he says with a smile, all of Cerberus nodding in return. "Add in the asteroids and sure, those can be mined. Same for comets too actually, though again, those warrant study first. Now is it possible that all the other places have a lot less of various resources than Earth. Even if they're not useful in that category, they can be useful for others. Abyss portals for vim mining. And possible communication stations and more. Details I've yet to think up, but can be figured out. And even with say, organic materials? We can carefully harvest those," he continues. "But at the same time, I won't claim to have the best knowledge, the best wisdom, or any of that. I'm not omniscient," he finishes, looking up at the sky. Cerberus understood what he was getting at, and could appreciate it. It was an interesting dichotomy, how he was worshipped as a god, yet here in this moment he seemed the most human of all of them.

"We're sure we'll figure it out," she says with one of her bodies, all smiling up at him. He then gets a curious look.

"So...what's it like to be one soul with three bodies?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"At times, useful. We can scratch each other's backs, do each other's hair, and a lot more. But we can't do too much at once," one of her explains. "Or else sensory overload can happen. So if one of us is feeling great, the rest enjoy some too. Same for anything negative," another of her continues. "All three of us and it can cause an infinite loop. Be it pleasure, or pain," the third one says, all ears drooping. "If one of us learns a skill, we all learn it. If one of us gets sick, we may all share the sensation, but only the sick one needs medicine. Same for injuries," one of her bodies explains, but then starts to blush. "The headpats were almost too much, though that was mitigated by the fact one was from your elbow, which changed things up. It can also be mitigated if we're all enjoying ourselves in different ways. It's different enough to prevent looping," she continues, the Slayer nodding in understanding.

"Which makes me wonder...how well can you 3 work against each other?" He asks, all ears perking up, with confused looks, but he pulls a football out of his backpack, making a fake throwing motion, and at that point they understood. "We can try," they say in unison. "But...don't we need protection?"

"Well, do you?" He asks with concern, but they shake their heads.

"We're tougher than most humans. Even moreso than the Corrupted. We can handle quite a lot," one of her says, as they start to stretch. "But...oh, right. Guess I shouldn't ask if YOU need a helmet and shoulder pads," they all say, as two of them crouch down, as if to form a defensive line, while another takes a position near him, with him smiling.

"True," he says as he also crouches. For the next few hours, they spend their time playing football, getting a bit roughed up in the process, though nothing beyond anything anyone could handle. They even ate lunch at one point, which the Slayer had also packed. They stayed out there long into the afternoon, Slayer even dropping more knowledge of the Parks and nature he knew, like how one of the best supporters of the Parks was John Muir, and more. They even spend time there at night when it gets dark, Cerberus even cuddling up to him. But eventually, they had to go home. Cerberus went to go get ready for bed, explaining how things went to the other girls. "It's interesting how deep down, he's as human as any of them. Really seemed to enjoy being outside. And the football was fun too. He was worried about us for a bit until we explained things," they say with a smile, almost dreamily.

"I was going to tell him about that," Zdrada says with a slightly annoyed huff. "But no matter. I still have to...show him what I've done. And see if I can make him humiliate himself, that would be a plus if so," she continues, blowing a smoke ring after a long drag from her vape, an evil smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, sorry if things get a bit too...happy, in some ways. Some of this is my own way to cope with the mess that calls itself 2020, as well as how I think the Slayer would want to "fix" all the problems that the world has, since everything pretty much needs to be rebuilt from the ground up.


	26. The Night Sentinel's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay! Many things happened. There was some time taken for myself, and then I got pulled into the trap known as Genshin Impact. A trap I'm still in, but I'm done with most of what's there right now. Also I have played the Ancient Gods Part 1 DLC. Yes, it will become a part of this story, I just don't know when, especially since Part 2 hasn't released. But, I did get ideas on how to integrate its lore in here. You'll all love them.

Zdrada was enjoying running her club. People were enjoying it, and it was the perfect chance to both learn about Sentinel life, and mostly relax. The amount of alcohol that flowed through the Night Sentinel was enough that her sister would be impressed. But she was doing more too. She was thinking of franchising since it was so popular. But her first location was special. Anticipating the Slayer's eventual visit, and based on trends, the date, she even had made some additions too. Additions she planned to show him. That, and she was curious how he'd react in a club setting. Though based on how he had seemed so far, her prediction was that he was the shy type. But she was also sure that the day would come when he would bed them all. Slowly, but surely, that day would come. _After all, I'm sure it's been so long for him. And any man surrounded by as many girls as he is would try. Sure, maybe he's a gentleman. But the instincts will kick in. It's not like he HASN'T shown interest. What seems certain is all his experience is likely gone. He probably has even forgotten what things....feel like. But oh, how fun it'll be once it gets that far. He's superhuman, considered as a god, and we're also superhuman, comparatively._ She thought to herself, trying not to get too excited about the last part. Sure, he could likely abuse her in all the ways she liked. But there was a minor fear that he might be too strong too. After all, he was famous for his tag line of "rip and tear" which he had done plenty of that. And as much as she enjoyed her pain, she also enjoyed being intact. But she also sensed that underneath it all, underneath the the shell known as the Doom Slayer, that the real man, Blazin' Bill, was a softie, at least with what she's heard from the others. It was almost adorable. What was almost too sweet was everyone was seeming to fall for him, in their own ways.

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted, by the man himself. "Let me guess, it's my turn for a date?" She asks with a huff.

"Someone's catching on," he admits with a small laugh. "Though in your case it might be the other way around. Mainly, I was curious about this nightclub of yours. Not that I'm usually a fan."

"Well then big boy," she says with a smirk, blowing some smoke playfully at him, "you might like what I have in store. It's quite the place. Good for booze, and more." She sneaks up to him playfully and whispers in his ear. "And we have a private room too," she whispers, blowing into his ear.

"Did you swap places with Modeus when I wasn't looking?" He asks. "She's supposed to be the horny one," he continues even as they both laugh a bit.

"All demons have the capacity for...extra lust. Modeus just has her dial on 11, and broken off," she continues while laughing. "Need to change or anything before we go?" He shook his head, and they made their way to the portal, and through it.

The Night Sentinel did have some of the same Argenta architecture that he had been used to. Even a few stained glass windows high up. They walked past a couple of bouncers that gave them a nod, though there was wonder in their eyes, because obviously, they recognized their boss, and clearly, there was only one man said boss would invite personally. The Slayer gave them a stare that pretty much said "You saw nothing," and they nodded. Inside had the same architecture as the outside, all high ceilings and what not. There was a sizable dance floor, and a bar, and even a wrap around second story, with what looks like a couple VIP rooms. "Want a drink?" Zdrada asks as they make their way to the bar. "I get a feeling that for you, I need the strongest thing here." She orders something called an "Icon of Sin" for him, and a "Fruit Doot" for herself. He raises an eyebrow, and she explains. "Yours is a drink so strong, few can handle it fully. Mine? Someone once drew a picture of a revenant with a trumpet with the caption of 'Doot', and the name stuck," she says with a laugh as she takes a sip. He takes a sip of his own drink, and he can tell it's quite the strong drink. Way back when, he would've been willing to take this drink as a challenge, even if secretly he wasn't sure if he'd succeed. Now, he was confident he could handle it, with ease. Though he had yet to fully stress test his poison resistances. "Follow me," Zdrada says, as she leads him throughout the nightclub, pointing out various features. It had some of the usuals, or at least what he thought were the usuals. Dance floor, some private tables, the upper floor had a VIP room. "But that one...is for the guests. We...have this room," she says, leading him to a different room. "This one is just for us," she says as they head in. It was quite the private room, with a window overlooking everything. It also had some couches and bean bags everywhere, and some of the sound seemed muted. "Nice and private. We can even...." she goes to the wall, flicks a switch, and the window becomes translucent. "So nobody can see what goes on here, and we have some privacy," she says with a smirk, her tail tracing along his inner thigh, before she flicks the switch again. "Unless you WANTED to show off," she says with a smirk, and more smoke blown his way. "Even has a back room, suitable for a portal back to the Fortress. Even a holo projector for some entertainment, and more." She takes a seat on one of the bigger couches, one that he notices has a middle seat that seems grander. Almost like it's a throne, with couch extensions on either side. "Do I have to say who gets that seat?" Zdrada teases but the Slayer's already made his way to the "throne" of sorts, sitting down.

"It's nice," he admits, shifting in his seat, and putting his drink on a table. "Private, cozy in a way, and I have a throne to rule from. Possibly the only throne I'd want," he admits with a chuckle, Zdrada cozying up next to him. "Slayerists love to preach that I walk among humanity incognito. To teach humility and all of that. This can be one good example," he says as Zdrada laughs.

"I still can't believe that many of them want you to rule them. And that some of them even worship you. How....how do you even handle that?"

The Slayer sighs, swirling his drink. "It's challenging, I won't lie. Almost moreso than...my main job. Out there, it's almost simple. Me, the demons, and I have to kill them. And not die. But I know that what I'm doing is right, for all involved that aren't demons. But politics? Religion? Questions arise that aren't solved via trigger pulls," he explains, taking a long drink. "So I have to do what I can. And the sad thing is.....the right thing is not always the popular thing. Idiots are everywhere, and can be easily swayed by the corrupt. And the corrupt see all the masses as playthings. Servants for their own cause. In a way...I HAVE to take charge. Or else a dictator will rise, promising safety, but at the cost of freedom. At the cost of prosperity. It happens far too often. Both in stories, and the real world. It has to be me, if humanity is to not only be safe, but free, prosperous, and happy. There's no other way. Sure, I intend to keep democracy intact. But end the systems that would let the wealthy and powerful exploit the people," he explains further, killing his drink. "Sorry if I lost you there, with...all of that," he says with a small laugh.

Zdrada listened intently as he went on his little speech. True, she cared nothing for politics. Nor religion. But at the same time....what he said made sense. Evil lurked in the hearts of men, and the Slayer wanted to keep it in check. And being immortal, and the warrior he was, he was unlikely to leave the throne people wanted for him, through any means. Time would not take him, and if those who he disagreed with wanted to...force the issue, he was sure to survive those attempts too. _And there's no human alive, no, there's no BEING alive, in the entirety of existence, with a will as strong as his, let alone stronger._ And what was also equally as bad were those who lacked the will to change things when the evil and the corrupt had gotten their way. Which meant the Slayer felt that he was the only one capable of preventing humanity from decline into tyranny, as all else were too self-centered. She felt for him, and as he went to the window, to look out over the crowd, she did too, hugging onto his side, and smiled as he one arm hugged her back, staying like that for a few moments.

After a bit of standing there, Zdrada feels the Slayer pat her arm, as he seems to glance at a particular part of the crowd. "Heads up, eleven o'clock," he says, and she looks to see what he's talking about, not seeing what he was looking at, at first. But then she notices a brunette with glasses that seemed familiar, but then recognized her as someone Modeus talked to.

"Is that....Dr. Richardson?" she asks, eyes going wide. "She gets around, doesn't she?"

"Yes she does. She reminds me of ideas I've had. Ideas that would in theory, help protect our secrets. Truths about the nature of existence that sadly, the public might not be ready to handle. Granted, we don't know it all, but I suspect we might. But there's other, more personal reasons too," he explains. "Mainly...a civilian ID. So that I, as Bill, can go out in public, and to all cops and whatnot, I'm legit. And not....who I am," he says. "The other day, she proved she can keep a secret. She saw me, her eyes got wide, I put a finger over my lips, and she nodded. So I think she can keep more secrets. And might be able to find others who can too. And they can help me...integrate, into society," he finishes, then looks at the holo-projector, with a grin. "This thing can display anything, right? Has a link to VEGA?"

"Yes, but why do you..." she trails off, as he starts tapping various controls on the panel, and a hologram of the suit of armor he was planning on making, the "Emperor" armor, as he called it, displayed, at full size, and he steps into the hologram, making it move with him on the pad, and it also hides him completely. "Here, Zdrada. Go invite her up here. You might enjoy this," he says, seeming to smirk under the hologram. She smirks as well, and heads out to go find her. It was tricky weaving through the crowd, all dancing to one of the hits she recognized, "Vitality," a pretty decent tune for a nightclub. "Dr. Richardson?" Zdrada asks, once she found her, and said doctor does a double take.

"Lady Zdrada!" she says excitedly, even bowing a little, before Zdrada takes her hand, and leads her along to the private room. "Let's just say, considering things you've done, you deserve some time up here," Zdrada says as Dr. Richardson looks around with wonder, eyes focused on the hologram. "That's an interesting hologram. Looks like the Slayer is prototyping some new armor," she says with wonder in her eyes, and just then the hologram moves to shake her hand, which at first she jumps a little, then reaches to shake said hand. "Wow, this hologram feels so real!" she says excitedly before it deactivates, and she realizes she's shaking the Slayer's actual hand. "M-M-Mr. Slayer, sir!" she says, still shaking his hand, but this time full on kneeling as she does so.

"There's no need for that," he says with a chuckle, pulling her to her feet with what would be surprising strength, but everyone in the room knew what he could do. "Come, sit. Bring a drink," he continues, sitting in his seat. "I saw the chance to talk to you, and took it. You might ask is this business, or pleasure? Mix of both," he says, as the Doctor takes a seat, staring at the Slayer with wonder. "Nice to have you here, Dr. Richardson."

"P-please, c-call me Elena!" she stammers out, still clearly overwhelmed by being in the presence of her god.

"That leads into the first part of what I wanted to talk about," the Slayer says with a smile. "If I'm to call you Elena, then....you call me Bill," he says, and her eyes get wider. "And that doesn't leave this room. See, back at the church, you proved you can keep a secret. Now, I'm trusting you to keep more. Like my true name," he explains, and she leans in closer, listening intently. "As you know, I like to walk among humanity, without the armor, so that way I can enjoy myself. As one of the leaders of my church, you know this. The issue is the fact that I don't exist here. I have no driver's license. No birth certificate. None of the paperwork that would say I exist. You might be able to fix that. Or know some people that would be able to help. Yes, there could pretty much be an entire secret society of people that guard my identity," he says with a chuckle. "Though also, you seem like you might be able to handle certain truths about the universe, once we uncover them. Truths that the public might not be able to handle, sadly," he continues. "And much more. People that can act as the agents within the system."

"That....is quite the tall order sir," Elena says while nodding. "But, if it's for you....I'll do anything," she responds with starstruck eyes. "I can understand your reasons too."

Zdrada then pipes up. "You know, you're a medical doctor too, right?" Elena nods with a questioning look, but Zdrada continues. "What would you say if you gained some patients? Mainly, all of us? And could recommend specialized doctors for certain things? For example, Pandemonica likely needs to visit an eye doctor and get fresh glasses. Cerberus might have some have some issues being part dog. My sister's liver might not be in a good way after all the drinking, though she quit. And...." she exhales a smoke cloud, "I know I should quit too. But it just seems to be...part of who I am. Maybe vaping might be more my speed, but still, my look just screams smoke." She then gets a sly grin. "Besides, do this, you get to have your hands all over him," she says quietly, almost seductive, which makes Elena blush a little, and the Slayer give a look a father might give to a child that spoke out of turn, but chuckles a bit alongside Zdrada.

"Hmmm, I'll admit, I do have quite the schedule. Between His church," Elena says, gesturing towards the Slayer, "And my studies on the elusive vim. In my case, medical applications. Seems that in the right settings, vim can actually become organic matter of all types. There are thoughts on turning it into entire organs, compatible with their host without the need for anti-rejection drugs. Not possible yet, but we're getting there. It was during this I learned something about myself actually," Elena continues, pushing her glasses up further, and waving her hands in the air a bit. "I have the gift. I have been learning, and in turn, teaching, the art of being a void mage. Or, to use the Slayerist term...void-blessed," she says with some flair. "But I can see why you want a doctor. Nobody knows His biology more than me," she says with a smile. "And as for yours, I may not know. But I'd love to learn," she says towards Zdrada, and even scoots closer, starting to look her over in a practiced way.

"Hey...not here!" She says with a laugh. "Though Azazel might like it if you did that," she continues, though Elena insists it was strictly in the name of science.

"Well then, it seems business is finished," the Slayer says with a smile. "Other than that, it was mostly to meet you. Your line about 'the inner circle of death' is actually above the door to my bedroom in the Fortress," he says with a smile, causing Elena to go wide eyed, but then the Slayer smirks. "If you, and anyone you find worthy of keeping the secret, manage to prove yourselves....I'll take you through the portal," he says, pretty much making Elena get a dreamy-eyed look to her as she contemplates setting foot in the Slayerists' most holy place. They shake hands, say goodbyes, promising to keep in touch, exchanging emails in the process. Elena heads out the door, and Zdrada and the Slayer head into the back room to take a portal back to the Fortress. Zdrada then goes to find the others, and inform them of how things went. Everyone was interested in the idea of the Slayer's identity being hidden, and of having a personal doctor.

"It'll be awesome," Justice says, making finger guns. "We never had a real doctor before. We can all make sure we're ok and all that. And it'll be nice that He gets to integrate in society," she continues with a grin. "And I think he could use that."


	27. Justice gets Served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a long one. Has quite the detail to it. Hopefully, you all will love it. Happy Thanksgiving, my fellow Americans!

"And now, here's another one of the Slayer's favorites, meant to motivate you all," Justice says into her mic as she pushes a few buttons. "It's been a long road, getting from there to here..." the radio blares out, as she takes her headset off. It was quite nice, to motivate in this way, Justice often thought to herself. Especially since she sometimes felt like she was held back by her disability. It's been millennia, but yet she still missed her sight. Granted, she was no stranger to bad memories. _Though, I suppose HE has his fair share too._ After all, she was the one who delivered Daisy to Lucifer. She was the only witness to.....what happened afterwards. Except Lucy herself. By itself, it wasn't THAT bad. She had seen her fair share of blood and gore. Much of both was shed during her own battle with Beelzebub, so long ago. But it was context that colored it in a dark way. It was the event that pretty much made the Slayer become who he was. And all of Hell trembled under his might.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and could right away tell it was the Slayer. "Fortress is quieter than normal," he says, as she turns to look at him. Or at least in his general direction. And now that he mentioned it, it was true.Thanks to the deal made with Dr. Richardson, various girls were all at various doctors. Lucifer herself was getting a checkup, as she had suffered the most during imprisonment, and still had a few health issues. Cerberus was getting her own checkup, due to being a mix of human and dog. Malina was getting checked for health issues related to drinking, and Zdrada the same for smoking. Even Pandemonica was seeing an optometrist for an eye exam. "So I thought you might want to get out. I even know what might be a good experience for you. Don't worry, sight isn't needed here," he explains, leading her away from her room. She notices they seem to be headed for the central elevator, and were heading down. Way down. They got off at the...garage?

"A car ride huh?" She asks as she can already hear the garage's giant portal mechanism starting to activate. She had never been down here, but had heard some of the details. She feels his hand on hers, guiding her to a car, and helping her in. Though she noticed that even once inside, there was no atmosphere change. "Is this...a convertible?"   
"Yes it is. A classic actually. An old Mustang from the 1960's or so," he says as he gets in the driver's seat, and starts the car. One trip through the portal later, and she could sense everything was different. The Fortress's air could get stale, even with all the filtration systems in place. But now, they were outside, clearly. She could feel the wind in her hair, and and what feels like...moisture? And some salt?

"Are we near an ocean or something?" she asks.

"Yes actually. The Pacific. This is the Pacific Coast Highway. Or rather, a small segment of, thanks to the destruction," he responds, shouting a bit due to the road noise and wind. "Here...let me complete the experience." She was confused by that at first, but could sense he seemed to be fidgeting with the radio. "There we go," he says, as a guitar comes on, and some woman she doesn't know starts singing. "My friend the communist. Holds meetings in his RV," the girl on the radio sings out. _Yep. THIS does complete the experience,_ Justice thought, as she leaned back in her seat. Oh, how she wished she could still see all this. It was likely quite the beautiful sight. She sighed, looking down, trying to keep the smile on her face, but it wasn't fully there.

What she didn't expect, was for him to pull off somewhere quiet, away from the road. "Hey...something wrong?" He asked with concern. She could sense that he was likely looking that way too, and sighed.

"I just....miss it, you know? Seeing. Now, I remember from so long ago what you look like. Or at least what you used to look like. Granted, it's been millennia, so I don't know if you still look the same. I've heard from the othes that you do. Or at least, seem to. But memory can be faulty," she says defeatedly. "And on top of that? I don't know what that fancy new armor of yours looks like. Worse still.....many of the memories from that time are bad. Even when I had fought Beel, there's a lot of bad memories. All those Corrupted....." She turns to face him. "How? How did you do it? How did you manage to avoid the PTSD? How are you not scarred by your experiences? You got lucky, didn't you?" She says while holding back a few tears, giving a light punch to his arm. Or at least, she thinks it's his arm.

"You're wrong," he responds, and she blinks some tears away. "You think I didn't get PTSD. Nothing is further from the truth. When I defeated the Icon of Sin, the first time, and I went home....the memories wouldn't stop. The nightmares. Death and destruction were everywhere. I...I contemplated ending it all. There were multiple times when I got so close to swallowing a shell. But something held me back, every time I tried. Like...something WANTED me alive, wanted me to suffer." Justice could tell that it seems old wounds were being opened up again, as he continued. "When I went on that final mission, the one where I killed the Mother of all Demons in the end? That WAS going to be my attempt to end it all. To die in battle, in Hell, having saved Earth, yet again. Yet....I couldn't. I wouldn't die. Something always wanted to keep me going. I wanted to die, but something else was growing in me. Something else was taking over. Something that wanted demon blood. The Beast within me was rising. By the time I came to the Sentinels....Blazin' Bill HAD died. Or at least, had been reduced to nearly nothing. A deep coma. When the Sentinels found me, I think I already WAS the Slayer," he continues, giving a deep sigh. "True, I lacked the extra training. The gifts. The armor. But mentally? If I wasn't already the Doom Slayer, I was on the way," he continues. "So by the time of the Betrayal, I wasn't me. The Beast had pretty much taken over. The Beast that wanted to rip and tear. By that time, Bill was only a whisper in the mind of the Slayer." He finishes.

Justice listened as he told his story. It all made sense, in a way. But one thing needed clearing up. "So then.....what about recently? When you rescued us from Hell?"

He sighs, and continues. "When I first saw Pandemonica, something stirred in me. It had been a long, long time since I had known another human, yes. So I think it was during the last adventure that Bill began to wake up. But only enough so the Beast didn't hurt anyone. But Pandemonica....I think that pushed Bill further awake. Because of the idea of sharing the Fortress with her. Especially when she mentioned there was more of you. With each girl, Bill woke up more and more. So...." his voice lowers here. She could sense that what he'd say next was likely painful. "By the time I met Luficer....and her confession, Bill was definitely awake. Maybe groggy a little, but awake. Awake enough to say 'no, this isn't right. I can't do this.' And these dates have helped too. You all have helped me remember what it is to be human again. To have Bill in control, and not the Beast. Even so....it's caused further confusion. These were to get to know you all better. And maybe find....who I liked the best. Yet that hasn't happened. If I try to pick...I may as well be ripping and tearing. But my own heart this time. I have a strong suspicion Lucy will not end up helping things in that regard," he says with a light chuckle.

Justice grins at him, taking her glasses off. There was a light-heartedness to it, to reassure him. "Bill," she says, which she senses gets his attention. None had said his real name so casually before. "I don't think we mind. If we...became some kind of group thing, nobody would mind. We're demons. Sinning is in our nature. Besides....." She gives a wink, and a light elbow. "I bet you're too awesome in bed for any one person." She whispers into his ear.

"Well..." he says, with a slight pause. "That's a question I can't answer. Not entirely. Because...it's been a while," he admits, as he pulls back onto the highway again. "As far as I know? The Beast was never interested. He sought the blood and guts of demons. No interest in women. Granted, now there'd be confusion. Mainly because...you all fit into both categories," he explains as he drives. "So I don't know...what the Beast would want. It's a good thing I am the one awake, and not him."

"By the Primal Fire, is that ever a good thing," Justice says with a grin, and finger guns.

"By the way...." the Slayer says, "What IS the Primal Fire? You all often swear by it, and yet....you never give context."

"Well," Justice says with a smile, "It's a good question. It all goes back, so, so long ago. The first thing any of us remember is waking up, in what felt like a warm bath. Swimming upwards, and onto a shore, where we learn we just swam out of lava. Fully formed, even with the suits. And somehow....all our memories too. I knew my name was Justice. Or at least, I had a feeling it was. We didn't all come out at the same time. Lucifer was first, she claims. I think followed shortly by Beelzebub."

"Interesting..." the Slayer says, nodding along. "And nothing prior to that? You just woke up in a lava pool, and that's it? Nothing before?"

"Not that any of us remember. It was all like a few quadrillion years or so ago. Oh, and in case you ask," Justice continues, "Hell does have a subtle seasonal cycle. That's pretty much how we've defined a year. It's a bit longer than a standard Earth year, and not in sync."

"Wait.....did you all say you're quadrillions of years old? All of you? So by your standards....I'm just a kid," the Slayer says, shock evident in his voice, but Justice reassures him.

"You're a few thousand years old yourself. And like us....immortal. So by this point, it shouldn't matter," she chuckles, then changes the subject. "So, will this be just a drive? Any stops?"

"Actually..." he says, as he pulls into a parking lot. "This looks like a good bar," he says as he gets out, then helps Justice out, and into the bar. She can tell it's crowded inside, as they head up to the bar, and order some drinks. "This place seems awesome," Justice says with a grin as she sips a beer. "So is it really true you can't get drunk?"

"Just about, it seems. Maybe something really potent, but in general...it seems so," he says, with a bit of a heavy sigh. They drink for a bit, and then Justice feels a grope on her rear end. She was about to comment, but then realizes the hand doesn't feel like the Slayer's.

"Come on babe, ditch this guy, and hang out with us," a different male voice says, and she can hear multiple others agreeing, and smell booze on their breaths, and turns to face them. "Look, you all might be wonderful, bur right now, you're drunk," she says in their direction.

"Hey babe, we're over here," another male voice says, and she has a feeling that a hand is being waved over her eyes, and she frowns. "Yes boys, I'm blind. You've had your fun, now go away."

"Now now, you'll have lots of fun with us," they say and she feels someone grab her arm. But then she feels a familiar hand on her shoulder, and relaxes.

"Back. Off. Now." The Slayer says in a low growl, and even from there, she can feel something. There was an anger to his voice, an anger no man could hope to match. But more than that, she could _sense_ an aura of malice behind her. Now she almost felt sorry, and a bit of fear, for the drunkards. _Uh oh, the Beast is waking up. Good thing he's just in civilian clothes, and unarmed. Or else all you kids with your pumped up kicks better run better run, outrun his guns._ She thinks with a small grin.

"Come on, the broad's better off with us than with you pal," one of the guys says, and she feels the Slayer step forward, in front of her, his anger growing. Even some of the drunkards seemed able to sense it, and she could sense them recoiling. Others were braver, and were standing their ground. _Oh, if only you knew. That's your only reason for bravery at all._ She thought with a chuckle.

"Get. Out. NOW." He says, his anger clear to all by now. Even those not involved were backing away.

"Now now," some of the braver guys are saying. "Don't make us hurt you."

"You can't," the Slayer finishes as he gets closer. One of the guys goes to punch him, but the Slayer catches his fist, and squeezes. She can sense the man's expression of wonder, then fear, and then pain, as a few of the bones in his hand were likely cracking, as the Slayer lets go, and the man backs off, nursing his hand. Others look in wonder, but charge in anyway. The Slayer seems to knock them all out with ease, even employing a few throws that Justice guessed must be from his Sentinel days. The last guy even draws a knife, but before he can stab the Slayer, his wrist gets grabbed. The Slayer then bends the man's arm backwards, enough for him to cry out in pain, and then drop the knife, which the Slayer catches mid-air. There's then a loud metallic snap, which to Justice sounds exactly as if the Slayer had taken the knife, and snapped the blade off. The drunkards seem to stare in wonder for a bit, before running off in terror.

"Come on, let's go," the Slayer says, paying for their drinks as they get back in the car, and drive off as she can feel the cooling that would come with a sunset. "Wow...that seemed amazing Bill," she says with a smile. "But I was almost worried for them. I thought you'd kill them."

"I think...I almost would have," he responds. "At first I just wanted to pull you away from them, as they weren't worth it. But then...the Beast seemed to have other ideas. The Beast seemed to see them as threats to its territory. For once, the Beast wanted to protect. It seemed to see them the way a lion might see a fellow lion approaching one of the lionesses in its pride. It saw you as property, as something to protect and defend. The Beast thought you belonged to it," the Slayer explains as they turn off somewhere private, a portal opening to take them back to the Fortress. "I've never seen that side before. I think....I think the Beast likes you," he says with a chuckle as they get out of the car.

"Then here's a little present. For the both of you," Justice says, kissing his cheek, causing him to smile in return, as they head up. The others eagerly await her story, as she explains everything.

"Wow...." Lucifer says, seeming to run through many emotions all at once. "To think that underneath it all, he seems to be as war weary as any soldier would be. And that the Beast within him actually wants to do MORE than rip and tear. Maybe said Beast might actually be tameable. Or at least, other sides can be found, outside of violence." She gives a big grin, to which the others grin as well. "Once....things get to a certain point, I wonder if the Beast will come out then? I mean, we now have a witness to the Beast wanting to protect Justice like an alpha male protecting one of the ladies in its care. But here's the big question. What happens when the Beast gets horny?" She had to stop herself from thinking about it too much, lest she get too excited, and have to either calm down, or go deal with the situation in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, we're getting some backstory here. We finally know the origins of the Helltaker girls in Doom. Or do we? And, who knew the Beast could get so protective?


	28. Steak with a Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry this took so long. But you can consider it a late Christmas gift. It's a long one too.

Lucifer was reading reports of humanity's reconstruction efforts. There was plenty of work being done, but it was still slow. And though many demons were banished back to Hell, that still didn't mean they were all gone. Large parts of Earth were still deemed unsafe, though many pockets of normalcy did exist. The Slayer's past dates were testaments to that. The good news was that some pockets were at the very least managable and/or out of the way so that humanity could rebuild in the areas that needed it, as it would likely take decades worth work to fully rebuild. And some things likely would never be rebuilt. Good news was that many looked up to the Slayer. Either as a god, a leader, or both. He had his doubters, but everyone did. But Lucifer could sense something in him. From what she could tell, the Slayer was a man with many dials turned up until they broke off. He was likely as kind and generous as he could be angry and violent. But not overly so. While he did get overly emotional, and didn't always think about things long term, his heart was in the right place. But she could also see that he was unsure about things. Sure he knew how to kill demons, but was unsure about being a leader. He knew the battlefield, but didn't know politics. Yet she had to admit....that was something she loved about him. On the surface, he was Mr. Confident, and possibly the most powerful being in the universe and beyond. Get to know him, and the man he was underneath it all, Bill Blazkowicz, was the kindest and most caring man she knew. Not that she had known many, but when compared to what she had read about humanity, he was up there. True, he didn't preach non-violence, but he did seem the kind who would preach peace, but readiness for war. But she could sense what was underneath all of that. A side he had hinted at, but never truly shown. That he had his doubts, his uncertainties, his fears. He seemed to know what he wanted for humanity, but was unsure how to go about it, or if his will was even correct. Even politics was scarier than Hell, it seems.

While she was reading, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, want to get out?" Of course there was only one voice that could be. And only one response.

"Sure," she replies happily, but then follows up with "Where to?"

"A restaurant in New York just opened up. Yes, there's much of New York devestated by the invasion. But this place is in one of the rebuilt areas. A nice fancy place, that is apparently actually contributing to cleaning up and restoring New York. Apparently.....demons are their specialty," he says, adding "I hope that wouldn't...weird you out."

"Because you think that from my point of view, it's cannibalism?" She asks. "Well, as you know by now, the Corrupted are not the same as the Daughters of Hell. Or rather....Slayer's Chosen," she adds with a smile.

"Slayer's Apostles if you ask the Slayerists," he chimes in, causing both to laugh. "Because the comparisons just don't stop, do they?"

"No, they don't. They really want you to be the next Jesus," Lucifer says with a chuckle. "Do we have a reservation? Or are we just walking in?"

"Oh there's a reservation. Sure, nobody knows who I am, and thanks to all your illusory magic and such, nobody ever will. But still...something tells me nobody would deny me anything," he chuckles. "If I wanted, I could get in anywhere in the world. The classiest restaurants, clubs, you name it," he says, and she had to agree, as she went to get ready for said date.

A few hours later, they were walking in the front door, and being lead to a table. Lucifer was in her usual suit, and the Slayer was also in a suit of his own, which was surprising, but to Lucifer, he looked good in it. Very good. They sat at their booth in the corner and looked through their menus.

"Anything good?" Lucifer asks, though she was mainly looking through the wine selection. It was limited, but there seemed to be a few good selections.

"There's various steaks and such. I've heard that some are actually thinking of harvesting the demons for their meat. I've even heard about those in favor of harvesting the Icon. Issue is...." he says, his voice dropping to a whisper, "if all demons are really just corrupted people, would eating them be cannibalism? Especially the Icon. Valen may have betrayed the Sentinels, and Hell may have forced him to pay the price, but.....eating what's essentially his son feels wrong," he concludes, as he gives a waitress an order for a bottle of wine. "Though...I don't blame people for it. With all the damage...famine is a likely result. And people will start thinking the demons might taste good."

"It's possible they might have to," Lucifer says as the Slayer pours them some glasses. "Options are limited. And from what I've read, it's not like the farming conditions are the best either. Cheers," she adds as they clink glasses, and takes a sip. "But at least we're just having steaks," she says as they place orders.

"On one hand..." Lucifer says after the menus are taken, "I'm almost surprised you actually eat meat. You love nature too much. But on the other hand..." she reaches over, and feels his arm through his shirt.

"That couldn't've come from a plant?" He asks, flexing a bit. "I won't lie, I love my meat. Meat lovers pizza is a favorite of mine. I can't deny people their meat. There's some things that are only found in meat too that no plant can provide. And some things that are easily found in meat, that I think some plants can provide, but aren't in most plants.As much as I may hate the idea of killing animals for food, we also kind of have to," he explains. "Not that I'd force it." A few minutes later their dinners come, and they dig in after toasting.

"Nice and juicy," Lucifer says. "And not overdone." A question comes to her. "So...about this whole 'world leader' thing, I've been curious, what are your plans?"

"Good question," he says in between bites. "I did rule once. It can get...tiring. And human politics is much different from Argenta politics. It seems...simpler, over there," he explains. "They may have tech more advanced than Earth, but culturally still live in the past. It's all kings and whatnot. And didn't give up ALL the old tech. They still have blacksmith forges. And still love their bloodsports." He gives a slight sigh. "Here, it's a bit more civil, in theory. But here it's all mucked up with red tape and all of that. It's....far too complicated. I like the idea of guiding them, being the one that gets looked up to. But bogging myself in politics...no. Especially since in politics, problems arise that can't be solved with trigger pulls," he finishes.

"All of that seems fair. I also get one reason you wouldn't want to take control....is to not rob the people of freedom?" Lucifer asks. "You seem soft hearted that you'd never want to rob democracy from the people. Overall, it seems you want to be a figurehead emperor, but have someone you know do the actual politics," she says with a nod.

"All of that's true, I'll admit," the Slayer continues. "But I must correct one point. I thought about it. Sure, they could call me Emperor. Especially with the 40K thing going on. Ask Malina to give you a VERY brief overview sometime," he says in response to Lucifer's visible confusion. "Warhammer 40K has a VERY long story, so even simple summaries can be quite long. But getting back to things, I actually don't want the title of Emperor. No Supreme Ruler, or any of those titles. I had the thought. Why would I want any of those? As far as I'm concerned, Doom Slayer should be enough. I'm known by all, so the title commands fear and respect in everyone. Nothing else is needed," he says, a slight grin on his face. "But you are correct. I have no wish to destroy democracy. If anything, I'd promote it. Make sure it was REALLY there, done by the people, not by the rich. So I'd want a Senate or something, for Earth. But...." he pauses for a deep breath. "They wouldn't be the only one. If I have my way? Humanity will spread among the stars. Other races? They'd become part of it. I even thought up a name, though it took a while. The Slayer's Union," he says with some grandeur. "Nothing else would fit. And...we could shorten it to the SUN. Why the extra N? For some symbolism. Then all the flags and such can have a sun icon, with my own mark in the middle. And the SUN would have its own Senate, independent of Earth's. Though likely still based on Earth," he finishes.

"Different government levels," Lucifer says, nodding as she understands. "Fair enough. And I do like the Slayer's Union idea. Doesn't sound evil or anything. If anything...it's more worlds under your protection," she smiles. "More worlds looking up to you, as their defender, their protector, their Slayer. And likely their god too. You know Slayerism will spread easily, once other people see what you can do. And if it's some previous world controlled by the Argenta....they likely already know of you. May even worship you in their own way. Issue would be the mixing of multiple cultures, but that'll resolve itself with time. I do have one question though..." she asks, her brow furrowing. "If you won't do the day to day ruling....who would you want to do it?"

"Well...let me answer a question, with a question. Ruling Hell was tricky right? Infinite domain, trillions or more demons, lots of politics and etc involved?" He asks with a smirk.

"Hell could run itself sometimes. But it was well coordinated in my day. Every demon knew their place, be it in a blood temple, torture pits, or beyond. Fear was the primary ruler, but I could handle the bigger guys that didn't scare easily. Why do you as....." she trails off, not finishing her sentence, as her eyes grow wide. "Are you really asking....what I think you're asking? Are you really asking me to...."

"Yes, I am." The Slayer says with a nod and a smile. "Full story I thought of, for government? You get to rule the SUN. Help with all the policy making, and all of that jazz that comes with the title. But there would still be things I do, help with, and so on. Public appearances and all that. And some military stuff too. Odd things here and there. But as for...keeping track? Pandemonica seems like a good fit," he explains. "But honest answer....I still feel like I'd need someone to keep order. Inspire fear where it's needed. Even if that fear is mostly against the corrupt. Be they cops, or politicians, or etc. Someone to remind those in power they're not supposed to act in their own self interests. Someone like Judgement." He looks away, chuckling as he thinks of something. "It'd have Star Wars elements. Like the Empire but good. I'm Palpatine, you're the blue guy from the prequels who's name I forget, and Judgement gets to be Vader. Not sure if she'd get direct military control, but likely an independent part, like Vader," he explains. "Do I know exact titles for you all? Admittedly no. But we'll get there. You all can watch over and guide humanity, and they can be the kids I can't have."

Something seems to come over him, Lucifer noticed. His hands were balling up, his jaw was clenching, and when he spoke, there was a mixture of anger and hints what seemed like sadness to it. His knuckles were turning white, and Lucifer was glad for the restaurant's sake he wasn't holding anything, as the silverware would likely be bending by now. But before she could ask what's wrong, he continued. "You may wonder, if that thing sterilized me, along with all it did do for me. And that's why I say I can't have kids. That's not it. Or at least....I don't think so. If anything, I suspect it may have made me super fertile. But it's more.....responsibility," he says, starting to breathe heavily, as if the beast within him was starting to come out, even with his attempts to calm it. At least until Lucifer squeezed his hand, which calmed him down, but even through the shared skin, she could sense the emotions raging inside of him. "It would be irresponsible for me to have children. A bad idea all around. Two possibilities result. Either my kids would inherit my gifts, or they don't. And both....are equally upsetting," he continues as he squeezes her hand back, almost to the point of pain, but for his sake, she was willing to bear it. If anything....she saw it as light penance for Daisy. "If they don't....all would be normally well. Until the time comes when they're aging, and I don't. When they die......and I don't. No parent should bury their child. Children bury their parents. I don't want to bury my own children. Or my own grandchildren. You think losing Daisy was hard? Imagine losing a child," he says, gritting his teeth. "But if they DID inherit my gifts, that'd be worse. Sure, they'd live forever and all that. But then so would my grandchildren. And so on. I'd father a race of superhumans with no end. And it is unlikely they would possess my morals." Lucifer thought she saw the slightest bit of moisture in his eyes, almost as if he was on the verge of tears. "Humanity is full of stories of children of gods overthrowing their parents. The last thing I want is a child of mine, with my gifts, wanting to kill me. And I'm not confident I could see past my parental instincts to fight back. Even if I could...would I win? And if I didn't, my child may want to dominate humanity, not help them. Humanity would suffer eternally, all because I wanted a mortal life, and children." His grip tightens, and it seems rage was building in him again, despite the hand holding, but Lucifer responds by squeezing tighter. "That....is why I fight. That is the pain the demons feel. Sure, there's little bits of a lost Daisy, and that was the start. But now? The pain I inflict is the pain of my lost humanity. I was cursed away from mortality, away from simple mortal pleasures, my destiny tied to them. The Gift of Men, as Tolkien describes it, was taken from me."

Lucifer listened as he told his story. And she fully understood as she did so. It all made sense now, she thought. Especially considering his refusal to meet his own family. Immortality really could be a curse, she realized, which also made another thought hit her. _He makes good points against children. Many of which even I hadn't realized._ A wave of emotions gut punches her as she pictures herself in his position. In one imaginary future, she saw herself crying as she stood over a casket, an elderly version of herself but with the Slayer's green eyes laying inside. In another future, she saw herself laying bloody on the ground, as the same person as before stood over her, laughing maniacally. And sure, even if everyone was the best of parents...that was still no guarantee. And be it their children, grandchildren, or so on, there was likely going to be a slip-up down the line somewhere. And what if they saw themselves as superior to regular humans? She knew that the Slayer would never stand for it. It was lonely at the top, she realized. Or...was it?

Before long they finished their dinner, paid, and left, still holding each other's hands. The Slayer had calmed down a bit, and had even asked about her hand, but it was fine. They were in one of the more destroyed parts of New York now, almost absently wandering. "Thank you..." he says, breaking the silence. "For being there. I know that was a lot. And it was heavy. And likely not fitting for a date."

"It's fine," Lucifer says with a smile. "Means you're opening up. After all, it's been what, a few thousand years or so?" she asks, which the Slayer chuckles at. "Though, said kids would have an easy life though. No bully would touch them. Even if their parents were rich and/or influential. You'd automatically win any playground game of 'my dad could beat up your dad.'"

"But the real kicker would be a teenage daughter," the Slayer adds. "Name ONE boy that'd want to harm her, break her heart, or anything like that," he says with a small smile. "If there was a meet the boyfriend time, I'd want to schedule it well in advance. I'd purposefully head into Hell to...remind the demons why my Testaments don't lie. Come back covered in demon blood. Meet up with the guy, sit down, and ask him about his plans with my daughter. Super Shotgun still in hand. No boy unless he was ABSOLUTELY sure he was going to be good to her," he says, but stops once they see where they are. He knew this area, he realized. He knew that skyscraper. And that meant...

"Over there," Lucifer points out, and then the Slayer sees it. An all too familiar giant head, with equally familiar red glow at the top. "Wow....look at the size of him," Lucifer says as she looks the Icon over. "I've known he was big, but....he seems bigger than when I last knew him. And not complete last time either." She especially gravitates to the Maykr armor still on the legs. "And he was covered completely like this? No wonder.....people say you're a god, having to take on this guy solo. But he wasn't alone either? How...how did you do it?"

"Lots of luck, and ammo," the Slayer chuckles. "So how much do you want to bet this will become a holy site?"

"For the Slayerists? All of Earth's money that ever existed," Lucifer says as she comes up to him, leading him away to somewhere more pleasant. "The body I could see being moved in some fashion. But the head? Build a shrine or something around it, let pilgrims come there and pray, or otherwise marvel at what you've done."

"Yeah...that sounds reasonable," he responds, as he finds they're in Central Park, and they sit down on a bench. "Despite....all the venting, I enjoyed myself. Did you?" He asks, as Lucifer sits next to him on said bench.

"Bill," she responds, getting close to him. "This was one of my favorite moments ever. Even if it was a bit heavy, awkward, and....likely NOT how a first date should go," she says with a chuckle. "But I get it. On the one hand....it's lonely at the top," the Slayer nods at this part, a slight frown on his face, but she adds, "but we have each other. As far as we know? We're as immortal as you. So, while it may be lonely at the top for one of us, there's now ten of us. Twelve if each of Cerberus counts as one. We..." she starts getting closer, even wrapping her arms around his neck. "We can keep each other company in ways nobody on the outside can. Would it be....unusual? Yes. But being at the top means we're allowed SOME rules to break. Sure, I get you'd want to play by enough of humanity's rules, set an example for everyone. But in this..." she's pretty much on his lap now, not caring about seeing stars, or any sites that weren't the most powerful man in existence. The man she loved. "But this is one rule I wouldn't mind breaking. Besides, who would tell you no?" She continues, a sharp inhale as she feels his arms wrap around her back. "And...it's not something others need to know about. Who cares about what goes on in the Fortress? We can do...what we want," she says as she gets closerand was about to continue, but the Slayer had silenced her, in just the way she wanted.

It wasn't exactly a great kiss, but then again, it's not like either of them had much experience. Or if they did it was centuries ago. Still, his lips were just what she wanted, and he wasn't completely terrible at it. She even moaned a bit in the kiss, her tail standing straight upwards. There was even tongue action too, which made her melt in ways Hell's heat never could. After they break for air for a bit, she was about to resume but then felt something on her neck that caused a shiver down her body. She moaned even as she tilted her head to give him better access. Oh...she wanted more. But she stopped herself, before she gave in. This wasn't the right moment for that. Not in this city, in this state. But he did stop, eventually. "Enjoyed that?" he asked, as she was starting to calm back down. She was about to nod, but he continues. "Likely not as much as you wanted to. Or else clothes wouldn't be on right now," he says with a smile, causing her to blush furiously.

"B-Bill! Stop that, you are so naughty," she scolds, but still with a smile. "And yes, I did enjoy it. Is it true that you stroked Modeus's hand and she...."

"Yes, I did. But that was her working herself up. Because that shouldn't be possible," he says, though he does stroke one of her horns, which excited her in a different way, causing a slight moan. "Or.....do you want me to try this?" He asks as he runs his hand up and down her horn, which sent shudders down her spine, until she stopped him. "Maybe not now. I mean....we kissed for the first time in what, millennia?" She asks, earning a few chuckles from both.

"Shall we head back then?" He asks, as a portal opens, to lead them both back to the Fortress. Lucifer goes to find the others and tell them about how things went. A hushed silence fell over everyone, regarding the Slayer's burden, and a blush did come to Lucifer as she described the end of the night, the others noticing her newfound hickey.

"We should have a lengthy discussion about all this at some point," Beelzebub says. "And likely when he's not here. I think I even know just the day too. Apparently, Dr. Richardson's scheduled a checkup for him. He'll be out of the Fortress most of the day. We can talk plenty then, because I think....we're all in the same boat as you Lucy. Only you're the captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few things happened, haven't they? Slayer's true pain is out there, his plans for the SUN are known, and he and Lucifer had their first kiss. Exciting times, aren't they?


	29. Confessions and the Science of Slaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one took a while. And I was struggling to see where it would go.

A few days after Lucifer's date with the Slayer, everyone was gathered in the girls' communal bathroom, as it was the one place the Slayer would only go in an emergency, and never would go otherwise, as he was a gentleman. Not that he was currently on the Fortress to begin with, as he was having a checkup done. In theory, he would end up learning a lot more about himself as well. All the girls were sitting, all thinking about their dates with him. All wanting to share their own thoughts and opinions.

"So it seems we all like him," Lucifer opens. "I've known for a long while now, even if I didn't know that's what it was. I should hate and fear him, yet....I love him. Kissing him was one of the best moments of my life," she says, a smile on her face as she remembers, even closing her eyes. "Yes, he is likely the most violent, destructive, angry being in all of existance. Worthy of all the praise and worship humans heap upon him, the one being that all others should fear. But he's also nice, and kind, and in his own way, sweet. An interesting contradiction, but...it fits him," she continues, the rest nodding.

"The other day, he almost didn't want to get involved," Justice continues. "But those guys trying to pick on me awoke something in him. Something similar to whenever he's....doing what he does best. Or at least..." she pauses to "look" over the top of her sunglasses in the general direction of everyone else. "A fraction of it. Like the beast didn't truly wake up, but stirred in its sleep. But otherwise? It seems he WANTS the beast under control. I mentioned Daisy, and while he was angry, he was clearly trying to let go. Maybe he already has, to a degree. So yeah Luce, I have to agree with you. Dude's got layers, like an onion. Or ogres," she says with finger guns.

"Smart too," Malina adds with the ghost of a smile. "You'd think he's just a jock who thinks with his muscles. AND his guns. But he was actually able to make cosplay outfits from scratch. And not just cosplay, they were likely as close to the real thing as possible," she explains, even holding up the bolter he had made for her. "Who could, or would, make a realistic bolter? And Sister of Battle power armor? And from what I understand, he knows more too. His own armor, obviously, as well as some of the specs of this ship. And chances are, he likely knows more too, and can help the humans apply it."

"He's also the first reason you actually smiled," Zdrada adds. "40 millennia of booze and all it did was make you grumpy. One date of playing dress up with the most renowned demon killer and you're gushing all over him. And wow, that guy can DRINK! He must have a super liver or something. Even you likely couldn't top him in that regard. And he seems such a humble guy too. I offered him a throne in the Night Sentinel and he said it's the only one he'd want."

"AND HE IS SINLESS! THE MURDER OF DEMONS IS ALL THAT STAINS HIS SOUL, AND EVEN THAT ONLY BURDENS, NOT STAINS!" Judgement says excitedly before everyone else gives her the look of "stop shouting and calm down." And then she resumes, at a lower tone of voice. "I mean seriously, how can one guy, especially of his age and background? The average military man has done terrible things in the name of whichever country they're serving. Pawns on the board of their masters, who themselves have dark intents. But he....he assaulted a superior officer for a good cause, standing up for what he believed in, and risking punishment. AND he was willing to sacrifice himself, all for the sake of keeping his entire planet safe. Well, that's a given, but to seal himself INSIDE Hell? Anyone with any sense of selfishness at all wouldn't do that. Now...it probably helps that he was young, and while he had parents, had no wife or kids. And with all that's happened since....how has he done it? How can one man be the Nightmare of Hell, and yet sinless enough to almost be a Saint? Ironic considering what he does."

"Yet wise," Azazel adds. "He knows there's things he can't do that are best left to others. He knows he's a good soldier, and possibly a good leader, but likely not a good politician. He seems to fear he can't live up to everything they throw at him, that isn't demon killing. And he's not afraid to show his...softer side either. I mean....Daisy," she continues, going over to hug Lucifer when the former Queen starts to show signs of flashbacks. "There there, it's ok Luce. He already forgave you, multiple times, right? You 2 even kissed. Would HE of all people kiss someone he didn't forgive?" Lucifer remains there in the angel's arms, holding tightly as she tries to calm down.

"He loves all animals," Cerberus says with 3 smiles. "He seems to be the biggest nature lover out there. And the odd part is he knows not all humans do is. Most of what the UAC has done would NEVER fly on Earth. And from what we've heard, his own UAC was worse. Open pits with radioactive waste? Barrels of the stuff everywhere? Who does that? Though the barrels have proven useful to him, simply because of exploding when shot. But then....this UAC is also a fan of strange explosive barrels. And he's a park lover too. And he seems to have an idea how best to balance the needs of humanity and the needs of nature. We like his plan for humanity's potential future expansion to the stars."

"Truly worthy of the worship heaped upon him," Modeus says, blushing as she remembers her own date. "And good with his hands. He's actually OK with a religion based on him, and seems eager to learn from the mistakes of past religions. He even anticipates all humanity coming to worship him eventually, and doesn't want to destroy the other religions in the process."

"When he first came to the Abyss with Lucy, I thought for sure he was some weak mortal. I mean, after all, Justice had done quite the number on me, all those years ago, Beelzebub comments. "How could one mortal defeat me, AND the shadow Corrupted I took with me? Even Justice got some heavy wounds from that. But he....he didn't just kill them. He PREYED upon them. What kind of mortal could actually draw strength from the fallen? I think I'd rather face Justice again, even if you still had your eyes, than him. You were just doing your duty to Lucy, but he....he fought with rage burning within him. He fought like a man who's known pain and suffering, who carried the fates of worlds. That earned him my respect. But then I got to know him. I know just how burdened he is. I know that he almost lost his humanity, and it seems that thanks to us....it's coming back. He'll actually remember what it's like to not be a killer. Overall....he was the best thing to happen to me, to give me company again."

"And he's the only one that even I would not want to go up against," Pandemonica says while adjusting her new glasses. "Normally, all fear me when I'm in sadistic mode. But even sadist Pandemonica seems to know by instinct NOT to cross him. But yet I feel for him too. I think he wants his family. He really does. But he knows he shouldn't. I think he ALMOST wants the name Bill Blazkowicz to die, and all connections to that name."

"So I think it seems we all like him. Or even love him. All who agree we should...share? No jealousy?" Lucifer asks, raising her hand. Eleven hands follow suit. "Cerb, you know you only have to put up one hand right?" she asks, though that gets some giggles from the Triple Demon. "Then we all agree, good. Honestly....I'm not sure I'd want him to myself."

"Now we just have to see what he'll do, and when," Beel says. "I wonder how the checkup he's on will go. Dr. Richardson better be good with him."

While the girls were having their heart to hearts, the Slayer was standing in a medical scanner as it passed all over his body, scanning him down to cellular levels. "Well Mr. Blazkowicz, we have results," Dr. Richardson said to him once he stepped off the pad as she looked at her screen, sifting through the data. "Can I say I fully understand how you work? Not at this time. But do I have a better idea? Yes," she says as the Slayer sits in a chair and waits. "Let's see here....your bone density is off the charts. Almost to the point that by comparison, a regular human bone is as dense as a bird compared to you. Muscle fiber density is also off the charts, but...I have a feeling you knew that, didn't you, considering your strength?" She asks, to which he nods. "Nervous system seems improved for better reaction times, eyes have have double the rods, and extra cones as well. And that's just the macro level things that make you better," she explains, her eyes widening. "Your Maykr body count seems to be at the levels they seemed last time. By that I mean the—"

"'Foreign bodies of unknown orign,'" the Slayer finishes for her, quoting her famous log. "I've always been curious about those. So I take it the name is because since you know my origins now, so the foreign bodies aren't so unknown?"

"Correct," she responds. "And you actually have multiple types. Your bone marrow actually also helps produce the red Maykr bodies as well as red blood cells. These...." she double checks her datapad, "seem particularly affiliated with Argent Energy. In fact, it seems you actually absorb it, and feed off of it. Argent is absorbed via your skin, both Hell's own natural Argent when you're there, as well as when you kill a demon. The RMB's absorb it, and distribute it throughout your body. That's actually how you can go a long time without eating, is you're feeding on Hell itself."

"But I'm always encased in armor. How then can I feed off it?" the Slayer asks with a confused look.

"I'm not sure about that either. Large concentrations are in your lungs, so you definitely get some when you breathe. From a biological standpoint, I have no clue. The only thing I can think of is I'd have to know more about the Praetor Suit. Now..." She scrolls further down on her pad. "Oh, and it doesn't take care of ALL your needs. Sure, energy might be taken care of, but you still need to eat for all the proteins, carbs, and more. Now...the other type are white Maykr bodies. WMB's are also made in the marrow, and they...they seem to do much for you. Helping to heal wounds, minor damage caused to your muscles from excess movement, and more. RMB's in a way make you someone who photosynthesizes Argent, while WMB's....are what make you a god," she says with wonder. "No, before you ask, that does not reduce your wonder to me Mr. Slayer." She finishes the last part quietly, both in reverence, and in secrecy of his identity. "But what's even more interesting is what I don't find. Everyone normally has plenty of microbes in and on them. We humans are dirty creatures, despite our best efforts. Except you," she adds. "The WMB's seem to act like super white blood cells, killing anything potentially harmful. Only those microbes that actually HELP you are allowed to flourish. Gut bacteria for example. But it goes beyond that." Her eyes now start to widen at what she sees on the datapad. "Mr. Blazkowicz, if you didn't know, we all have cancer cells in our body. Or at least cells that can become cancerous."

"But our immune system tends to destroy them. Except when things go haywire, and that's how actual cancer happens," he continues, shocking Dr. Richardson. "Let me admit something to you, that you should probably know. I was quite the science nerd back in the day. However, university wasn't exactly an easy option. This..." he waves his hand over himself, and then around the room in general, "ALL of this, was supposed to be a way to pay tuition. Do a few years in the military and get a degree. Look how that turned out," he says with a small laugh. "I sense a pattern here though. I bet you're going to tell me my WMB's are going nuts on cancer?" He asks, with Dr. Richardson nodding in confirmation, and then he thinks. "Ok, here's something else I just thought of, that you might be able to confirm. Are they fixing up my telomeres too?" He asks, further shocking the doctor.

"Wow sir, I understand now why the girls like you," she says with a small chuckle. "But you are correct, in a way. There are signs your telomeres are longer than normal, especially given all the cell division you'd undergo all the time. But it doesn't seem to be the WMB's. More analysis will be needed," she explains, but then gets a curious look. "Mr. Blazkowicz...if I may, may I take a blood sample, run some tests? It would be interesting to see how the MB"s perform in a lab. If they can do what I think they can....well sir, your blood could be a universal cancer cure. Along with other diseases. And more."

"Now....," he pauses, but looks at her with determination. "I'm hesitant about others having my gifts. Power without ethics to drive it, and give direction," he says, remembering his story from Lucifer's date.

"I get it sir," she explains. "But that's not what this would be. This wouldn't create an army of supermen to terrorize the weak. I get what you're afraid of. But this would be a way to help those in need. The diseases that plague humanity, your blood could cure. You could be a giver of life, as well as a taker." She lowers her voice again, even kneeling. "You could truly be a god."

The Slayer thought it over. _My blood, a cancer cure? HIV? Beyond? All of that DOES sound promising. But humanity might get lazy, and not worry about general cleanliness. But it could help fight bacteria that've become antibiotic resistant. Luckily, Dr. Richardson is one of my prime worshippers, and would never disobey me. Hell, honest answer is she'd do anything I wanted, and I do mean ANYTHING._ He thinks, knowing that if he had asked, she'd likely present herself to him. She seemed ready to do so in her logs, and would probably jump him now if she wasn't a professional. But he cleared his head of such thoughts.

"Sure," he says, holding up his arm, and she swaps it and takes the sample. "I'd ask about the pain, but...."

"Pain is something I'm used to and is a daily occurence for me," he finishes. "It's part of what makes me who I am. Speaking of....if you don't mind me asking, anything you can tell me about the girls?"

"Well, normally I shouldn't. Doctor patient confidentiality and all that. But I have a feeling that due to sharing a household it's ok. Besides...if the rumors are true, you'll end up at humanity's helm, and putting the pieces back together. You could pardon me if it came to that," she says with a slight frown, but then continues. "Lucifer is doing better, and with lots of time and effort, will be back to how she was. Justice is doing well for her blindness, though seems to always know what's going on anyway, which I don't understand. Pandemonica has some terrible vision, but the new glasses help her. And I'm sure the only reason Malina's liver and Zdrada's lungs aren't wrecks is due to demonhood. I-I mean Hellkin-hood?" she stammers out, calming down at the Slayer's look. "As for the rest, it seems to be as normal, at least for humanity. DNA-wise, they're not, but they're also unlike any demon encounted. Almost as if they're not really from Hell. And yet they claim they are. Only as if they adapted to living there, but really are from somewhere else. Quite curious," she says. "It's a mystery I hope can get solved someday."

"Oh I'd love to know too," the Slayer answers. "They were always a mystery to me, but a nice mystery. I've come to enjoy their company, and now...I almost couldn't imagine living without them. I'd do anything for them. They're starting to mean a lot to me," he says with a bit of a smile. "And I'm eager to get back to them," he admits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the girls aren't from Hell huh? Where could they come from then?


	30. The SUN's Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a long one. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! It's his first time speaking in semi-public. Let's see how he does.

One day, Lucifer found the Slayer, busy in his workshop, messing with tech beyond her understanding. It looked all like it was of Sentinel origin, various parts of his suit, and even what looked like tech from the Fortress itself. And some still looked like canisters of void matter. It was a mess, but she got the feeling he liked it that way. But that was irrelevant now. "Bill," she says, having gotten a lot more comfortable with his name now, "the Allied Nations politicians have heard about your plans for Earth. But they still want you to be present and meet with them. They don't want to deal with just us. Mostly me. They're fine with talking to me and Pandemonica for some things, Judgement and Beelzebub too, but they still want you to be present sometimes as well. That you should be more for the world, and them, then just sitting up here."

"I had a feeling this day would come," he explains as he turns to face her. "But I had planned for it. I had planned on having to explain myself to them. Even a speech to the people. All about how I will help rebuild not just walls, homes, and businesses, but governments too. And not just to what they were, no, they'd be different. I'd end the idea that a billionaire could use hundreds for toilet paper while someone else with poorer luck would have to work multiple jobs just to put food on the table and a roof over their head. I'd end the idea people would have to struggle financially because they have some rare disease. I'd end the idea that people have to work themselves to death with no breaks. I'd ensure freedom, safety, security, and prosperity, without compromising any of the above for anything else. And we'd expand too. Colonize the stars and reclaim the lost colonies of the Sentinels. I even was planning a Pandora's box metaphor, among other things."

"Pandora's box," Lucifer says, thinking. "I think I get it. Hell's the box, and the Corrupted are the sins inside," she continues while tapping her chin, "But I don't get....Oh! I remember this part. Hope was also found in the box as well, wasn't it? Or in this case, you?"

"Exactly," he responds with a smile."There's other things I plan too. Mostly I might make it up as I go. Is that how that usually goes? No, but it is the old fashioned way. And as you may guess, the Sentinel way." He turns to the table in front of him, covered in technology, and even what looked like parts of a new suit. "The Mark III seems to be ready for me to try it on for the first time. Care to help?" He asks.

"But I thought you had machines to help with that," she asks with some confusion.

"I do, but hey, you'd likely want to know how it works. Besides, you can help me out of it as well," he responds with a chuckle, as he removes a few layers, Lucifer shielding her eyes.

"Do you really....go naked in it?" she asks. "Wouldn't that chafe?"

"First off, not entirely. I do keep some things on, this model comes with a bit of an undersuit I'm wearing to help with that. Along with temperature regulation and more. And yes, but really...." he narrows his eyes. "Would chafing really bother me, of all people?"

"True," she responds as she grabs some pieces. "So, how does this go on?"

"Well, some parts I can do a bit myself," he says as he slips on the boots, and attaches up the greaves, demonstrating where the attachments are as he goes, tightening a few adjustments as he goes. "Now, the back of the cuirass goes like this," he says, and she follows his instructions putting it on him. "Now, pauldrons go here," he says as he puts them on his shoulders, followed by the gauntlets, checking the fits of everything, while Lucifer watches. Something about him in the armor was pleasing, she had to admit. Gold in color, with what looks like all sorts of demons sculpted into it. Imps and pinkies were plentiful, many others as well. A few cyberdemons and spider masterminds joined the mix. Even the Icon of Sin lurked on his chest. But there was more too. The pauldrons on his shoulders seemed to depict Earth, and based on the holographic maps she had seen, Argent D'Nur. _The fate of worlds on his shoulders,_ she thought, as she looked him over.

"Somehow...the sight of you, in the armor...gets me going, a bit," she admits, wrapping her arms around his neck, and feeling his own gauntleted hands wrap around her waist.

"Uniform fetishes can be common. And so too with armor fetishes too," he responds, just before they share a kiss, much to the enjoyment of both. After they break for air, she pulls away, grabbing a nearby tablet, as he pulls on his helmet.

"So, what can this thing do?" she asks, as she watches the tablet display the various systems of the suit booting up. "Outside of the usual. Anything new?"

"Holo emitters in the gauntlets," he says, demonstrating as he makes some projections of demons, at actual size, appear from his palms. "Also, for some light extra pizzazz," a glow seems to come from behind his head, as if he was being lit from behind. "I contemplated adding a cape. I know it's out of fashion, but...."

"But you're so high up on the universal food chain not all the rules of men apply?" She finishes. "That you will play by some rules for the sake of good will, but some others, that don't negavively affect anyone, you won't abide by?"

"Pretty much," he admits. "In her own lab, Beel has been developing some void tech I might integrate. I'd have the outer layer of this suit change depending on the needs of the moment. Nothing...combative mind you. Mainly for the public." On his computer, he pulls up a few renders to show what he means. Lucifer saw the gold suit he had on sure, even with possible cape attachments. There was a green model that seemed to be truly for combat, similar to his normal suits. There was also a model that seemed quite plain, but almost seemed to resemble a suit, even with sculpted in tie and suit jacket. "This is the private meeting one. For when I'd need to impress, but not have all the bells and whistles," he explains. "But besides that, there's a few features, related to this, I'm testing." Lucifer watches as it seems as if the doom blade and equipment launcher seem to vanish right off his armor, then reappear. "The pocket dimension my weapons live in? Same deal, so I don't appear threatening. Or rather...more threatening than usual," he admits with a smile. "Soon, it'd extend to the whole suit. I also have some identity concealing tech too. Vocal modulators, the visor can polarize, and more. Nobody ever need know their Slayer's true identity."

"So if you could just will it on, why need me?" Lucifer asks with a pout, but the Slayer just smiles down at her.

"Putting it on the first time....is special. Besides, you learned things about it," he responds, and they double check the systems before powering down. "Seems all set," he says as he takes the helmet off. "So what's with the rest of this?" She asks, gesturing towards the rest of what was on the table.

"Bits of tech I plan to help give people. Neural collars, some of the pocket dimension technology, and more. If I can license it, we might be able to make a killing. Bring in some extra money for the Fortress's bank account, and help humanity advance along the way, especially if lots of said money gets reinvested in rebuilding. Wins all around. Plus there's other things I was planning on giving as well. Now, to change the subject, when's this meeting?"

"A week, with the public appearance a few days after," she explains, and then they go on to prepare.

The week goes by, and soon Lucifer, Pandemonica, Judgement and the Slayer one by one step through the portal, all dressed to their best, to the AN headquarters in New York, or rather, what the AN was calling their headquarters, now that the dust had begun to settle, in the old UN building. Security was tight, but also the guards were intimidated by the four present. Inside the main hall, they found a lot of politicians arguing, but upon the arrival of the Slayer and company they all grew silent, with mixes of fear and awe visible on their faces. Some even bowed their heads and clasped their hands together in prayer. He ignored them all, at least until he got to the podium at the front.

"Hello everyone," he says, his suit linking up with the room's sound system, to better project his voice. This causes the last remnants of hushed whispering to silence. "I know you wished for my presence here before you all, to help discuss how Earth goes from here. How we rebuild. How we move on. I however have to say that helping the world rebuild is not fully what I can do. I wish I could, but I cannot fully help. I can however offer some guidance. For you see, when Earth rebuilds, and improves with the expertise I can provide, we will get better. We will get stronger than before. And it won't be just Earth in the picture," he says, holding out his hand, activating the holographic projector in the palm. "No, we will expand beyond Earth." The projector shows a starmap. "And I don't just mean Mars, or any other planet in this system. No, we will expand human territory across the galaxy." _Possibly the entire galaxy. For all I know, maybe the whole universe if I'm lucky,_ He thinks to himself. "And yes, we will find others. Other planets, other races, other civilizations. Some may have never heard of Hell, or Argent, or the Sentinels. Others were likely part of the Argenta Empire, and are now lost without them. We will unite them," he says firmly, with lots of eyes in the crowd widening. "Now, true, many may still follow the Sentinel ways. They like their kings leading battle charges, not hiding in castles. They also are fond of gladiatorial arenas, and traditional blacksmithing. Not that they're primitive...as you can see." He pauses, mainly thinking of his own suit, the Crucible, ballista, and his own Fortress, along with many others. "So dealing with them might be tough. It's possible that some wouldn't want to listen to you all. There is only one reason I suspect they'd want to play nice. Ok two. The second being possible sympathy because of a Hell invasion. I hope I don't need to explain the first," he says, and there's some light laughter around the room. "They would come to understand. But, we wouldn't interfere in their own affairs. Nor they in ours. But that wouldn't mean we wouldn't work together. Form a Union to span the galaxy. The Slayer's Union," he says, displaying a symbol of a stylized sun, with his mark in the center. "Or, the SUN, as I'd call it. A SUN to rise above this darkness. The symbol is pretty much a placeholder, those who are better at graphic design will do a much better job," he admits, which also gets some chuckles. "I'm a warrior, not an artist. Even this would've been much worse, but thanks to Lucifer here, it isn't," he says, smiling beneath the visor, all eyes turning to her.

"She's said she'd be in charge," someone asks. "Can you explain?"

"Yes, but I had pondered this heavily, and have changed my mind a bit. All to make sure you're not answering to an immortal," he explains, and some lean forward. "See, chances are, most people here? You'll only deal with Earth's affairs. Especially with such things like rebuilding, and so on. But there will be a separate government. The main SUN senate. Likely might get the slang term of the sunate, but that will never be official," he says, earning some light chuckles. "Originally? Lucifer would lead that. But my thought now is she won't. Each planet would have a seat. But she would as well," he says, Lucifer smiling at the crowd. "And yes, what she says might have extra vote power. But you would be able to vote against her if it comes to that," he explains, and some seem relieved upon hearing that. "You may think that in such a situation, she'll come crying to me about it. I wouldn't put it THAT way, but yes I would know. And we'd all accept it, unless you all start to REALLY mess things up." His voice grows lower by a hair, and he grips the podium harder. "Believe me when I say you don't want to anger me." Many recoiled slightly at that.

"Lady Lucifer has said you would oppose the wealthy, and businesses. Is that true?" One of them asks.

The Slayer sighs, but mutes his external audio before doing so, so that he's not heard. He then unmutes himself. "What I would oppose is the idea that the rich can do what they want, while the poor have to work multiple jobs to get by. What I would oppose is the idea that someone has to tough out being sick simply because they can't afford treatment. What I would oppose is the idea that some can get greedy, overwork their employees, while they themselves enjoy their golf courses. What I would oppose is the idea that a parking ticket for the poor can destroy their lives, while rich and influential could betray their country and get away with it. Sentinels would never stand for that either," he adds, leaning forward and lowering his voice again. "And such people wouldn't expect to see a court room either. Or at least....that's not where the verdict would be handed out. It might start in the court room, but end in the arena. Trial by combat is still a thing for them," he adds, many seeming to quake in their seats. _Good. Hard to get away with that type of thing when a weapon is a defense attorney. Though at some point, I probably should get my own. Someone trustworthy so I can deal with them, as both Slayer and Bill, to help me sail through any legal troubles I have in the future._ He thinks. "And besides.....who would say no to me? I have heard soldiers who went from not being afraid of me, out of my presence, to running away once they see me." More shudders overtake the crowd. "However, you will still be able to have all your goodies. I'll let you keep your seaside houses, your yachts, your private planes. You just won't have so much money you literally can't spend it all. However, speaking of all of that..." he stands up straighter, and speaks a bit quieter, but in a non-threatening tone. "I would start saving if I were you. There are likely planets out there with scenic vistas to build houses, and you'll want to save up for that. Once we figure out FTL, and heading to another star is quick and easy, I will authorize private ships. Basically, you want a space yacht? You can have your space yacht. Name likely to change, that's on the manufacturers," he says, some nervous chuckles coming from the crowd. "And investing in them would be a good idea as well, for those that like to play the stock market. As well as companies that will end up helping humanity colonize the stars. You'll get plenty rich that way, even if a large portion ends up going to the less fortunate, or into public works. In fact, considering the space yachts....I'll be getting one at some point," he says, audible gasps coming from the girls behind him. "What, you thought a guy in my position, living in a space station with ten girls, twelve if each body of Cerberus counts, would NOT want to take them out on pleasure cruises throughout the galaxy?" He asks, causing some of the ladies in the crowd to chuckle lightly or sigh, while the men had big grins and some fist bumped each other. He even thought he saw money changing hands.

"What about military?" Someone asks, the Slayer looking over and seeing an older man that had the grizzled look to him as if he had served.

"Good question," he responds. "You may guess I'd take personal interest, given who I am. You would be right. But there would be a change there as well. Yes, just one, but with sub-changes to go with it. Only I could declare a war," he says, and many lean closer. "To end the idea of say, someone rich hiding in an ivory tower while someone poor is brainwashed into fighting for a cause they really wouldn't fight in. No, only I could declare a war, because if I did so, it's one I'd intend to get involved in," he explains. "As said, Sentinels prefer their leaders on the battlefield with them. And show of hands, who here thinks that I of all people would shy away from a fight?" He can't help but chuckle to himself as he pauses, not a single hand going up. "Exactly. Once the FTL is figured out, yes, there WILL be lots of military ships. They will have things your little pleasure yachts won't, just to forewarn you. Granted, those things are mainly armor and guns, along with other enhanced features like better communication equipment, sensors, and the like. But then again.....do you REALLY want your pleasure ships to be armed?" He asks, a few chuckles going through the room. "Exactly. Even mine won't have guns. But you all WILL get escorts if flying into uncharted space. Or even unsecured space. And this will go double for official trips as well. You think a trip to a colony, be it ours or former Argenta, on official business will happen for you all unescorted? There's a greater chance of a zombie killing me," he says, a few nervous smiles going around the room. "But no, you won't be on military ships either. You'll get your diplomatic ships. With some military escorts. And yes, while only I may declare war, that doesn't mean military is useless otherwise. Escorts? Absolutely. Patrols? Yes, those will happen as well. Exploration, and possible light skirmishes? Totally. You may be wondering, would the military basically be Starfleet, at least the Trekkies among you might be asking that," he continues, and some perk up. "A bit, yes. The whole 'exploring strange new worlds, seek out new life and new civilizations, boldly going where no man has gone before' well...let's face it. With my help, humanity as a whole will do just that. The ARC might get renamed, seeing as how the R is for response. And we're responding to mankind's need to explore and to learn. No, I don't know the new name. No it won't be Starfleet. I'm not trying to shamelessly rip off here," he says, some laughs going around the room. "If an academy happens in San Francisco though, that's fine. Just like where you all pick your official headquarters can be up to you. Same for the main SUN Senate chambers and so on. If you want me there for opening ceremonies that's fine. Just if ribbons get involved....don't bring the giant scissors. I of all people don't need them," he says, and summons the doomblade onto his arm, showing it off, before desummoning it, causing a few chuckles around the room, though some seemed nervous to see the blade.

"Will you reform the Night Sentinels?" Someone asks.

"Yes," the Slayer says. "There will be elite soldiers, trained and hardened to fight the demons of Hell. They won't be called Night Sentinels though. But they will be trained. Only the most battle hardened soldiers will even have a hope of entering. And even then, few may hope to pass training." He gets a firm look. "To be me is to require fortitude beyond what most mortals would endure. It is to suffer starvation, exhaustion, dehydration, sickness, and wounds beyond measure, and continue on, asking for no aid, and receiving none. Harsh? Yes, but that's what the Sentinels did to me," he says, leaning over the podium. "And this was BEFORE my gifts. Any other questions?" He asks, only for them all flood him with questions. He picks a person at random to ask.

"So, I understand Lady Lucifer's role. But I get the feeling Lady Judgement and Lady Pandemonica will have roles as well," they ask.

"Well, yes. But here's the thing. Judgement here? She gets the military," he says, as the High Prosecutor's eyes flare up, causing more recoiling. "Learn to fear her like you fear me, as she...may not be as nice as I am." This statement causes shudders all throughout the room. "More specifically, imagine it like this. If I'm Palpatine....she gets to be Vader. Minus the Force choking," he says, and the fear in their eyes grows. "But as for Pandemonica," he turns to her, looking a bit bored, and a bit tired, but perks up hearing her name. "She gets to be the secretary. Need me for something, ceremonial or otherwise, that isn't military? It'll go through her. Just...don't upset her. When she's upset, she's fond of finger breaking." Pandemonica now smiles evilly, horns showing she's fully in sadistic mode. "Any other questions?"

The next hour or so was full of back and forth questions, with all the other girls present taking turns at the podium. Everyone seemed nervous at some of his suggestions, but many seemed eager to be a part of the SUN, and where it would lead. A few hours later, after many questions hurled at the four of them, the portal opened up to take them home.

"Not bad," Lucifer said once they got back, as Pandemonica explained what happened to the rest of everyone. "I mean, this is your first time speaking to a crowd. Just be warned, there's likely to be more speeches and meetings in the future. Even some public ones, with cameras and reporters."

"Thanks," The Slayer responds, taking off his helmet, getting a nice breath of fresh, recirculated air. "I must admit....even I was nervous. I mean, let's be honest, that's not an issue that can be solved in true Slayerese," he says, putting the helmet away and pulling the gauntlets off.

"Can't be solved by booms, bangs, and chainsaw revs?" Justice asks with a grin. "You can't rip and tear?"

"Reason why I'm going to be involved," Lucifer answers. "And I don't blame you for changing my position. Now the issue is if all the future Argenta colonies come to accept the SUN."

"I NEED CLARIFICATION ON 'PALPATINE' AND 'VADER.' I KNOW NOT WHO THEY ARE!" Judgement says loudly, but the Slayer just chuckles.

"Don't worry ladies, some day, we WILL have a movie fest night. Ok, likely multiple. You all should learn what happened, a long long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..."

"If you're going to make lots of public appearances, this will drive people in a frenzy," Modeus adds. "And I bet many will want to convert to Slayerism. Will your Night Sentinel replacement be required to Slayerism?"

"No, but it might help. Zealotry can have its perks, but not all the time," the Slayer says. "It can blind people to flaws. It's happened before, and can happen again."

"Sun rays," Azazel says. "That might make a good military name. Since you don't want to do Starfleet. "Go full in on sun metaphors. Sun spots can be assassins or something. There's potential there," she says. "And speaking of, I've gotten quite used to the idea of learning things. Want me to handle all the intelligence gathering? To have people working under me?"

"First I'll see how well you do leading," the Slayer responds. "But yes, you are likely to be high up in that regard. Oh, and Beel?" he says, turning to the Fly. "If they open an academy, void matter studies are likely to be an important subject there."

"And you think I would fit in as a teacher, seeing as how that's what I already do for ARC," she responds with a chuckle. "Professor Beelzebub," she tries out, trying to imagine herself in a university style classroom, along with other locations. "Given how important void matter might become to humanity, I could see myself getting an entire department. Maybe even a building."

"And my own tech skills might net me a room?" Malina adds, the Slayer nodding.

"Correct. Ships start flying, their engineers will learn from you," he says, and some of the others perk up too.

"I could do guest lectures on the environment, and biology," Cerberus says.

"They still need entertaining," Justice adds with a grin. "Unless I discover to be good with communications tech or something. But hey, I can make sure it's all handicap accessible. And maybe, just maybe....spar. Especially your Night Sentinel replacements," she continues.

"Night Sentinel can spread through the stars," Zdrada says. "But, based on the reports I've had come in, it seems I may be able to contribute after all. Outside of mere entertainment. Turns out....unsavory types LOVE to hang out there. I'm starting to learn all about Earth's criminal underworld. They even do business there." She exhales a puff of smoke. "I've seen all kinds of illicit money change hands. And some drug deals. Heard rumors of worse, happening off site. And personally, I LOVE that they trust my club."

"Hey, the reality is that criminals will never go away," the Slayer responds. "So keep on it. Dig into their underworld. If anything....do odd jobs for them. Gain their trust. Get them to open up to you. Brand yourself as friendly to them, and thus we can keep a nice link to them, and weed out the worst of the worst." He turns to them all. "Exciting times for the future, aren't they? The sun will rise, even if I have to drag it over the horizon myself," he says grandly, the girls smiling at him as he makes a motion as if grabbing the sun and pulling. "We'll unite this galaxy. And maybe beyond, all under me, all to ensure peace and freedom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who wants to be a citizen of the SUN? I would. Let me know what you'd change down below.


End file.
